<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Meet me on the battlefield by Lilisu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29288358">Meet me on the battlefield</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilisu/pseuds/Lilisu'>Lilisu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angel Wings, Angels, Awesome Charlie, Elven Parties, Fae Magic, Kidnapping, M/M, Minor Gabriel/Rowena MacLeod, Pixies, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Lucifer, Protective Sam Winchester, Sassy Crowley (Supernatural), Sassy Gabriel (Supernatural), Sassy Rowena MacLeod, War, Wizard Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:42:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>47,358</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29288358</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilisu/pseuds/Lilisu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>La guerre civile dure depuis huit ans. D'un côté, un chef sans pitié que personne n'a vu depuis des années. De l'autre, un homme que tous considèrent comme un monstre. Au milieu du champ de bataille, Sam Winchester se demande pourquoi ce "monstre" a décidé de le faire enlever... (OS en 4 parties)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gabriel/Rowena MacLeod, Lucifer/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Meet me on the battlefield</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sam, couché à plat ventre dans la boue collante et glaciale, attendait avec anxiété que les canons se taisent enfin. Les projectiles pleuvaient depuis au moins cinq minutes tout autour de lui, et le jeune homme bénit sa veine en constatant qu'il était toujours vivant et indemne lorsque le feu ennemi cessa d'arroser la plaine.</p><p>La guerre durait depuis des années. Huit, s'il avait bien suivi. Il s'agissait en réalité d'une guerre civile, mais les disparités entre les deux côtés étaient telles qu'on pouvait la considérer comme deux tentatives d'invasion se heurtant l'une contre l'autre dans un fracas inouï, recrachant chaque jours des centaines de cadavres de soldats, parfois des civils. Sam avait parfois l'impression de surnager dans une mer déchaînée, perdu comme il l'était entre ces deux forces inébranlables.</p><p>Au départ, les Feys et les humains du royaume d'Olliande vivaient en harmonie sous l'autorité d'un roi bon et sage secondé par un conseil de douze ministres, tous dévoués au service du peuple. Tout avait basculé à la mort de ce roi, qui n'avait pas laissé de descendants. Afin de sauvegarder la paix dans le royaume, le conseil avait légiféré afin d'élire un Gouverneur, qui règnerait sur le pays avec l'appui du conseil.</p><p>Au début, le Gouverneur fit bon nombre de cadeaux au peuple, humains et Feys. Cependant, une révolte éclata pour une raison inconnue dans les terres Feys, et le Gouverneur fut obligé d'y envoyer ses armées afin de rétablir l'ordre. Comme la situation empirait, les soldats du Gouverneur reçurent l'autorisation d'avoir recours à la force, et à partir de là, tout dégénéra. Horrifiées par les mauvais traitements subits par leurs frères de sang, les autres cités Feys se soulevèrent à leur tour, présentant un front commun contre le Gouverneur, qui dépêcha alors toute son armée pour tenir les dissidents en respect et les empêcher de semer la mort et le chaos dans le reste d'Olliande.</p><p>Ainsi commença la guerre : dans l'indifférence générale du reste du continent.</p><p>Comme les Feys n'avaient pas d'expérience du combat, ils enjoignirent un général de l'ancienne armée royale, un Fey, tout comme eux, de prendre les rênes de leur révolte. Comme les combats se multipliaient, la haine des humains pour la magie et les créatures magiques ne fit qu'augmenter, créant des dissensions entre les plus grandes familles nobles et roturières, dont les représentants avaient le malheur de compter des Feys parmi leurs ancêtres. Un peu comme Sam, dont les oreilles étaient légèrement pointues.</p><p>De l'autre côté du front, le général devint rapidement le roi des Feys et s'engagea solennellement à mener son peuple à la victoire. S'il défendait les Feys bec et ongles, ce roi était connu à travers tout le royaume pour sa cruauté à l'égard des humains, qu'il considérait comme des êtres inférieurs. On disait de lui que des cornes lui sortaient du crâne et qu'une longue queue reptilienne émergeant de son dos lui servait à étrangler ses ennemis. Il était dur de distinguer le vrai du faux dans toutes ces rumeurs, mais les mêmes idées revenaient sans cesse : il empalait ses ennemis dans son fortin et laissait les cadavres de ses prisonniers de guerre pourrir sur ses remparts. Un vrai monstre.</p><p>Sam, lui, n'avait jamais vu de gens empalés sur les remparts du roi Fey. A vrai dire, il ne voyait jamais grand' chose des combats, car il avait mieux à faire. Il courait et rampait sur le champ de bataille, évitait les mines magiques ainsi que les tirs de canons et secourait un maximum de blessés le plus vite possible. Telle était la mission de l'Escouade C, celle des soigneurs, les humains pourvus d'un don pour la magie de niveau supérieur.</p><p>Les humains doués de magie pouvaient naturellement utiliser tout un arsenal de sorts allant de la traduction instantanée à la bonne vieille boule de feu, mais le Gouverneur avait rendu illicite l'usage de la magie dans un but autre que les soins. Tout sorcier pris à lancer un simple sort de chaleur finissait ironiquement sur un bûcher sans procès, telle était la loi. Sam avait fait une seule entorse à cette loi quelques années auparavant pour éloigner la vermine de son campement. Ses camarades avaient été si heureux de son initiative qu'ils avaient tous juré de garder le silence à son sujet.</p><p>Le jeune homme se releva prudemment, tendit l'oreille, puis fit quelques pas dans la gadoue, prêt à se laisser tomber si les canons se remettaient à tonner. Le gros des troupes ennemies l'avait dépassé depuis longtemps, mais heureusement pour lui, les membres de l'Escouade C étaient les derniers à mourir lors des mêlées. En fait, les soigneurs étaient également les derniers à quitter les tranchées, donc les combats les plus violents se déroulaient sans eux.</p><p>Les Feys avaient aussi tendance à les sous-estimer, vu qu'ils n'avaient pas d'armes. Les pauvres avaient du mal à voir à quel point l'Escouade C pouvait changer l'issue d'une bataille.</p><p>Sam entendit un sifflement aigu et ne prit même pas la peine de regarder autour de lui avant de se jeter au sol, ses bras protégeant son visage du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient. La bombe magique explosa en atterrissant à quelques mètres devant lui, soufflant tout sur son passage et réchauffant son visage avec ses flammes infernales. Sam bénit malgré tout le tumulte causé par l'explosion, qui lui évitait d'avoir à supporter les hurlements des hommes tombés sous le feu ennemi.</p><p>Dès que la terre cessa de tomber tout autour de lui, le soldat se releva et courut en direction des râles de souffrance les plus proches. Rapidement, Sam fit le compte des blessures de l'homme en bien piteux état qui gisait dans la boue. Il avait plusieurs côtes cassées, sûrement par la massue d'un demi-géant, et du sang coulait abondamment de son front. Il passa une main au-dessus du torse du soldat et diagnostiqua aussitôt une hémorragie interne.</p><p>Concentré sur sa tâche méthodique - ouvrir la veste du soldat, déchirer le devant de sa chemise, nettoyer sommairement la boue qui encrassait tout..., Sam remarqua à peine l'avancée des rangs ennemis, à moins de deux-cent mètres de là. Sans plus perdre de temps, le jeune homme plaça une main sur le torse du caporal - il venait juste de voir ses galons - et concentra ses pouvoirs sur la guérison de son patient. Lentement, le sang retrouva sa place dans les veines et les artères, qui se suturèrent d'elles-mêmes. Les côtes brisées s'alignèrent de nouveau sur la cage thoracique et se soudèrent entre elles tandis que le poumon transpercé par l'un des éclats d'os se reconstituait sans heurt.</p><p>La coupure profonde dans le cuir chevelu se résorba et Sam donna une dernière impulsion pour débarrasser le corps d'éventuelles bactéries et saletés infiltrées dans l'organisme du soldat.</p><p>- Oh, merde… soupira-t-il, assommé, en se laissant retomber sur ses talons, exténué.</p><p>C'était le treizième qu'il soignait en une heure, et ses forces déclinaient de plus en plus vite. Soigner des blessures pareilles ne lui pesait pas trop, mais le problème résidait dans le nombre d'opérations du même genre que l'Escouade C devait traiter chaque jour.</p><p>Entendons-nous bien. Leur rôle n'était pas de survivre, au contraire. Sam n'était pas stupide et avait remarqué depuis belle lurette que le Gouverneur et ses officiers les envoyaient toujours en première ligne, là où les victimes se comptaient par milliers. Certes, c'était là que leurs pouvoirs étaient les plus utiles, mais Sam aurait préféré pouvoir exercer son art dans un endroit propre et moins exposé, une infirmerie, par exemple. En plus, requinquer des hommes mourants uniquement pour qu'ils puissent se relever et se battre à nouveau était contraire à ses principes. La tactique avait le mérite de surprendre l'ennemi, qui se retrouvait alors coincé entre deux feux, mais elle n'en était pas moins inhumaine.</p><p>Pour Sam, le boulot d'un médecin était de permettre au corps de se réparer tout seul, à son rythme, après plusieurs bonnes nuits de repos. Renvoyer un blessé à la rencontre de l'ennemi était purement et simplement abject.</p><p>Le soigneur resta un instant assis sur le sol pour respirer un bon coup, et il ne réagit qu'à peine en voyant l'autre homme se réveiller, attraper son fusil et repartir à l'assaut comme si rien ne s'était passé. Même s'il avait essayé de l'en dissuader, l'autre ne l'aurait pas écouté, car le bandeau blanc cousu sur la manche de l'uniforme gris sale de Sam le désignait comme rejeton de Fey, autrement dit, presque un ennemi. Les humains se trouvaient déjà assez sympas de les laisser en vie, ils n'allaient pas en plus écouter leurs opinions, tout de même !</p><p>Pourtant, Sam se voyait avant tout comme un humain. Son sang Fey lui venait des ancêtres de sa mère, et le gène de la magie avait soigneusement ignoré son grand frère pour ne toucher que lui. Il n'était qu'à dix pourcents Fey, si ce n'est moins. La mère de Sam lui avait appris des tours de magie lorsqu'il était jeune, puis il avait suivi les cours d'un vieux mage qui enseignait également l'Histoire à l'école. Lorsque la révolte avait débuté, le vieux mage avait disparu du jour au lendemain et un homme du Gouverneur était venu leur annoncer la nouvelle : leur magie était dorénavant proscrite.</p><p>Au lieu de vivre dans l'illégalité, Sam avait pris sur lui et écarté la magie de l'esprit, qu'il affectionnait, pour se consacrer à la magie médicale autorisée par l'Etat. Quelques sorciers fidèles au Gouverneur avaient instruit les jeunes désireux d'apprendre et formaient chaque année de nouvelles recrues pour garnir les rangs de l'armée. Sam, qui pensait avoir un minimum de choix de carrière à la sortie de l'école, avait vite déchanté en se retrouvant catapulté sur son premier champ de bataille le lendemain de la cérémonie des diplômes.</p><p>Pour être honnête, il s'était pissé dessus avant même de sortir d'une des nombreuses tranchées du côté Nord du front. L'un de ses amis avait dû le traîner derrière lui, les joues ruisselantes de larmes, pour qu'il aille faire son devoir. Sam apprit le soir même que ses ex-camarades qui n'avaient pas eu la chance d'avoir un ami comme Brady avaient été exécutés pour désertion plus tôt dans la journée.</p><p>S'ils ne partaient pas au combat, ils mouraient. S'ils allaient sur le champ de bataille sans arme et sans possibilité de créer un bouclier, ils mouraient. S'ils traînaient trop en guérissant les blessés, ils mouraient. S'ils allaient un peu trop près des lignes ennemies, ils étaient fauchés comme des herbes par le feu des canons Feys.</p><p>Sam s'était vite résigné à cette réalité, soulagé de savoir que son frère Dean avait été engagé comme canonnier, loin de la première ligne. Dean avait beaucoup hurlé et tapé du poing sur la table en apprenant où Sam avait été affecté, mais ça n'avait rien changé. Il s'était donc engagé en espérant servir de garde du corps à son petit frère, mais ses instructeurs lui avaient trouvé des dons d'artilleur, et Dean n'avait rien pu faire pour changer ça. Sa hantise était de toucher Sam avec l'un de ses boulets par accident. Depuis le début de la guerre, les deux frères ne vivaient plus que pour leurs quelques permissions, qu'ils s'arrangeaient toujours pour faire coïncider. Ils profitaient de ces rares occasions pour se retrouver au domicile familial et essayer d'oublier le front et ce qu'ils y avaient vu.</p><p>- Oh et puis zut, grogna Sam en se relevant vaille que vaille pour trouver un dernier homme à soigner avant de rentrer au camp.</p><p>Et si un officier avait un problème avec ça, il pourrait en parler aussi longtemps qu'il le voudrait au corps évanoui de Sam.</p><p>Il n'eut que quelques pas à faire pour tomber sur un homme immobile, mais il pouvait percevoir les battements du cœur faiblissant du blessé. Sam s'agenouilla donc à nouveau pour jauger l'étendue des dégâts et se prépara à opérer quand un éclat de voix lui fit lever la tête.</p><p>- Soigneur !</p><p>Le jeune homme se tourna vers le camp ennemi et aperçut un gradé couché un peu plus loin, les deux jambes sectionnées, sûrement par la hache gigantesque qu'un cadavre de minotaure tenait encore à la main juste à côté de lui. Sam pâlit en voyant l'état des membres inférieurs de l'officier. Il pouvait réparer de graves dommages, mais faire repousser des <em>jambes</em>…!</p><p>- Je peux arrêter l'hémorragie, mais je ne peux pas les faire repousser, expliqua-t-il brièvement.</p><p>- Menteur, j'ai vu ta race faire repousser des membres entiers ! insista l'autre, du venin dans la voix.</p><p>Sam le regarda de travers, perdu. Bien sûr qu'ils pouvaient faire repousser des membres, mais dans l'état dans lequel il se trouvait, il se sentait à peine capable de réparer un os fendu. En plus, il était si fatigué qu'il n'avait même pas la volonté nécessaire pour expliquer ça à ce sale type.</p><p>Il tourna la tête, essayant d'apercevoir l'un de ses collègues, mais le brouillard et la fumée des feux magiques et des tirs de canons l'empêchaient de voir à dix mètres.</p><p>- Je ne peux rien pour vous… lâcha-t-il dans un souffle tout en se penchant en avant pour au moins sauver la vie du pauvre bougre inconscient qui gisait à côté de lui.</p><p>Le déclic métallique d'un chien qu'on armait lui glaça le sang.</p><p>- Soigne-moi ou je te bute, sale monstre.</p><p>Le regard de Sam fila à nouveau vers l'officier, dont le revolver était maintenant pointé sur sa tête. Tétanisé, le jeune homme n'eut d'autre choix que de se lever gauchement pour aller s'occuper de l'enfoiré cul-de-jatte, laissant l'autre homme mourir sans rien faire. Le soigneur se mordit la lèvre, déchiré, mais la voix furieuse de Dean résonnait dans ses oreilles : <em>Ta vie vaut plus que celle des autres !</em></p><p>Sauf que s'il rendait ses jambes à ce connard, il n'était pas sûr de survivre.</p><p>- Ecoutez, les combats sont finis de ce côté, on peut encore vous ramener au camp et trouver un soigneur en bonne condition qui vous rendra vos jambes en quelques secondes…, tenta Sam une dernière fois.</p><p>- Si tu crois que je vais écouter les mensonges d'un foutu Fey ! Tu veux juste qu'on perde la guerre, pas vrai ? J'ai toujours su qu'on ne pouvait pas vous faire confiance !</p><p>Sam le trouva très loquace pour un homme qui se vidait de son sang, mais l'adrénaline faisait parfois des miracles dont on se passerait bien. Il envisagea pendant un instant à l'assommer et à le laisser là, mais le flingue pointé dans sa direction l'en dissuada.</p><p>Au lieu de ça, il prit donc une grande inspiration et posa les mains sur les cuisses de Mr Cul-de-jatte-à-la-con, presque sûr qu'il allait y laisser la peau.</p><p>Les accents furieux de Dean s'élevèrent à nouveau dans son crâne, et Sam se décida à l'écouter. Une idée naquit dans son cerveau fatigué, et il la mit aussitôt en pratique sans consulter le propriétaire des guiboles manquantes. Ah, il ne voulait pas écouter ses conseils ? Très bien, l'enfoiré ne marcherait plus jamais, sauf si on l'opérait à l'ancienne avec un bon vieux bistouri avant de le refiler à un soigneur mort de rire !</p><p>Sam évita d'esquisser un sourire sadique et modifia la tâche en cours, transformant la Repousse en Cautérisation. Il allait refermer la peau sur les blessures pour sauver la vie de l'enfoiré, puis il s'évanouirait tranquillement sur le no man's land.</p><p>Il fallut un bout de temps à l'officier pour remarquer ce qu'il fabriquait.</p><p>- Mais qu'est-ce que… ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, sale monstre ?!</p><p>- Je sauve votre vie et la mienne, vous vous arrangerez avec les autres soigneurs après, gronda Sam, les dents serrées.</p><p>Un filet de transpiration dégoulina sur son front, mais il ne prit pas le temps de le chasser. Il avait perçu des battements de cœur autour d'eux et n'avait pas envie d'être repéré s'il s'agissait d'ennemis Feys. Plus vite il aurait fini, plus vite il pourrait se sortir de ce pétrin.</p><p>Evidemment, l'humain arrogant qui lui faisait face ignorait qu'ils étaient encerclés et ne se priva pas de hausser la voix.</p><p>- Cette balle finira dans ta tête de monstre si tu ne fais pas repousser mes jambes, tu m'entends ?!</p><p>- Parlez moins fort ! murmura furieusement Sam.</p><p>Mais c'était trop tard. Un groupe de guerriers vêtus de cuirasses argentées émergea du brouillard tout autour d'eux et Sam écarquilla les yeux en voyant un elfe pour la première fois de sa vie. Sa beauté était époustouflante, mais son air martial lui donnait envie de se rouler en boule et d'implorer la pitié. Les autres étaient plus grands et plus costauds, et Sam reconnut des trolls et un demi-géant parmi eux.</p><p>Le flingue de Mr Cul-de-jatte fila vers le troll tandis qu'il se mettait à répandre une odeur acide de peur bleue.</p><p>- N'approchez pas ! beugla-t-il à l'adresse des Feys.</p><p>Sam comprit alors que depuis le début, le flingue en question était déchargé. Le troll serait déjà mort, si cela n'avait pas été le cas. Dès que la menace de mort imminente s'écarta momentanément de Sam, le jeune homme relâcha le sort qu'il tissait sur les jambes de l'homme et glissa sur le côté, épuisé, sans se soucier de se faire discret.</p><p>- C'est ainsi que vous traitez vos médecins ? siffla l'elfe en faisant peu de cas du revolver.</p><p>- Le gosse a un bandeau blanc, fit remarquer le demi-géant de sa voix rocailleuse en pointant Sam du doigt.</p><p>- On fait quoi de celui-là ? demanda le troll en désignant l'officier.</p><p>- Tuez-le, nos donjons sont déjà pleins, ordonna l'elfe.</p><p>Une seconde plus tard, la tête de l'officier n'était plus alignée avec le reste de son corps et il tomba dans la boue sans un cri, mou comme un pantin. Sam s'étonna de l'absence de compassion qu'il ressentit à cet instant et réalisa soudain dans quelle mauvaise posture il se trouvait.</p><p><em>Je vais crever,</em> pensa-t-il avec un calme effrayant.</p><p>Cependant, l'elfe le dévisagea avec ce qui ressemblait à de la pitié et lui tendit un bras gainé de cuir pour l'aider à se relever. Sam, reconnaissant, attrapa la main du guerrier aux oreilles pointues et tituba sur ses jambes, vidé de toute son énergie. Sa vision se voila et il eut l'impression que tout son sang le quittait d'un coup.</p><p>Puis ce fut le noir.</p><hr/><p>- Je vous avais dit de ne pas lui taper dessus, gronda une voix rauque et traînante à l'oreille de Sam.</p><p>- Il est tombé dans les pommes tout seul, se défendit l'elfe. L'officier dont il s'occupait voulait qu'il lui fasse repousser de nouvelles jambes et le gamin était pâle comme un linge quand on l'a trouvé !</p><p>- Il se réveille, signala une voix féminine tandis que Sam essayait d'ouvrir les paupières.</p><p>Sa vision était brouillée et il avait mal aux genoux, mais il était vivant, manifestement. Le jeune homme tenta de plisser les yeux pour voir ce qui se passait autour de lui et eut la surprise de voir le plafond blanc d'une infirmerie et trois silhouettes autour de lui. La première, à sa droite, était fine et pâle, sûrement celle d'une infirmière. La tache la plus éloignée était un camaïeu de vert et d'argent, et Sam crut reconnaître l'elfe. La dernière, très proche de lui, juste sur sa gauche, était sombre et menaçante, mais la voix de son propriétaire était douce. Il crut discerner une touffe de cheveux blond foncé et des yeux clairs, mais sa vision commençait déjà à le lâcher.</p><p>Le sol - à moins que ce ne soit un matelas ? - s'affaissa d'un côté et la voix de l'homme sombre retentit à son oreille, basse et lente. Son rythme calme et ses battements de cœur lui donnaient envie de sombrer à nouveau, mais…</p><p>- N'essaie pas d'ouvrir les yeux ou de parler, conseilla la voix. Tu es si faible que tu as failli nous claquer entre les doigts, alors repose-toi pour l'instant, tu t'inquiéteras plus tard.</p><p>L'esprit embrumé du soigneur remarqua à peine à quel point ces paroles étaient inquiétantes et il s'endormit derechef, bercé par le timbre apaisant de l'homme en noir. Ce n'est que plus tard qu'il réalisa qu'on lui avait lancé un sort pour lui faire perdre connaissance.</p><hr/><p>Après ce qui lui sembla quelques minutes, Sam se réveilla à nouveau dans l'infirmerie sans savoir pourquoi. Ses visiteurs étaient partis. Ses oreilles remuèrent et captèrent du bruit un peu plus loin sur sa droite. C'était sûrement l'infirmière de tout à l'heure, pensa-t-il. Celle-ci chantait tout en travaillant, et Sam éprouva une envie folle et surtout inexpliquée de se lever et de vaincre un troll à mains nues juste pour voir s'il pouvait le faire. Le jeune homme se concentra et entendit clairement les battements de cœur des autres blessés s'accélérer en rythme avec la voix de la jeune femme. Elle tissait un sort de Soutien dans l'infirmerie, réalisa-t-il brusquement.</p><p>Ils avaient abordé ce sort en cours, mais Sam étant un mauvais chanteur avéré, il n'avait jamais testé la chose, préférant la laisser à ses camarades musiciens.</p><p>Sam banda ses muscles et fut ravi de voir qu'ils obéissaient à ses ordres. Il n'était manifestement pas ligoté sur son matelas et une transfusion suivait les mouvements les plus infimes de son bras. Comme il n'éprouvait aucune envie de déballer toute sa vie ni un féroce désir de dormir à nouveau, il finit par conclure qu'il s'agissait d'une potion tonifiante. Qui que soit son ravisseur - ou son sauveur -, il tenait à ce que Sam se remette rapidement de sa monumentale chute de tension.</p><p>Le soigneur se concentra et se rappela des paroles de l'homme en noir : il avait failli "leur claquer entre les doigts". Ils l'avaient donc ranimé en catastrophe et lui avaient injecté ce produit pour le garder dans un état stable, le temps que son organisme récupère de lui-même. C'était du travail de pro, même si n'importe quel soigneur de son escouade aurait pu le récupérer en quelques minutes.</p><p>Or, d'après la couleur du ciel qu'il apercevait à travers la fenêtre, il était inconscient depuis plusieurs heures, dans le meilleur des cas.</p><p>Les pensées chaotiques de Sam filèrent vers son frère, qui avait forcément dû apprendre sa disparition et en avait sûrement tiré les conclusions les plus logiques. Le pauvre devait être en train de se battre contre ses camarades pour pouvoir aller retourner lui-même le champ de bataille et retrouver le corps de son petit frère.</p><p>Un violent frisson secoua Sam des pieds à la tête et il se força à penser à autre chose.</p><p>Il était prisonnier de la forteresse Fey, il en était sûr. Ce qu'il ignorait, c'est ce que l'elfe et ses supérieurs comptaient faire de lui. Ils l'avaient clairement identifié comme soigneur, donc ils devaient savoir qu'il ne possédait aucune information de valeur sur les plans du Gouverneur, donc il n'était pas là pour être torturé. Vu les efforts qu'ils avaient mis en œuvre pour le sauver, ils devaient avoir besoin de lui, soit pour ses pouvoirs (même s'ils ne devaient pas manquer de soigneurs), soit comme monnaie d'échange. Les Feys vénéraient la magie, ils devaient peut-être penser que Sam était un VIP auprès des humains, ou quelque chose comme ça…</p><p>Ils allaient être déçus.</p><p>Quoiqu'il en soit, Sam ne comptait pas rester assez longtemps pour découvrir ce qu'on lui voulait.</p><p>Le jeune homme estima la distance qui le séparait de la porte de l'infirmerie, puis s'assura que l'infirmière lui tournait bien le dos avant de mettre un pied hors de son lit. C'est alors qu'il remarqua que son uniforme avait disparu au profit d'une tenue blanche de patient.</p><p>Génial, on le verrait comme un phare dans la nuit.</p><p>Il détacha la perfusion de son bras et frotta la goutte de sang qui apparut sur sa peau. Il se dandina ensuite maladroitement pour descendre de son perchoir et faillit tomber la tête la première sur le sol immaculé. Il se rattrapa in extremis à la tête de lit et fit un pas, puis deux, dans la direction de la sortie.</p><p>Il avait besoin d'une arme pour protéger sa fuite, pensa-t-il tout en s'esquivant plus ou moins discrètement. Il ne comptait pas faire de mal à l'infirmière, ni à personne d'autre, d'ailleurs, mais ça, les Feys l'ignoraient. Ah, ils allaient regretter de lui avoir rendu toutes ses forces !</p><p>Hm, ou presque, rectifia mentalement le soigneur. Il devrait dormir encore deux bonnes heures pour récupérer l'intégralité de son énergie.</p><p>- On part en balade ? persifla une voix féminine à son oreille.</p><p>Sam, saisi, perdit l'équilibre et aurait fini les quatre fers en l'air si une main étonnamment forte ne l'avait pas retenu par le coude. L'infirmière l'aida à se rasseoir sur son lit et le regarda rougir d'embarras avec un petit sourire amusé.</p><p>Elle avait l'air jeune (mais avec les Feys, ça ne voulait rien dire) et ses longs cheveux roux tombaient en boucles épaisses et soyeuses sur ses épaules. Son teint était très pâle et ses iris verts scintillaient dans la lumière ambiante comme si Sam venait de raconter une bonne blague. Dans l'ensemble, elle était bien plus petite que lui, mais sa silhouette frêle cachait une force insoupçonnée, d'après ce que Sam avait pu en voir. Elle devait avoir du sang d'elfe, même s'il devait être mélangé à d'autres lignées.</p><p>- Tu peux m'appeler Rowena, fit l'infirmière comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées. Tu es… Sam Winchester, c'est bien ça ?</p><p>Sam, stupéfait, marqua un temps d'arrêt avant de porter une main aux plaques qui pendaient autrefois à son cou. Un éclat métallique attira son regard vers sa table de nuit, où son collier reposait. Bien sûr, ils avaient dû le fouiller avant de le laisser seul avec la jeune femme.</p><p>- Oui, croassa-t-il d'une voix rendue rauque par sa sieste. Qu'est-ce que je fiche ici ?</p><p>- He bien, tu t'es vidé de toute ton énergie et tu as failli mourir, donc on t'a amené ici et on t'a soigné, expliqua Rowena d'une voix lente et avec l'expression de celle qui vous trouve très con.</p><p>Elle contempla l'aiguille de l'intraveineuse abandonnée sur le lit et pinça les lèvres, vexée. Sam éprouva une forte envie de s'excuser auprès de son homologue Fey, mais l'inquiétude qu'il ressentait vis-à-vis de sa propre sécurité et de son frère l'en empêcha.</p><p>Il devait s'évader, et vite, sinon Dean allait faire une grosse bêtise.</p><p>- Bon, écoutez, reprit-il, pressant, je n'ai rien à faire ici et vos camarades ont dû faire une erreur en m'embarquant parce que je leur suis aussi inutile vivant que mort. Je ne sais rien sur rien et personne ne paiera de rançon pour moi, donc si vous pouviez juste me laisser sortir et dire que vous n'avez rien vu…</p><p>Rowena ne se démonta pas, mais son regard étincela à nouveau, illuminé cette fois par ce qui ressemblait à de l'indignation.</p><p>- Inutile ? Tu as fumé ou quoi ?!</p><p>Désarçonné, Sam se contenta de la fixer stupidement.</p><p>- Tu es un soigneur, lui rappela la rouquine comme si c'était l'un des plus grands secrets de l'univers.</p><p>- Heu, oui, je suis au courant. Et alors ? Vous n'avez quand même pas enlevé un soldat ennemi pour qu'il soigne vos amis ?</p><p>Les sourcils délicats de la jeune femme se rejoignirent au milieu de son front, comme si elle n'en revenait pas de tant de bêtise.</p><p>- Non, bien sûr, le roi a un objectif clair…</p><p>Sam tendit l'oreille pour saisir la suite, mais l'infirmière pinça à nouveau les lèvres, mal à l'aise.</p><p>- Tu sais quoi ? Il t'en parlera lui-même !</p><p>- Mais je…</p><p>- Ta-ta-ta ! Ce ne sont pas mes affaires ! Et puis pour être honnête, je n'ai pas envie de trop t'en dire pour l'instant, ajouta-t-elle en le fixant avec méfiance.</p><p>Ah, oui, bien sûr. A ses yeux, Sam restait un ennemi mortel, et si elle ne l'avait pas encore tué, c'est parce que son roi avait besoin de le voir avant. Génial.</p><p>Dommage, elle avait l'air sympathique.</p><p>Sam la regarda lui tourner le dos, certaine qu'il n'était pas en mesure de s'en prendre à elle (et effectivement, ses jambes flageolaient toujours) et sortir un instant de l'infirmerie pour appeler quelqu'un. Un instant après, un homme de taille moyenne aux cheveux et aux yeux caramel fit son apparition dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il portait un uniforme vert et argent et quelques pièces d'armure finement ouvragées protégeaient ses épaules, ses avant-bras et ses jambes. Vu la beauté de son équipement, la lame courbée qui pendait à son côté et la longue cape sombre en tissu léger qui lui couvrait le dos, cet homme était situé très haut dans la hiérarchie Fey.</p><p>Le soldat portait nonchalamment son casque sous le bras et un sourire malicieux barrait son visage. Dès qu'il le vit, Sam pensa être en présence d'un lutin ou d'un leprechaun, mais il était trop grand pour être membre du Petit Peuple.</p><p>- Général de Brigade Gabriel, se présenta formellement le garde avant de perdre le peu de sérieux qu'il avait au départ. C'est toi, l'asperge nommée Sam Winchester dont tout le monde parle ?</p><p>- Je… suppose ? répondit Sam en essayant de ne pas se vexer.</p><p>En même temps, la plupart des Feys étaient plutôt petits et menus, si on oubliait les géants, les minotaures et les elfes purs, alors c'est sûr qu'avec ses presque deux mètres, Sam ne devait pas passer inaperçu. Ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il avait envie de se moquer de son interlocuteur. Il avait déjà vu de minuscules créatures trancher la jugulaire d'un homme à la vitesse de la lumière avec une épée de la taille d'une allumette, après tout. Si ce type avait des galons et une épée pareille, c'est qu'il avait massacré des soldats ennemis plus souvent qu'à son tour.</p><p>- Cool, enfile ça ! ordonna l'autre en lui jetant un paquet de tissu au visage.</p><p>Sam attrapa les vêtements et déglutit en reconnaissant la tunique verte et le pantalon gris traditionnels des Feys. Il jeta un coup d'œil circonspect au Général de Brigade, dont le sourire s'élargit.</p><p>- A moins que tu ne veuilles rencontrer le roi avec les fesses à l'air ? Je suis sûr qu'il va a-do-rer.</p><p>Le jeune homme frémit et entreprit de détacher les cordons qui retenaient sa blouse de patient dans son dos, puis jeta un nouveau coup d'œil vers Gabriel, qui avait l'air de beaucoup s'amuser. Ce dernier ne bougea pas d'un poil et ne fit pas non plus mine de regarder ailleurs.</p><p>- Vous voyez des armes quelque part ? ne put s'empêcher d'ironiser Sam.</p><p>- Tu sais te servir de la magie et je suis marrant, pas stupide, asséna Gabriel. Je peux appeler l'infirmière si tu veux un public varié, remarque.</p><p>Sam le fusilla du regard et se hâta de se débarrasser de sa blouse pour enfiler la tunique, qui le serrait un peu sous les aisselles. Heureusement, le vêtement était assez long pour dissimuler son entrejambe à l'officier sans-gêne qui le matait sans retenue.</p><p>- Ah, si j'avais un bronzage pareil, soupira d'ailleurs celui-ci.</p><p>Sam enfila le pantalon d'un coup sec, agacé, puis les chaussons gris déposés à côté de son lit par l'infirmière. Il avait l'impression d'être en pyjama pour aller voir un roi. Splendide.</p><p>- Parfait, on peut y aller. Après toi, Sammish, s'exclama Gabriel en s'effaçant pour le laisser passer la porte sans encombre.</p><p>Sam se leva lentement, puis vacilla vaille que vaille jusqu'à la sortie.</p><p>- Je peux te fournir une chaise roulante si tu v-, proposa Rowena, qui attendait dehors.</p><p>- Ça ira merci, l'interrompit sèchement Sam.</p><p>Il mobilisa l'énergie retrouvée pendant son sommeil dans ses jambes et la laissa circuler librement une fois satisfait de son rythme. Gabriel, dont les yeux s'étaient illuminés de bleu alors qu'il activait sa seconde vue pour voir ce que Sam fabriquait, sifflota et accéléra le pas, enthousiasmé par une chose dont Sam ignorait l'existence.</p><hr/><p>- Alors, ne parle que quand il te pose une question, ajoute "Votre Altesse" à toutes tes phrases et fais trois courbettes coup sur coup en entrant ET en sortant, le briefa rapidement le Général de Brigade en arrivant devant une double porte en bois massif couvert de magnifiques gravures.</p><p>Sam se promit que s'il survivait assez longtemps au QG des Feys, il reviendrait devant cette porte pour en admirer chaque détail. Mais avant, il devrait affronter leur roi et ne pas ressortir de cette salle les pieds devant.</p><p>- Voilà, je te laisse entrer seul là-dedans. Essaie de ne pas mourir, l'asperge. Souviens-toi : il n'est grincheux que quand on le regarde avec trop d'insistance.</p><p>- Super, c'est… rassurant, grommela Sam alors que l'officier le poussait à travers la porte, qu'un garde armé d'une hallebarde ouvrit devant lui.</p><p>Le battant claqua derrière lui avec un grincement et Sam, terrifié, résista à l'envie de faire demi-tour pour implorer Gabriel de le sortir de là. Résigné, il se concentra alors sur la pièce.</p><p>Etonnamment, il ne s'agissait pas d'une immense salle flanquée d'un trône noir, grimaçant et gigantesque. En réalité, il s'agissait d'une pièce de taille moyenne éclairée par des sphères magiques qui flottaient un peu partout et projetaient une ambiance féerique autour d'elles. Les murs étaient couverts de livres sur des sujets divers et variés et un bureau en acajou garnissait le fond de la pièce. Et là, attablé, se trouvait le roi des Feys.</p><hr/><p>- Artilleur Winchester ! appela un sous-officier en entrant sous la tente où Dean et sa compagnie avalaient leur repas.</p><p>Aussitôt, Dean se leva d'un bond, manquant de répandre la soupe de son ami Castiel sur le sol, et adressa un salut militaire à son supérieur.</p><p>- Présent !</p><p>Le nouveau venu traversa la cantine à grands pas et lui remit un pli cacheté avant de tourner les talons sans rien ajouter. Dean se rassit avec lenteur et détailla le cachet qui fermait le message.</p><p>- C'est l'Escouade C ? s'étonna Castiel en regardant par-dessus son épaule.</p><p>- Sam a peut-être trouvé un nouveau moyen de t'envoyer du courrier depuis la première ligne, supposa Benny en tapotant l'épaule de son camarade.</p><p>- Ouvre-le, l'encouragea Ellen en mordant dans son petit pain.</p><p>Dean essaya de calmer les tremblements qui agitaient ses mains et se força à inspirer profondément. Habituellement, Sam lui faisait passer des lettres en soudoyant le facteur de son escouade, qui n'acceptait de transporter que le courrier de ses supérieurs. C'était le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour éviter d'utiliser la carriole du courrier, réputée pour semer son chargement un peu partout sur le front.</p><p>Or, seuls les officiers et sous-officiers envoyaient du courrier cacheté, alors à moins que Sam ait un gros souci, aucun courrier de ce genre n'aurait dû arriver chez lui.</p><p>Il brisa le sceau et ouvrit la lettre, son expression passant peut à peu de la surprise à l'horreur la plus abjecte.</p><p>- Que se passe-t-il ? s'enquit Ellen avec douceur en voyant sa tête.</p><p>Dean laissa tomber la lettre sur la table et se leva à toute vitesse pour sortir de la tente.  Pressentant une catastrophe, Castiel s'emparant du pli et le parcourut en quelques secondes.</p><p>- <em>Mr Winchester… Votre frère ne s'est pas présenté au check-point aujourd'hui… présumé mort ou prisonnier… En cas de désertion… peine de mort.</em></p><p>- Et merde, lâcha Benny.</p><p>Les trois artilleurs se consultèrent rapidement du regard, puis se levèrent à leur tour d'un commun accord. Ils émergèrent de la tente juste à temps pour voir Dean entasser ses affaires dans son sac, mortellement sérieux.</p><p>- Dean ! appela Ellen avec inquiétude. Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, au juste ?</p><p>- Retrouver mon frère, émit Dean entre ses dents serrées.</p><p>- Si ça se trouve il s'est paumé sur le champ de bataille, ça arrive ! tenta maladroitement Benny, s'attirant un regard noir de l'artilleuse.</p><p>- Ce que Benny essaie de dire, c'est que Sam a très bien pu se retrouver avec un autre régiment après la bataille de cet après-midi, reprit Castiel. Il n'a juste pas eu le temps de retrouver son escouade, voilà tout.</p><p>- Il est présumé <em>mort</em>, Cas ! Mort ! cingla Dean en jetant son sac sur son épaule. Il est peut-être gravement blessé quelque part dans cet enfer et si je n'y vais pas, personne ne l'aidera !</p><p>- Rien ne dit qu'il est blessé, tenta Ellen. Et même si c'était le cas, ses amis soigneurs l'auraient aidé en priorité, non ?</p><p>- En plus, Sam est très intelligent et s'il a survécu pendant toutes ces années, ce n'est pas pour rien, renchérit Castiel en emboîtant le pas à son ami, qui se dirigeait rapidement vers la sortie du camp.</p><p>- Il a juste besoin de récupérer un peu et puis il se soignera tout seul, au pire, dédramatisa Benny.</p><p>- Et s'il était prisonnier de ces… malades ?! Et s'ils le torturaient ?! lança Dean, sa voix laissant transparaître la panique qui l'habitait.</p><p>- Les Feys n'ont aucun intérêt à torturer les membres des unités médicales, le raisonna Castiel. En plus, ces derniers temps, l'Escouade C n'a presque pas compté de morts. Les Feys évitent les soigneurs comme la peste et ne se donnent pas la peine de les tuer, vu qu'ils ne sont pas armés !</p><p>- En plus, si tu quittes ton poste, tu seras taxé de déserteur et exécuté ! lui rappela Benny.</p><p>- Je me fiche de mourir ! Mon petit frère est peut-être dans une geôle Fey quelque part de l'autre côté des lignes, si pas pire, et vous voulez que je reste là les bras croisés ?! s'écria Dean, faisant sursauter les sentinelles.</p><p>Castiel, survolté, se planta devant son ami et le prit par les épaules pour l'empêcher d'avancer davantage.</p><p>- Tu vas m'écouter, Dean Winchester, fit-il d'un ton qui n'admettait aucune discussion. Ton frère va bien, j'en suis sûr. Et même s'il était prisonnier, tu ne peux pas affronter toute une armée à toi seul pour le secourir. Tu veux vraiment qu'on ait à lui annoncer la nouvelle de ton trépas quand il reviendra ? Tu tiens vraiment à mourir… à laisser ton frère seul au monde pour <em>rien </em>?</p><p>Dean le fixa, stupéfait, puis ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer.</p><p>- …Non. Mais s'il meurt à cause de moi… je ne me le pardonnerai jamais, Cas, avoua le jeune homme anéanti.</p><p>- Je suis sûre qu'on aura bientôt de ses nouvelles, assura Ellen.</p><p>- Et puis, le connaissant, il est sûrement en train de draguer une cougar Fey pour s'évader, ajouta Benny avec un sourire sarcastique.</p><hr/><p>- Vous, souffla Sam en reconnaissant l'homme blond qui lui avait rendu visite à son arrivée à l'infirmerie.</p><p>Son visage était comme taillé à la serpe et il arborait une fine barbe claire qui lui couvrait le menton et les joues, détail étonnant pour un Fey. Son nez se retroussait un peu à son extrémité, mais il avait indéniablement l'air sérieux et grave d'un roi en guerre. Le roi cessa d'écrire sur un parchemin en entendant la voix de Sam et leva vers lui les yeux les plus bleus qu'il ait jamais vus. Et pourtant, il avait rencontré Castiel, le copain artilleur de Dean.</p><p>Le roi des Feys portait une tunique bleu nuit brodée d'argent et seul un épais médaillon précieux indiquait son rang. L'homme se leva, surprenant Sam, et fit le tour du bureau pour se dresser face à lui. C'est là que Sam remarqua la longue cape qu'il portait, à l'image de Gabriel. La différence majeure entre les deux Feys, c'est que celui-ci avait une cape faite de plumes noires si longues qu'elles traînaient sur le sol avec un froufroutement à peine audible.</p><p>- Sympa la cape, lâcha Sam à mi-voix avant de pouvoir s'en empêcher.</p><p>Le roi haussa un sourcil, preuve qu'il l'avait entendu, et Sam se souvint des instructions de Gabriel et leva les yeux vers le plafond.</p><p>- Vous vouliez me voir… Votre Altesse ? grinça-t-il entre ses dents.</p><p>Le second sourcil royal rejoignit le premier.</p><p>- Sam Winchester… c'est bien ça ? entonna la voix calme et rauque du souverain, envoyant des frissons le long de la colonne vertébrale de son prisonnier en quelques mots à peine.</p><p>- Si fait, Votre Altesse, répondit Sam en se concentrant sur le dos des livres exposés le long des murs.</p><p>Un soupir de lassitude s'éleva dans la pièce et Sam, étonné, se tourna à nouveau vers le monarque.</p><p>- Laisse-moi deviner ; Gabriel t'a dit de m'appeler "Votre Altesse" et de ne pas me regarder dans les yeux, je me trompe ?</p><p>- Et il m'a dit de faire des courbettes, confirma Sam. Merde, j'ai oublié les courbettes…</p><p>Il commença à se pencher en avant, mais une main puissante le retint.</p><p>- Gabriel devient vite agaçant quand il s'ennuie, lui apprit le roi, comme si Sam l'ignorait.</p><p>Le jeune homme hésita, puis posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :</p><p>- Je suppose que je ne suis donc pas obligé de vous faire la révérence ?</p><p>- Grands dieux non, rétorqua le roi avec une grimace. Mais j'oublie mes manières. Lucifer, roi des Feys… du moins jusqu'à la fin de la guerre.</p><p>Il tendit une main à Sam, qui la considéra avec méfiance. Une petite voix à son oreille - qui sonnait exactement comme celle de sa mère - le réprimanda pour son impolitesse et il finit par avancer la sienne pour serrer franchement les doigts du roi. Vu la tête de ce dernier, il ne devait pas avoir l'habitude des poignées de mains bien vigoureuses. Sam, mal à l'aise, se retint d'essuyer la sueur qui humidifiait ses doigts sur sa tunique. Il ne manquerait plus que ça, tiens.</p><p>- Désolé, je ne suis pas très au fait de… l'étiquette ? s'excusa le descendant Fey avec une grimace contrite.</p><p>Il se souvint à ce moment de la conversation qu'il discutait avec le chef du camp ennemi, mais comme ce dernier n'avait eu aucun geste violent à son égard - bordel, il l'avait même sauvé ! - il n'avait aucune raison de faire preuve d'irrespect ou d'agressivité. En fait, le roi avait l'air plus las que menaçant.</p><p>- Ce n'est pas un problème, fit le roi en esquissant un sourire pour la première fois. Quand j'ai vu dans quel état mes hommes t'ont ramené, j'ai cru que tu étais mort, mais il faut croire que les descendants Feys sont plus… vigoureux que les humains normaux.</p><p>- Ah, oui, à propos de ça, merci de les avoir laissés me soigner, dit Sam avec un signe de tête.</p><p>L'expression de Lucifer changea encore et Sam s'interrogea, paniqué, sur la signification des signes de tête chez les Feys. En fait, il avait beau connaître la magie, il ne savait rien à rien sur la culture de son ancêtre !</p><p>- Ils avaient des ordres très précis te concernant, expliqua Lucifer sans relever le langage corporel chaotique de son interlocuteur.</p><p>Cette simple phrase suffit à figer Sam sur place.</p><p>- "Me concernant" ? Vous aviez donc planifié mon enlèvement depuis le début ? Pourquoi ?</p><p>Le roi des Feys se tourna vers l'un de ses rayonnages et son regard contempla un point fixe avec… embarras ?</p><p>- En fait, mes soldats avaient pour ordre de trouver et de ramener un membre de ton escouade entre ces murs. Pour être honnête, j'ignorais jusqu'à ton existence avant ce jour.</p><p>- Génial, je me sens tout de suite mieux, grommela Sam.</p><p>- Ne le prends pas mal, ajouta rapidement le roi, comme s'il craignait de l'avoir vexé. Être un anonyme est une bonne chose en temps de guerre.</p><p>- Je connais au moins vingt hommes et femmes qui peuvent vous assurer le contraire, rétorqua Sam.</p><p>- Ces hommes et ces femmes ont-ils déjà été les cibles de plusieurs attentats ? répondit le roi sur le même ton.</p><p>- Non… mais ils sont considérés comme de la poudre à canon, rien de plus.</p><p>Lucifer le fixa avec une expression insondable, et Sam crut qu'il avait encore une fois dépassé les bornes. Le plus étrange, c'est qu'un sourire commençait à détendre les traits tirés du monarque, lui donnant l'air plus jeune. Moins fatigué.</p><p>- Je n'en avais pas après toi personnellement, reprit Lucifer, mais je commence à être content que ça soit tombé sur toi.</p><p>Sam lui retourna une œillade mi-indignée, mi-curieuse, mais l'air imperturbable du roi le laissa dans l'incompréhension la plus totale. C'est pourquoi il préféra se concentrer sur sa situation actuelle.</p><p>- Bon, et qu'est-ce que vous avez contre l'Escouade C, alors ?</p><p>C'est alors qu'il posait la question que Sam fut frappé par la réponse.</p><p>Les membres de l'Escouade C étaient tous des descendants Feys, sans exception. Autrement dit, des traîtres aux yeux des Feys. Evidemment que leur roi les avait pris en grippe, tous autant qu'ils étaient. Et comme il ne pouvait les enlever tous, Sam allait payer pour ses semblables. Yahou.</p><p>- Ce n'est pas tant un grief, commença Lucifer. Je suis plutôt perplexe. Pourquoi des descendants Feys combattraient-ils du côté du Gouverneur, qui les a en horreur ?</p><p>- Peut-être que nous n'avons pas eu le choix, fit sombrement Sam. Peut-être que les soigneurs qui ne servent pas le Gouverneur et sa stupide guerre sont tout simplement exécutés.</p><p>Les sourcils du souverain se froncèrent et il alla s'appuyer contre son bureau dans une posture très informelle. Sa cape de plumes s'élargit dans son dos alors qu'il croisait les bras pour regarder Sam d'un œil nouveau.</p><p>- Il ne vous est jamais venu à l'esprit que nous vous accueillerions à bras ouverts ? s'étonna le grand blond.</p><p>- Notre famille et nos amis sont humains, dit simplement Sam. Et certains d'entre nous n'ont que quelques gouttes de sang Fey, alors…</p><p>- Alors vous avez cru que nous vous rejetterions, comprit le roi. C'est logique, mais faux. Tout être doué de magie est le bienvenu chez nous, mais visiblement, vos ancêtres n'ont pas fait passer le message.</p><p>- Si vous aviez quelque chose à faire de notre bonheur, ça se saurait, gronda Sam. Des dizaines d'entre nous meurent chaque années dans le no man's land !</p><p>Lucifer le dévisagea avec froideur, comme on regarderait un enfant particulièrement capricieux.</p><p>- Toutes les guerres font des victimes, Sam. Les innocents sont rarement épargnés, malgré ce que tu as l'air de croire. Et si tu penses que ton cher Gouverneur vous considère seulement comme des êtres vivants, tu te trompes lourdement.</p><p>Sam ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais la simple mention du Gouverneur lui fit ravaler ses propos. Effectivement, il n'était pas rare qu'un boulet frappe des alliés, ou qu'un soigneur prenne une balle perdue. Cependant, il était quasiment routinier pour les soldats d'exécuter des soigneurs récalcitrants, il devait accorder ça au roi des Feys. Lucifer dut lire la réalisation sur son visage, car son regard s'adoucit à nouveau.</p><p>- Nous avons tenté de faire passer les tiens derrière nos lignes, au début de la guerre, continua-t-il avec précaution. Le nombre de descendants Feys que nous avons réussi à sauver était dérisoire par rapport à ce que nous savions du recensement effectué avant la guerre. Le Gouverneur a compris ce que nous faisions et vous a tous tenus hors de ma portée, sûrement pour garder vos pouvoirs à son service.</p><p>Sam plissa les paupières, perdu, puis comprit à quoi Lucifer faisait référence. La période dont il parlait correspondait avec la prohibition de la magie.</p><p>- Nous étions presque tous dans des écoles de magie médicale ouvertes par le Gouverneur, l'informa donc Sam. Mais vous vous trompez, il n'a pas utilisé notre magie pour vous faire la guerre. A vrai dire, il l'a rendue illégale, à l'exception de la magie de soins.</p><p>Lucifer écarquilla les yeux, estomaqué par ce que Sam venait de lui révéler.</p><p>- Tu… es sérieux ?</p><p>- Heu, oui ? fit platement Sam.</p><p>- C'est ridicule. Rendre la magie illégale ? Et pourquoi ne pas interdire aux gens de respirer, tant qu'il y était ?! s'insurgea le roi des Feys.</p><p>- Ça lui a permis de nous rassembler et de nous tenir hors de votre portée, lui rappela le jeune homme.</p><p>- Certes, mais cette loi n'aurait de sens que s'il s'y pliait lui aussi !</p><p>Sam tiqua, c'était plus fort que lui.</p><p>- Attendez… vous dites que le Gouverneur utilise la magie ?</p><p>Lucifer se tapota le menton du bout de l'index, pensif.</p><p>- Les gens qui ont utilisé la magie malgré l'interdiction… que leur est-il arrivé ? demanda-t-il doucement.</p><p>- Ils sont morts, répondit Sam en esquissant une grimace quand il réalisa à quel point cette phrase était devenue naturelle.</p><p>Lucifer claqua des doigts, saisissant une information qui avait dû passer au-dessus de la tête de son prisonnier, qui se sentit très con pour la seconde fois de la journée.</p><p>- Allez, dites-moi tout, râla le soigneur, dont les genoux recommencèrent à flageoler.</p><p>- Ces Feys ne sont pas morts, lui apprit le monarque. Le Gouverneur se sert d'eux pour mettre au point des armes, voilà ce qui se passe !</p><p>- C'est n'importe quoi, nos soldats n'ont pas d'armes magiques, contra Sam en croisant les bras.</p><p>- Bien sûr que si, nous avons déjà reçu des blessés présentant des traces de sorts et de malédictions. Le Gouverneur est juste assez malin pour éviter de faire étalage de son armement devant ses hommes, au risque de mettre son autorité en péril.</p><p>Comme le soigneur avait l'air sceptique, le roi déboutonna le col de sa tunique et dénuda son épaule pour attirer l'attention de Sam sur une vilaine cicatrice qui s'étalait sur sa peau.</p><p>- Tu vois ça ? Un officier a essayé de me poignarder avec une lame enchantée juste après une bataille. J'ai failli y passer.</p><p>Sam activa sa seconde vue, illuminant ses iris d'une couleur dorée, et constata qu'effectivement, la cicatrice contenait toujours des traces d'une magie noire et vicieuse dont l'unique but était d'infliger des dégâts irréversibles à sa victime. Que le roi y ait échappé était un miracle.</p><p>Alors comme ça, le Gouverneur agissait contre ses propres règles…</p><p>Sam, perdu dans ses pensées, ne remarqua même pas que ses genoux se dérobaient sous lui. Il fallut que le souverain lui-même le rattrape pour qu'il évite une chute pitoyable et pas très glorieuse.</p><p>- Retourne donc te coucher, conseilla le blond. Nous reprendrons cette discussion plus tard.</p><hr/><p>Couché sur le dos dans son lit d'hôpital, Sam ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil, au grand dam de Rowena qui soupirait un peu plus à chaque fois qu'elle passait devant lui et le voyait éveillé. Il avait tout simplement trop d'informations à avaler, et le fait d'être prisonnier n'améliorait en rien son état psychologique.</p><p>D'une part, il était toujours estomaqué par les manipulations du Gouverneur, d'autant qu'il n'en avait rien vu jusqu'à ce que Lucifer lui ouvre les yeux. Il est vrai que les exécutions de sorciers pris à utiliser une magie interdite n'étaient pas publiques, au contraire de celle des membres de l'Escouade C incapables d'assurer leur service. Les unes servaient à faire passer des avantages tactiques discrètement vers les coulisses, les autres à montrer l'exemple à ne pas suivre.</p><p>Quant à l'escamotage d'urgence des descendants Feys… he bien, Sam devait reconnaître qu'il s'agissait d'un coup de maître.</p><p>Du reste, il ignorait toujours pour quelle raison Lucifer avait ordonné l'enlèvement d'un soigneur. Il ne pouvait pas s'agir que d'une question de curiosité à l'égard de leur allégeance, tout de même ! Il y avait d'autres façons moins risquées et moins ennuyeuses d'obtenir des informations, par le biais d'espions, par exemple. Là, les gens de Lucifer devaient le surveiller et le soigner en continua, histoire qu'il ne s'évade pas pour rapporter ce qu'il avait vu à ses supérieurs.</p><p>Pas qu'il ait vu grand' chose…</p><p>Ah, si. Les rumeurs concernant Lucifer étaient infondées. Il n'avait pas de cornes, et à moins qu'il ne cache une queue reptilienne sous sa cape de plumes, l'homme n'avait rien d'un monstre. Et il était loin d'être aussi cruel que le prétendaient les bruits de couloirs. Il s'était montré correct avec Sam, si bien que le jeune homme avait eu l'impression de discuter d'égal à égal. Sans oublier que le souverain l'avait aidé à retrouver son équilibre et invité à mettre fin à leur discussion pourtant importante pour qu'il puisse aller se coucher. Le type faisait enlever un membre de l'armée ennemie et l'envoyait au lit quand les choses devenaient intéressantes. M'enfin.</p><p>Malgré son statut de prisonnier, il n'avait pas l'impression d'être en danger. Les Feys qu'il avait rencontrés étaient plutôt attachants, bizarrement, et une part primitive de Sam se sentait chez elle. Ses sens surdéveloppés de Fey lui rapportaient des odeurs plaisantes de cuisine, ses yeux enregistraient les moindres détails de la décoration discrète du château de Lucifer, sa peau appréciait le tissu fluide de sa tunique à sa juste valeur et ses oreilles… Ses oreilles étaient aux anges, car depuis quelques minutes jouaient des instruments inconnus qui lui donnaient l'impression d'être couché au fond du lit d'une rivière et caressé des pieds à la tête par un courant chaud.</p><p>Sam, curieux, se leva de son lit et tituba jusqu'à la fenêtre, qui donnait sur la cour intérieure. Là, illuminés par un feu de camp, les musiciens jouaient une mélodie envoûtante qui évoquaient de vieux souvenirs au soldat. Malgré le contexte désolant de la guerre, ces Feys parvenaient à faire passer des notes d'espoir à travers leur musique et leurs chants, et Sam réprima de justesse un bâillement. Des Feys se levèrent peu à peu de leur siège et sortirent des bâtiments pour danser, et Sam crut reconnaître Gabriel, qui s'était lancé dans un genre de gigue endiablée au bras d'une plantureuse brune.</p><p>- Ils répètent pour demain, lui apprit Rowena en le rejoignant à la fenêtre.</p><p>- Demain ? s'étonna Sam, surpris par l'arrivée silencieuse de l'infirmière.</p><p>D'habitude, les pas des autres lui semblaient lourds et bruyants, et il était difficile de le surprendre ainsi. Il faut croire que les Feys ont le pas léger.</p><p>- Il y a un mariage demain, expliqua la rouquine avec un sourire. Le roi tient à ce que malgré la guerre, la vie continue. Et puis, ça remonte le moral des troupes.</p><p>- Une fête sur un champ de bataille ? s'étonna Sam.</p><p>- Vous n'en faites pas, de l'autre côté ?</p><p>- He bien, parfois on se rassemble et on chante, mais ce n'est jamais aussi… joyeux. Et pendant les fêtes saisonnières, nos supérieurs nous autorisent à faire de petites soirées avec parfois un peu d'alcool.</p><p>- C'est bien triste, soupira Rowena en regardant le ciel nocturne.</p><p>- Comment pouvez-vous avoir autant de nourriture ? demanda Sam en remarquant pour la première fois les plats de fruits divers que des elfes portaient à l'intérieur des murs pour la nuit.</p><p>- He bien, nous avons encore pas mal de terres disponibles malgré la guerre civile, et les hommes et les femmes qui ne se battent pas travaillent dans les champs et les vergers. La magie les aide à tout faire pousser plus vite et on a même vu un mage capable de changer des pierres en vaches. Si tu veux mon avis, ton Gouverneur s'est tiré une balle dans le pied en bannissant la magie.</p><p>- Mouais… souffla Sam en sentant ses paupières se fermer d'elles-mêmes.</p><p>- Allez, file au dodo, soigneur, avant que je ne t'assomme ! menaça l'infirmière.</p><p>Sam alla docilement se mettre au lit et s'endormit comme une masse, charmé par la musique sûrement imprégnée de magie des Feys.</p><hr/><p>La pensée d'un Dean paniqué et désespéré le réveilla en sursaut le lendemain matin, et la première chose qu'il vit fut la lumière éclatante du soleil à travers les rideaux de l'infirmerie. Sam se redressa dans son lit et essaya de se souvenir de ses cauchemars - car il en faisait toutes les nuits depuis des années - mais aucune terreur nocturne ne se rappela à son bon souvenir. Il avait dormi comme une pierre pour la première fois depuis… une éternité.</p><p>Il ne prenait pas de risques en supposant qu'il s'agissait là des effets de la musique des Feys.</p><p>Rowena fit son entrée dans l'infirmerie en baillant largement et en poussant devant elle un chariot garni de plateaux surmontés de nourriture. Elle en donna un à Sam, qui campait devant la porte, puis se hâta de servir les autres patients plus ou moins conscients. Le jeune homme mangea le meilleur petit-déjeuner de tous les temps et faillit demander à l'infirmière si il pouvait se resservir, mais le regard vert plein de sérieux qu'elle lui lança l'en dissuada.</p><p>D'accord, ce n'était pas le moment d'abuser.</p><p>La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau et Sam se tendit, prêt à bondir en cas de danger. Au lieu de ça, il resta bouche bée en reconnaissant le visiteur, qui mit Rowena dans le même état.</p><p>- Bien dormi ? demanda Lucifer d'un ton dégagé.</p><p>- Heu, oui, balbutia Sam. Très bien, en fait. Et vous ?</p><p>La rouquine hoqueta en arrière-plan, mais le roi se fendit d'un petit sourire avant d'acquiescer, visiblement ravi que Sam pose la question.</p><p>- La nourriture te convient ? s'enquit alors le souverain avec sérieux.</p><p>- Parfaitement, oui, affirma Sam en se demandant où était l'arnaque.</p><p>- Il te faudra d'autres vêtements, nota le roi en voyant sa tunique fripée. Nous n'avons que des uniformes Feys ici, ajouta-t-il avec un regard en biais vers Sam, comme si celui-ci allait protester.</p><p>- C'est parfait, merci, fit poliment le prisonnier.</p><p>Bon, ses supérieurs feraient sûrement une drôle de tête en apprenant sa petite trahison, mais bon, ce n'est pas comme s'il avait le choix, si ?</p><p>- Ton uniforme humain doit encore être au lavage…</p><p>- Tu peux lui dire adieu, intervint Rowena. Si les gosses le voient sur le séchoir, ils vont le piquer pour jouer à la guerre.</p><p>- En ce qui me concerne, ils peuvent le garder, fit Sam. Enfin, sauf si vous comptez me laisser rentrer de mon côté des lignes, bien sûr. Je ne suis pas sûr que mes camarades me reconnaîtront d'aussi loin.</p><p>Rowena, nerveuse, interrogea son roi du regard, mais celui-ci resta aussi zen qu'à son arrivée et se garda bien de répondre.</p><p>- Est-ce que… vous souhaitez continuer la discussion d'hier soir ? demanda finalement Sam, que ce suspense mettait au supplice.</p><p>- Pas tout de suite, en fait, l'informa Lucifer.</p><p>Ses yeux s'illuminèrent de rouge pendant l'espace d'une seconde, puis il esquissa un sourire satisfait avant de reprendre :</p><p>- Je vois que tu as bien récupéré, c'est une bonne chose. Je ne pourrai pas te recevoir tout de suite, vu que je dois voir mes officiers dans moins de cinq minutes. J'ai donc demandé à Gabriel de te montrer les environs.</p><p>Le petit gars aux cheveux caramel passa la tête par la porte et fit une tête d'abruti en voyant Sam et Rowena, qui pouffa. Le prisonnier, pour sa part, en resta comme deux ronds de flan.</p><p>- Vous… vous me laissez me promener partout ?</p><p>Le roi reporta sur lui un regard inquisiteur et Sam maudit sa grande bouche.</p><p>- Penses-tu qu'il soit nécessaire de te mettre des fers anti-magie autour des poignets ? demanda le monarque. Ou de te ficeler à ton lit ?</p><p>- Non, répondit rapidement le jeune homme. Je sais me tenir et je suis rouillé en magie, rappelez-vous.</p><p>- Fort bien, conclut le roi. Rowena, Sam, Gabriel… je vous laisse.</p><p>Il s'esquiva par la porte et Gabriel le remplaça aussitôt. Il se dirigea vivement vers les plateaux des patients endormis et piocha une brioche intacte sur l'un d'eux.</p><p>- Gabriel ! le houspilla Rowena, indignée. Obéis aux ordres au lieu de te bâfrer !</p><p>- Mais j'adore les brioches ! se défendit l'officier à la bouche pleine tout en adressant un clin d'œil à un Sam plus que surpris.</p><p>Dans quel monde les infirmières s'adressaient-elles ainsi aux généraux ?</p><p>- Dégage de mon infirmerie ! feula la rouquine alors que ses yeux s'illuminaient de violet.</p><p>Gabriel leva les mains en signe de reddition et poussa Sam vers la sortie.</p><p>- Héhéhéhé, j'adore la faire tourner en bourrique, ricana le petit blond. Elle part toujours au quart de tour !</p><p>- C'est pas exactement le genre de femme qui me donne envie de l'emmerder, observa Sam, plus détendu maintenant que le roi était loin.</p><p>- Que veux-tu, j'aime vivre dangereusement, expliqua le Général. Bon, premièrement, on va aller à la blanchisserie pour remplacer tes frusques.</p><hr/><p>Trois heures plus tard, Sam avait un mal de dos à se rouler par terre, dix nouvelles tuniques et autant de pantalons, une paire de bottes en cuir souple, une lame de rasoir et un baume pour la peau, courtoisie d'une apothicaire qui le trouvait "plus joli à regarder sans tous ses poils". Gabriel avait, à son grand dam, une réserve inépuisable d'énergie et avait insisté pour montrer à Sam les moindres recoins du château, le laissant juste souffler assez longtemps pour enfiler ses nouveaux habits. Bon, il l'avait encore maté sans retenue, mais Sam commençait doucement à s'y faire.</p><p>- Dis, lâcha-t-il alors que l'officier l'entraînait inexorablement vers les vestiaires des femmes.</p><p>- Hm ? émit Gabriel d'un ton absent en se concentrant pour lancer un sort de Transparence à la porte.</p><p>- Est-ce que tu penses que je pourrais envoyer une lettre à mon frère ? Il doit être dingue d'inquiétude à l'heure qu'il est…</p><p>Gabriel se tourna vers lui, interpellé.</p><p>- Tu es sérieux ?!</p><p>- C'est mon frère. Je le connais bien, dès que l'Escouade C lui apprendra que j'ai disparu, il va vouloir me retrouver et faire une grosse bêtise, comme déserter ou aller seul dans le no man's land !</p><p>Le visage de Gabriel perdit toute trace d'enthousiasme et ses sourcils se rejoignirent au milieu de son front.</p><p>- Oh, Sam… J'ignore si Lucifer l'autorisera, mais parle-lui-en quand tu le verras, peut-être que… enfin, il est imprévisible, le salaud. Sache quand même qu'il est susceptible de refuser, vu que…</p><p>- Ça vous mettra en danger, je sais, acheva Sam. Vous pourrez lire mon message, le faire décrypter si vous le voulez ou ne me permettre que trois mots, mais pitié, laissez-moi lui écrire !</p><p>- Ça ne dépend pas de moi, malheureusement, regretta Gabriel en secouant la tête.</p><p>Le Général de Brigade se tourna vers la fenêtre la plus proche et observa la position du soleil pour avoir une idée de l'heure.</p><p>- Je pense que la réunion est terminée, allons voir le roi, décréta-t-il.</p><p>Il se remit en route sans vérifier si Sam le suivait, mais le prisonnier lui emboîta le pas sans discuter, priant pour que Lucifer accède à sa demande.</p><p>- Ce qui m'étonne, c'est que le roi ne t'ait pas convié à la réunion, lâcha Sam pour changer de sujet. Pourtant tu es l'un de ses officiers, non ?</p><p>- C'est vrai, se rengorgea Gabriel. Le truc, c'est que je suis son bras droit et j'ai ainsi toute sa confiance, donc qui de mieux pour faire marcher son soigneur au pas ? En plus, je ne suis pas le genre de gars qui participe aux réunions. En général, Lucifer me donne les notes de son secrétaire et si j'ai une remarque à faire, il a pour usage de me rappeler que je n'avais qu'à être là, voilà tout.</p><p>- Tu es bizarre comme officier, rigola Sam.</p><p>C'est alors que les paroles maladroites de Gabriel lui mirent la puce à l'oreille. "<em>Son</em> soigneur", avait-il dit. Cela voulait-il dire que Lucifer comptait mettre les pouvoirs de Sam à son service exclusif ? Quelle idée…</p><p>Comme la veille, Gabriel s'arrêta devant le double battant qui menait au bureau de son supérieur et laissa Sam continuer seul dans l'antre bien éclairé du roi des Feys. Le jeune homme pénétra dans la salle sur la pointe des pieds au cas où la réunion ne serait pas tout à fait terminée. Heureusement, Lucifer était seul dans son bureau et considérait un tas de cartes du royaume avec préoccupation.</p><p>Son visage s'éclaira quand il vit Sam débarquer et il replia rapidement les plans, rappel supplémentaire du statut de prisonnier de Sam. Sauf que dans les faits, le soigneur doutait que quiconque ici se donnerait la peine de l'empêcher de s'enfuir, à part Rowena. Mais il était vrai également que l'infirmière se comportait comme une dictatrice quand il s'agissait de ses patients.</p><p>- Sam Winchester, le salua le roi. La visite t'a plu ?</p><p>- Si fait, Sire, assura brièvement le grand brun.</p><p>Lucifer grimaça.</p><p>- Appelle-moi par mon prénom. Tu n'es pas l'un de mes subordonnés, après tout. A moins que tu ne te considères dorénavant comme un Fey ?</p><p>- Je suis humain, rectifia Sam. Je ne suis votre sujet qu'à dix pourcents, si on doit absolument en passer par là.</p><p>- Ce sera donc "Lucifer" pour toi, sourit le roi.</p><p>- Parfait.</p><p>Sam acquiesça, puis fronça les sourcils.</p><p>- Gabriel vous appelle Lucifer, pourtant il est de votre peuple.</p><p>Lucifer éclata de rire au grand étonnement de Sam, qui ne l'avait jamais vu afficher aussi clairement ses émotions.</p><p>- Gabriel ne respecte rien ni personne, expliqua le blond. Il a le droit de me parler de façon informelle, d'autant qu'il est mon frère. Il évite juste de le faire en public, c'est tout.</p><p>Surpris, Sam essaya de comparer l'espèce d'énergumène en armure au monarque digne qui lui faisait face. Ils n'avaient rien en commun, mis à part la couleur de leurs cheveux.</p><p>- D'accord… soupira-t-il, acceptant tout simplement le lien fraternel douteux. Bon, vous deviez me dire pourquoi vous m'avez enlevé hier, et je ne sais toujours rien de vos plans en ce qui me concerne.</p><p>Lucifer hocha la tête et montra un siège en bois massif couvert d'un coussin de cuir à son invité, qui y prit place après un temps d'hésitation.</p><p>- J'irai droit au but, reprit le monarque. J'ai besoin de ton aide, Sam Winchester.</p><p>- Pour ? s'enquit le prisonnier sans temps mort.</p><p>- Je voudrais que tu apprennes la magie médicale à mes gens, expliqua Lucifer avant de lui adresser un coup d'œil soucieux, comme s'il s'attendait à un refus ou à des moqueries.</p><p>Sam, de son côté, était tout aussi bouleversé. Il était prisonnier des Feys, les habitant du royaume qui utilisaient le plus la magie dans leur vie quotidienne, et voilà que leur roi lui demandait poliment de leur apprendre tout un pan de leur patrimoine !</p><p>- C'est-à-dire que…, bégaya-t-il.</p><p>Il eut le malheur de croiser le regard du roi, qui le matait ans retenue avec espoir. Comme s'il ne pouvait pas l'y obliger.</p><p>- …Pourquoi ? demanda finalement Sam. Je veux dire, je comprends pourquoi vous en avez besoin, mais pourquoi voulez-vous que je vous l'apprenne ? La magie, c'est votre culture, non ?</p><p>Le roi des Feys se mordilla la lèvre inférieure et ses yeux filèrent vers les papiers encore étalés sur son bureau, qu'il organisa pour se donner une contenance.</p><p>- Le fait est que tous nos érudits, leurs élèves ainsi que les grimoires expliquant les différents pans de cet art se trouvaient à la capitale quand la situation a dégénéré. A l'époque, le reste de la population Fey délaissait malheureusement la médecine, vu qu'ils pouvaient se faire soigner à l'ancienne ou auprès d'un mage, et se concentraient sur les tours plus utiles à leur profession. Résultat, quand nous sommes entrés en guerre, nous nous sommes retrouvés face à un grand nombre de blessés graves que la médecine traditionnelle ne pouvait pas guérir.</p><p>Sam hocha la tête, compréhensif.</p><p>- Bien sûr, au début de la guerre, les autorités Feys se sont résignées à toutes ces pertes tout en se disant que le Gouverneur en subissait autant de son côté, continua Lucifer. Ces Feys sont restés au pouvoir pendant deux ans et ont perdu un terrain considérable face au Gouverneur, c'est la raison pour laquelle le peuple a demandé la présence d'un soldat à leur tête. Ma… ma famille est connue pour ses hauts faits militaires, aussi le choix des Feys s'est porté sur moi, avec un coup de pouce de Gabriel, qui refusait d'occuper un poste trop "ennuyeux", selon ses termes.</p><p>Sam se tendit vers l'avant, fasciné malgré lui par le fonctionnement intuitif des Feys, qui avaient accordé leur confiance à un militaire. A leur place, les humains se seraient entêtés sans changer leur façon de penser.</p><p>- Dans un premier temps, nous nous sommes battus des mois durant pour récupérer les terres Feys volées par le Gouverneur, fit le roi, inconscient de l'analyse qui se déroulait dans le cerveau de son interlocuteur. Après ça, notre avancée est devenue beaucoup plus difficile, car les troupes du Gouverneur étaient bien ancrées sur son territoire. Pendant des années, les deux camps se sont affrontés au cours d'échauffourées inutiles, juste pour entretenir la tension entre les soldats. C'est alors que nous avons remarqué que les humains parvenaient à nous encercler vers la fin de chaque combat et ce, malgré toutes nos précautions.</p><p>- Les soldats soignés par mon escouade, comprit Sam.</p><p>Lucifer approuva d'un signe de tête avant de reprendre :</p><p>- Je n'en suis pas fier, mais il nous a fallu un certain temps avant de comprendre comment le Gouverneur organisait ses attaques. Nous avons finalement découvert que tous ces hommes étaient soignés grâce à la magie directement sur le no man's land, ce que nous ignorions, c'était : qui ? C'est alors que j'ai envoyé des espions de votre côté des lignes, et c'est là que nous avons eu vent de l'utilité de cette unité sans arme, l'Escouade C. Au départ, nous pensions qu'il s'agissait juste de médecins humains, mais après tout ça, nous avons - enfin - compris ce que mijotait le Gouverneur et la cruauté dont il faisait preuve envers nos cousins à moitié humains.</p><p>- Et vous avez décidé d'enlever l'un des nôtres pour compléter vos informations et apprendre la magie à vos infirmiers, termina Sam pour lui.</p><p>- Voilà, fit doucement Lucifer. Je vais être honnête avec toi, Sam Winchester. Je n'ai pas d'argent à t'offrir, car nous nous battons pour notre liberté, pas pour amasser des richesses. Je ne peux pas t'offrir de titre tant que je n'aurais pas gagné cette guerre, et je ne peux même pas garantir que mes sujets se comporteront avec respect en ta présence, car tu restes leur ennemi quoique je leur dise. Tout ce que je peux te donner, c'est un logement, trois repas par jour, des vêtements et ma protection, si fragile fut-elle. Je peux demander à Gabriel de participer à tes cours, si tu acceptes de les donner, afin qu'il surveille tes élèves. Il pourrait même devenir ton garde du corps si tu le souhaites. Je t'offre aussi la possibilité de refuser et de repartir sur l'heure librement de l'autre côté du front.</p><p>- Je ne serai plus un prisonnier ? questionna Sam, les yeux plissés.</p><p>- Tu seras mon invité personnel, répondit immédiatement Lucifer. Celui ou celle qui posera un doigt sur toi sans ta permission s'exposera à une punition plus ou moins importante selon la gravité de son crime. Bien entendu, je te demanderai de ne pas agresser mes gens en retour, sauf pour te défendre.</p><p>Sam étudia la demande du roi, mi-abasourdi, mi-compatissant. Le pauvre gars était dans une galère pas croyable et il s'abaissait à demander son aide à un ennemi - alors qu'il pouvait le menacer - pour sauver son peuple de l'extinction. Rien que pour ça, il méritait que Sam considère sérieusement sa requête.</p><p>En plus, apprendre la magie aux utilisateurs premiers de ce même art avait quelque chose d'ironique et de très tentant. S'il pouvait sympathiser avec certains d'entre eux, ils pourraient peut-être lui apprendre leurs tours ?</p><p>Cependant, avant de s'emballer, Sam devait penser à sa famille avant lui-même.</p><p>- J'ai une requête à formuler, moi aussi, dit-il.</p><p>- Je t'écoute.</p><p>- Je voudrais qu'un message soit envoyé à mon frère, de l'unité des artilleurs de Crowley, au Nord de Mornacle. Je veux qu'il sache que je vais bien, ajouta Sam avec tout l'aplomb dont il était capable.</p><p>Le visage de Lucifer se ferma un peu et il se redressa de toute sa taille.</p><p>- Si tu acceptes mon offre, je m'engage à étudier ta demande, promit le monarque.</p><p>- Très bien, conclut Sam en se levant de son siège pourtant confortable.</p><p>- Tu acceptes ? s'enquit Lucifer, toujours avec cette insupportable expression pleine d'espoir.</p><p>- Je m'engage à "étudier votre demande", singea Sam avec un sourire involontaire.</p><p>Le grand blond leva un sourcil mais ne s'indigna pas de la réponse sarcastique de son prisonnier. C'était de bonne guerre, après tout.</p><p>Sam se courba de quelques degrés vers l'avant, histoire de montrer le respect qu'il éprouvait envers cet homme sans perdre son amour-propre au passage, puis tourna les talons pour rejoindre le couloir.</p><p>- Sam ? le rappela Lucifer.</p><p>Le jeune homme s'immobilisa, la main sur la poignée de la porte.</p><p>- Hm ?</p><p>- As-tu des vêtements de cérémonie pour ce soir ?</p><p>- Pour ce soir ? répéta Sam, perdu. Pour quoi faire ?</p><p>Il se tourna pour voir un sourire ironique barrer le visage du roi.</p><p>- Pour le mariage, bien sûr.</p><hr/><p>Finalement, Lucifer avait prêté ses fringues à Sam, qui se retrouva donc en tunique noire brodée de fils d'argent figurant un dragon dont les ailes s'ouvraient au niveau de ses omoplates. Le jeune homme avait pâli en voyant le vêtement, qui devait facilement coûter plus d'un an de solde, mais Lucifer avait insisté pour qu'il le porte à la fête. Sam avait accepté, mais avait opté à la dernière minute pour une cape équipée d'un capuchon destiné à camoufler son visage pour passer inaperçu au milieu de tous ces Feys ivres.</p><p>Vu la tête de Lucifer quand il avait fait son apparition en début de soirée, le roi était déçu, mais satisfait que Sam soit venu pour participer aux réjouissances. Le prisonnier regarda son ravisseur bénir le couple elfique rougissant sous la lueur des torches et applaudit avec les autres quand les tourtereaux s'embrassèrent. Bon sang, il ne se souvenait même pas de son dernier mariage !</p><p>La musique envoûtante de la veille s'éleva à nouveau dans les airs, et les convives s'engagèrent sur la piste de danse, oubliant la guerre et ses horreurs pour quelques heures. Sam joua des coudes pour atteindre le buffet, paniqué à l'idée que les Feys l'embarquent par accident dans une de leurs rondes infernales (celles dont on ressortait à moitié mort le lendemain matin), et s'empara d'une coupe remplie d'un alcool ambré qui dégageait un arôme fruité.</p><p>Le jeune homme s'apprêtait à goûter le breuvage quand deux gros insectes bizarres volèrent au ras de la foule, manquant de percuter les danseurs. Sam se baissa in extremis et réalisa qu'en fait, il s'agissait de deux toutes petites personnes pourvues d'ailes si rapides qu'il ne parvenait même pas à les distinguer. Persuadé d'halluciner, il vida son verre d'un trait pour se remettre les idées en place et tressaillit en entendant un ricanement.</p><p>- Y a rien de pire qu'un pixie bourré, alors deux pixies… ironisa Gabriel.</p><p>Sam remplit à nouveau son hanap, soulagé. Au moins, il n'avait pas rêvé, et Lucifer avait des genres de fées rapides comme la foudre sous ses ordres. Il s'agissait sûrement des espions dont le roi avait parlé, d'ailleurs. Qui se méfierait d'un gros insecte ?</p><p>Sam replongea le nez dans son verre, savourant la douce brûlure de l'alcool Fey sur sa langue. Ça goûtait la pomme et d'autres choses inconnues du bataillon, et c'était loin d'être mauvais.</p><p>- A ta place je ferais gaffe avec l'alcool Fey, il est plus traître qu'on le pense, grimaça Gabriel en le voyant descendre son deuxième verre avec gourmandise.</p><p>- Mais on dirait du jus de pommes, remarqua Sam, enchanté par sa découverte œnologique.</p><p>- C'est là qu'est le piège, expliqua Gabriel avec un sourire en coin. Tu descends verre après verre en te disant que tout ira bien, et tu te réveilles le lendemain matin complètement nu avec une migraine terrible et des dizaines de Feys dans leur plus simple appareil autour de toi. On a beaucoup de naissances après chaque fête, bizarrement.</p><p>Sam le fixa en essayant de déterminer s'il était sérieux, puis, voyant les danses de plus en plus débauchées auxquelles se livraient les autres invités, il reposa prudemment sa coupe sur la table. Le jeune homme considéra les mets exposés sur le buffet avec méfiance.</p><p>- Y a-t-il quelque chose là-dedans qui ne risque pas de me bouffer ou de me transformer en cible pour tous les violeurs du coin ?</p><p>Gabriel éclata de rire et se saisit d'une pomme dans laquelle il mordit à pleines dents. Sam soupira et suivit son exemple. C'était le meilleur fruit qu'il ait jamais mangé, comme toutes les préparations Feys qu'il avait ingérées depuis son arrivée au fort - Montrose, comme l'avait appelé Gabriel le matin-même.</p><p>Le château était autrefois un site touristique d'Olliande, mais les Feys l'avaient tant et si bien restaurés au cours des années qu'ils avaient pu l'investir dès le début de la guerre civile pour s'en servir comme base. C'est là que se rassemblait les officiers, c'est là aussi que Lucifer préparait toutes ses stratégies et rassemblait les armes et les vivres pour toute une armée. Bien sûr, il y avait des camps Feys tout le long de la ligne de front et autant de kilomètres de tranchées, mais le fort Montrose offrait l'avantage de se trouver en hauteur et en plein milieu de la région, rendant tous les trajets urgents plus rapides.</p><p>Sam, qui avait de plus en plus chaud, ôta son capuchon et s'éloigna de la foule pour respirer un peu, Gabriel sur ses talons.</p><p>- Les dieux nous font cadeau d'une belle soirée, observa le Fey en observant le ciel bleu foncé constellé d'étoiles.</p><p>Sam ne put que lui donner raison. C'est là qu'il remarqua la musique et les lumières au loin.</p><p>- Ce sont les autres camps Feys, expliqua Gabriel en voyant les oreilles de son protégé remuer. Ils ont le droit de faire la fête, eux aussi, même si l'alcool se fait plus rare de leur côté, ajouta-t-il en rigolant franchement devant les joues rouges de Sam.</p><p>Bien sûr. Ils ne pouvaient décemment pas rappeler tous leurs guerriers au château juste pour un mariage, ç'aurait été offrir des terres durement gagnées au Gouverneur. Sam resta pensif, accoudé sur les créneaux, tandis que Gabriel prenait congé pour aller danser avec une ou deux jolies elfettes.</p><p>Le prisonnier regarda l'officier faire la gigue pour impressionner ces dames, amusé, puis retourna à son poste d'observation de la ligne de front. Même sous la faible lueur des étoiles, on voyait parfaitement la terre retournée dénuée de vie du no man's land. Il lui sembla que l'herbe se remettait à pousser du côté des camps Feys, mais il faudrait sûrement des années pour que la région redevienne habitable après la fin de la guerre, si elle se terminait un jour.</p><p>Il pensa à Dean, qui devait se ronger les sangs à des kilomètres de là, et espéra que son frère n'avait pas fait la bêtise de partir à sa recherche. S'il acceptait l'offre de Lucifer, il trahirait son camp, mais il pourrait peut-être communiquer avec Dean, même s'il devait en passer par un langage codé.</p><p>S'il refusait, il condamnait tous ces joyeux fêtards à une extinction lente et douloureuse. Plus le temps passait, plus Sam se fichait de ce qui pouvait arriver à son prétendu Gouverneur, qu'il n'avait même jamais vu de sa vie, pour commencer. Le bougre ne sortait jamais, ne passait jamais ses troupes en revue, ne visitait jamais les blessés et les malades que sa guerre avait plus ou moins épargnés. Et si Lucifer disait vrai, il leur mentait et les manipulait tous depuis huit ans. Sans compter les camarades de Sam, morts parce qu'ils avaient refusé de participer à un massacre.</p><p>Le souci, c'est que si il acceptait, il pourrait très bien inverser le cours de la guerre, aider Lucifer à gagner… mais au prix de combien de vies ? Qu'arriverait-il à ses amis ? A sa ville natale ? Aux civils ? Que ferait Lucifer pour s'assurer que les humains ne se retournent pas encore contre son peuple ?</p><p>Sam soupira et envisagea, l'espace d'une seconde, de sauter dans le vide pour ne pas devoir réfléchir à ce dilemme qui le déchirait. Mais non, sa mort ne résoudrait rien, et Lucifer se contenterait de mettre la main sur un autre soigneur pour le remplacer.</p><p>Dans quelle situation merdique se trouvait-il, au juste ?!</p><p>Le jeune homme allait rejoindre la fête quand un gros bruit le fit sursauter et reporter son attention sur le front. Une explosion venait de secouer un des camps, et la musique s'était tue, remplacée par le grondement agressif du torrent de flammes qui s'en prenait aux tentes et aux soldats qui s'y trouvaient.</p><p>Hébété, Sam leva les yeux et aperçut d'autres boules de feu s'élever en silence par-dessus la ligne d'horizons, bien loin derrière la ligne de front. S'il se fiait à la position approximative du fort par rapport aux étoiles, ces boules de feu venaient de la capitale humaine, Mornacle. Aucun canon ne pouvait tirer aussi loin, ce qui signifiait qu'il y avait effectivement de la magie en jeu. Le Gouverneur avait menti, et les boules de feu passaient bien trop haut pour que les campements humains s'en aperçoivent, surtout qu'ils devaient tous dormir à cette heure.</p><p>Bientôt, la panique s'insinua chez les convives, qui se mirent à courir dans tous les sens dans leur tenue de soirée. Lucifer, très reconnaissable avec sa longue cape de plumes, se rua vers l'estrade et prit la parole d'une voix forte pour coordonner ses soldats. Sam, de son côté, descendit de son perchoir quand les soldats Feys déferlèrent sur les murailles pour envoyer des projectiles tout aussi redoutables vers la capitale.</p><p>Le soigneur s'arrêta devant une meurtrière et se tordit les mains d'anxiété en voyant des boules de feu magique atterrir sur un campement humain, à quelques kilomètres de là.</p><p><em>Dean est artilleur, son détachement est loin derrière la ligne de front</em>, se répéta-t-il, désespéré. <em>Dean ira bien !</em></p><p>Sur ces pensées, le jeune homme descendit les marches quatre à quatre pour rejoindre les Feys dans la cour. Lucifer donnait toujours ses ordres avec une efficacité redoutable, mais il se tourna en sentant Sam derrière lui.</p><p>- Ah, te voilà ! J'ai cru que tu étais mort dans la bousculade.</p><p>- Génial, grommela Sam.</p><p>- Comment peuvent-ils balancer des boules de feu d'aussi loin ?! s'exclama Gabriel, qui revenait avec son armure et son sabre.</p><p>- Il a de très bons mages sous la main, répondit sombrement Lucifer. Gabriel, prends tes hommes avec toi et rendez-vous le plus vite possible au camp d'Azazel, voyez si vous trouvez des survivants et occupez-vous de les faire soigner.</p><p>Gabriel ne perdit pas de temps et siffla, rassemblant cinq soldats portant le même uniforme que lui. Ils filèrent sans tarder hors de la vue de Sam, qui se retrouva seul comme un con avec Lucifer et sa garde rapprochée.</p><p>- Ils ne sont que six, fit remarquer Sam.</p><p>- Ne t'en fais pas pour eux, ils sont plus forts et plus lestes que tu le penses, fit rapidement le roi. Reste ici, je vais voir comment ça se passe.</p><p>Les soldats suivirent leur chef sur les remparts et Sam se retrouva seul au milieu de la cour presque déserte. Comme il n'avait rien à faire dans l'immédiat, il se dirigea vers le buffet pour aider les courtisanes à débarrasser la table, mais ces dernières eurent un mouvement de recul en le voyant avec ses oreilles pointues et son odeur d'humain. L'une d'elles fit passer un enfant derrière elle, et Sam, choqué, finit par s'éloigner sous les regards noirs des Feys.</p><p>Quand il avait fait le tour du château avec Gabriel, ils avaient à peine fait attention à lui pour se concentrer sur l'officier, dont les blagues arrivaient à dérider les plus impassibles. Sur le coup, Sam n'avait pas remarqué à quel point le peuple de Lucifer se méfiait de lui, mais maintenant c'était clair, et il ne pouvait pas les blâmer.</p><p>Adossé à une pilasse pour ne gêner personne, Sam essaya de ne pas fuir en courant en voyant tout le monde s'agiter autour de lui, sur le qui-vive. Il ne savait pas se servir d'une arme et il ne pouvait pas aider les civils à se mettre à l'abri, autrement dit, il était inutile. En plus, il avait toujours l'impression de trahir les siens rien qu'en étant là, immobile, indécis quant à la marche à suivre. Sauf que pour trahir quelqu'un, il fallait agir, et là, il ne pouvait strictement rien faire, à part se calfeutrer dans l'infirmerie en attendant que ça passe.</p><p>Après ce qui lui sembla une éternité, trois coups de trompe retentirent, provoquant un mouvement de foule dans la cour. Rowena et quelques infirmiers apparurent avec des civières et la rouquine jeta à Sam un regard inquiet, comme s'il était blessé. Dans un même temps, Lucifer et ses gardes descendirent des remparts et se dirigèrent vers les lourdes portes du château, que quelques Feys ouvraient en hâte.</p><p>Deux minutes plus tard, Gabriel en personne apparut à la tête d'une troupe piteuse composée de soldats Feys plus ou moins indemnes. Les moins abîmés traînaient derrière eux des paillasses sur lesquelles s'entassaient des corps inertes - sûrement des cadavres. D'autres avaient placé leurs camarades sur quelques chevaux dont les yeux étaient encore écarquillés par la peur. Gabriel scruta les visages des Feys restés au château et se précipita vers Lucifer dès qu'il le reconnut.</p><p>- On a une quinzaine de blessés dont huit dans un état critique, l'informa-t-il. L'infirmerie du camp est HS, donc on les a tous ramenés ici. Les hommes valides sont restés pour éteindre les foyers et récupérer tout ce qu'ils peuvent.</p><p>Rowena et son équipe n'attendirent pas la fin du rapport du Général de Brigade pour se ruer sur les blessés et les amener en urgence à l'infirmerie. Sam, ne trouvant rien d'autre à faire, suivit les médecins et les trouva en train de placer les blessés les plus graves sur des lits propres. Le jeune homme se rongea les ongles alors que Rowena lançait des ordres à ses hommes pour arrêter une hémorragie ici, suturer une plaie juste là.</p><p>Sam activa sa seconde vue, faisant passer ses iris à une couleur ambrée, et scruta les corps des patients. Si les Feys n'agissaient pas très vite, ils n'auraient bientôt plus personne à sauver.</p><p>- Tu me crois, maintenant ? fit la voix rauque et chargée de colère de Lucifer juste à sa gauche.</p><p>La rage du roi n'était pas tournée contre lui, comprit Sam, mais vers le Gouverneur.</p><p>- Je crois… je crois qu'on va le perdre, annonça Rowena avec angoisse, penchée au-dessus d'un des soldats.</p><p>- Je n'ai plus trop le choix, si ? répondit Sam en se débarrassant de sa pèlerine pour remonter les manches de la tunique de luxe que lui avait prêtée son hôte.</p><p>Il se lava les mains dans une bassine d'eau et écarta d'autorité les infirmiers Feys qui restaient sur son chemin. L'un d'eux protesta et commença à le traiter de tous les noms, mais Rowena lui fit signe de se taire sans quitter le soigneur du regard. Ce dernier ne regardait plus que le blessé le plus atteint, essayant de déterminer comment le sauver le plus rapidement possible.</p><p>Le grand brun passa une main experte au-dessus du torse du Fey inconscient et détecta plusieurs côtes brisées qui découpaient tout ce qui passait à leur portée. Il étendit la portée de sa détection à toute la pièce et lista mentalement les blessures à traiter par ordre de gravité. D'accord, celui-là était définitivement le patient le plus amoché.</p><p>- Rowena, déclara-t-il froidement, professionnel. Chantez. Et que tous ceux qui sont capables de tisser un sort de Soutien vous accompagnent.</p><p>La rousse obéit sans hésiter, s'attirant des coups d'œil indignés de ses subordonnés. Elle leur fit les gros yeux, mais ce ne fut que quand Lucifer et Gabriel se mirent à chanter avec elle que les infirmiers suivirent le mouvement en râlant.</p><p>Sam, de son côté, s'était déjà mis au travail. Ses mains s'activaient sur la poitrine du jeune Fey couché devant lui, ressoudant doucement les côtes, réparant les dommages internes causés par ces dernières. Il referma ensuite la plaie béante qui lui ouvrait le côté et tua d'une décharge toutes les bactéries qui s'étaient infiltrées dans les tissus. Le sort de Soutien porté par les voix conjointes des Feys boosta le cœur du jeune Fey, qui se remit à battre à une allure régulière.</p><p><em>Et d'un, plus que sept. Il faut que j'aille plus vite, </em>songea machinalement Sam en se plaçant entre les lits de deux autres blessés. Généralement, il évitait de faire ça parce que ce n'était pas très professionnel de sa part, mais s'il était seul pour soigner tous ces gens, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix.</p><p>Ignorant l'air ahuri de Gabriel et des autres personnes présentes, Sam étendit une main au-dessus de chaque lit et rafistola du mieux qu'il le put les dommages internes et externes les plus urgents de chacun des deux hommes. Comme il devait se concentrer sur deux patients en même temps, l'opération dura plus longtemps, mais il put rapidement passer aux suivants, et ainsi de suite.</p><p>Conscient que l'heure était grave, il ne soigna que les blessures mortelles, laissant aux infirmiers le soin de s'occuper des fractures et estafilades secondaires. Plus il utilisait sa magie, plus sa migraine naissante martelait son cerveau, le poussant à se promettre de ne plus jamais boire d'alcool Fey.</p><p>Quand il eut enfin terminé son tour de l'infirmerie, Sam se laissa tomber sur son propre lit, à la fois vidé et bourré. Il eut à peine conscience des Feys qui circulaient dans la salle pour prendre le relai, mais il vit assez bien le visage de Lucifer, qui s'était assis à son chevet.</p><p>- Merci Sam, dit simplement le roi. Tu viens de sauver huit personnes à toi seul. Je ne l'oublierai pas.</p><p>Le soigneur ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais seul un croassement bizarre sortit de sa gorge. Il réessaya avec précaution et parvint à articuler :</p><p>- J'accepte votre offre.</p><p>Puis il s'évanouit, vaincu par sa cuite.</p><p>
  <em>à suivre…</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Even on the darkest night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Le lendemain matin, après un petit sort de soin sur sa propre tête, Sam fut invité à suivre Gabriel jusqu'à une pièce équipée de bancs en bois où étaient alignés des Feys plus ou moins énervés. Intimidé, comprenant que ces Feys étaient ses futurs élèves, Sam prit un moment pour ajuster ses vêtements, tester son haleine (heureusement rendue moins horrible par le petit-déjeuner qu'on l'avait forcé à avaler) et coiffer ses cheveux d'un revers de la main. Ensuite, seulement, il entra dans la salle. Gabriel le consulta du regard, mais Sam le renvoya à ses activités routinières. S'il ne pouvait pas se faire respecter par une classe d'adultes, cela voudrait juste dire qu'il était nul comme prof, voilà tout. Lucifer pourrait donc lui chercher un remplaçant.</p><p>- Bonjour à tous, commença Sam d'une voix pâteuse en se dirigeant vers ce qui ressemblait à son pupitre. Je suis Sam Winchester et votre roi m'a demandé de vous apprendre la magie médicale…</p><p>La porte s'ouvrit en grinçant, révélant une Rowena aux yeux cernés et deux des infirmiers de la veille. Elle adressa un sourire d'excuse à Sam et ils filèrent tous les trois s'asseoir au fond de la classe en silence.</p><p>- Donc, reprit Sam, je disais donc que je suis là pour…</p><p>- On sait très bien qui vous êtes, l'interrompit un elfe d'un air haineux. Vous êtes un humain, un voleur de magie qui pense pouvoir nous apprendre à soigner les nôtres alors que vous n'en avez rien à faire, de nous.</p><p>- Retourne te faire prendre par un cerf, espèce de… commença Rowena, du venin dans la voix.</p><p>Sam haussa un sourcil devant l'insulte originale, mais fit taire la rousse d'un geste de la main. Il resta silencieux quelques secondes, puis fit le tour de son pupitre pour déambuler devant le tableau noir que Lucifer avait gracieusement fait installer dans la classe.</p><p>- Je sais ce que vous pensez tous de moi, commença-t-il doucement. Et je sais ce que vous pensez des humains et des descendants Feys en général. Mais je vais vous dire : les humains ne sont pas tous des enfoirés de racistes à la solde du Gouverneur. A vrai dire, la plupart de ses soldats n'ont pas eu d'autre choix que de s'enrôler dans l'armée et n'ont aucun grief contre vous. Quant aux descendants Feys, qui ne sont pas si différents de vous, si ce n'est qu'ils ont été élevés par des humains, sachez que le Gouverneur leur a interdit d'utiliser leur magie par peur de les voir se retourner contre lui. Ceux qui ont désobéi ont été mis au travail de force dans les ateliers du Gouverneur, et ceux qui se sont pliés à sa loi ont été envoyés sur le champ de bataille sans arme et sans entraînement pour y être taillés en pièces soit par leurs alliés, soit par les vôtres.</p><p>Certains Feys glapirent, imaginant sans doute une vie sans magie, mais tous n'étaient pas convaincus, Sam s'en rendit très vite compte.</p><p>- C'est des conneries ! clama un élève au fond de la classe.</p><p>- Ah oui ? Dis-moi, c'était quand, la dernière fois que tu as été sur le front ? demanda sèchement Sam. Quand as-tu vu un soldat humain pour la dernière fois ?</p><p>L'élève garda le silence, mais son expression resta belliqueuse.</p><p>- On m'a demandé de vous enseigner la magie, reprit Sam, féroce. On ne m'a pas dit d'encaisser vos insultes, ni de vous traiter avec gentillesse. Alors le prochain qui l'ouvre pour autre chose qu'une question sur la magie, je le sors de gré ou de force. Compris ?</p><p>C'était du bluff, bien sûr, car Sam ne pouvait rien contre une classe pleine de Feys capables de le foudroyer d'un éclair, là, maintenant, tout de suite. Mais même s'ils le savaient, aucun des élèves ne bougea d'un poil, car tous étaient conscients que Sam était leur dernier espoir de gagner la guerre et d'éviter l'extinction de leur race. Voyant que personne ne répliquait, Sam se radoucit.</p><p>- Votre roi en personne m'a demandé de vous enseigner tout ce que je sais sans faire usage de la force et sans me prendre de haut. Je suis ici aujourd'hui parce que je l'ai décidé, parce que je crois en lui, tout comme vous. Alors si vous respectez Lucifer, ouvrez vos bouquins et prenez des notes.</p><p>Lentement, les Feys sortirent leur carnet de leur sac et se préparèrent à écrire. Rowena, quant à elle, adressa un clin d'œil complice à son patient, qui préféra éviter son regard pour ne pas rougir.</p><p>- Bien, je suppose que vous connaissez déjà tous la biologie et la médecine, donc on va passer à la partie magie sans traîner, déclara Sam. Le premier sort à utiliser en situation d'urgence, c'est celui de Détection, mais avant ça, souvenez-vous que vous êtes des Feys. Vous avez des sens plus aiguisés que ceux des humains, donc vous pouvez vous en servir pour dresser un premier diagnostic.</p><p>Sam se tut, tendit l'oreille, puis reprit :</p><p>- L'un d'entre vous souffre d'asthme. Servez-vous de vos sens et trouvez-le, voyez ce qui le distingue des autres. N'hésitez pas à fermer les yeux pour vous concentrer sur vos autres sensations…</p><hr/><p>Enthousiasmés par ce premier cours, les Feys faillirent manquer un repas, mais l'estomac de Sam les rappela vite à l'ordre. Ils passèrent ensuite à l'infirmerie, gracieusement ouverte par Rowena, qui absorbait tout ce que Sam racontait comme une éponge. Là, Sam fit passer chaque élève devant les blessé pour qu'ils détectent quelles blessures avaient été traitées et ce qu'il fallait encore réparer.</p><p>Bien entendu, les Feys ne surent pas dès le départ quel grincement correspondait à quel symptôme, mais le simple fait qu'ils les entendent était un bon début. Une fois que tout le monde fut passé, Sam s'arrêta devant chaque patient et décrivit tout ce qu'il entendait, encourageant ses élèves à se concentrer sur ces sons. Ils leur apprit ensuite à quoi ces bruits se rapportaient et fut fier de voir tous ces Feys adultes prendre fiévreusement des notes.</p><p>- Bien sûr, vous n'aurez pas toujours la chance d'opérer dans un silence total. Vous devrez alors utiliser votre seconde vue pour sonder l'organisme de la victime et voir à quelle fréquence bat le cœur, si la blessure est d'origine magique, si le corps a encore assez d'énergie pour tenir le coup, etc. Si vous avez plusieurs patients à traiter, cette technique vous permettra d'établir une liste de priorités qui peut prendre une importance vitale selon la gravité de la situation. Par exemple, dans l'armée du gouverneur, les soigneurs doivent opérer dans le no man's land, au milieu des cadavres, des bombardements et des attaques ennemies.</p><p>Quelques murmures horrifiés s'élevèrent dans l'air.</p><p>- Voilà pourquoi nous apprenons à rester concentrés quoi qu'il arrive pour percevoir les battements de cœur les plus proches et soigner ceux qui peuvent l'être tout en évitant de tomber sur l'ennemi. Comme vous vous en doutez, il est impossible de jeter des sorts de Détection sur tous les corps qu'on trouve, il est donc impératif de reconnaître autrement les blessés des tués. C'est là qu'interviennent notre ouïe et notre seconde vue. Les soigneurs à haut pourcentage de sang Fey peuvent même percevoir les vibrations engendrées par la respiration et les battements de cœur à travers leurs chaussures et le sol !</p><p>- Mais surtout, pas de pression les jeunes ! s'esclaffa Gabriel en sortant de nulle part.</p><p>- Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ? s'énerva aussitôt Rowena. Nous sommes en plein cours !</p><p>- Je suis au courant, mais… vous avez vu l'heure ? Je me suis dit qu'à un moment, vous auriez peut-être envie de dormir, plaisanta Gabriel en pointant le ciel bleu roi à l'extérieur de la salle.</p><p>- Oh, merde ! s'exclama Sam, s'attirant les regards surpris de ses élèves. Je veux dire… le cours est fini pour aujourd'hui, allez vite manger ! On se retrouve en classe demain à dix heures tapantes.</p><p>- Dix heures ? se plaignit un infirmier. Mais on a même pas encore guéri une seule fracture !</p><p>- Très bien, rendez-vous en classe à neuf heures, capitula Sam, heureux malgré tout de l'engouement des Feys pour son cours.</p><p>Ils ne seraient plus aussi impatients une fois qu'ils auraient commencé à guérir des trucs, pensa Sam, mort de fatigue.</p><p>- On dirait que tu les as bien en mains, siffla Gabriel, impressionné. Je ne m'attendais pas à te revoir indemne.</p><p>- C'est un trait de famille, cet optimisme à toute épreuve ? ironisa Sam</p><p>- T'as pas idée, grommela l'officier.</p><p>Le soigneur s'étonna de cette saute d'humeur, peu commune chez le petit blond, mais il était trop fatigué mentalement pour y prêter attention.</p><p>- Bon, Lucifer veut te voir, de toute manière, se reprit rapidement Gabriel.</p><p>- Mais je n'ai encore rien mangé ! se plaignit Sam, affamé.</p><p>- Pas grave, je pense qu'il compte entendre tes exploits pédagogiques autour d'un repas. S'il y a du gâteau au dessert, t'as intérêt de m'en garder, tu m'entends ?</p><p>- C'est ton frère, arrange-toi avec lui, rétorqua Sam sans se démonter, brusquement plus motivé à l'idée de manger.</p><hr/><p>- J'ai ouï dire que ton cours s'était bien passé, fit Lucifer entre deux bouchées de rôti de bœuf brioché absolument délicieux, surtout après toutes ces années sans viande.</p><p>- Mieux que je ne le pensais, confirma Sam en hésitant entre la salade et les tomates. Ils apprennent vite et ils arrivent à oublier que je ne suis qu'un dixième de Fey même quand je leur prouve qu'ils ont tort.</p><p>- Très bien, approuva Lucifer sans pouvoir retenir un sourire sadique. J'ai plusieurs nouvelles à t'annoncer.</p><p>- Je vous écoute ?</p><p>- Premièrement, ta chambre est prête, et vu que tu as terminé la journée sans t'évanouir, tu vas pouvoir t'y installer dès aujourd'hui.</p><p>Sam lui fit les gros yeux, vexé, et Lucifer lâcha un petit rire. Il retrouva cependant très vite son sérieux pour aborder le sujet suivant.</p><p>- Nous avons passé la journée à fouiller les décombres du camp qui a été attaqué la nuit dernière. On a compté deux morts au lieu de dix grâce à toi, Sam. C'est ce que Gabriel appellerait un "foutu miracle". Et comme tu as commencé à donner cours à mes sujets, j'en arrive donc à la troisième nouvelle du jour. Tu vas pouvoir envoyer un message à ton frère, mais je te demanderai d'être le plus concis possible. J'insiste aussi pour pouvoir lire ta correspondance, je suis sûr que tu comprends pourquoi.</p><p>Transporté par la joie, Sam ignora les conditions du roi et lui adressa un sourire aveuglant qui fit cligner des yeux son interlocuteur.</p><p>- C'est vrai ?! Merci ! Mais comment… ? Vous avez un système de voyants lumineux ? Des espions peut-être ?</p><p>Lucifer esquissa un sourire attendri face à sa réaction et lui fit signe de se calmer.</p><p>- Non, en fait, l'un des Feys que tu as sauvés hier a une pixie pour amie, et cette délicate personne a accepté de transporter ton courrier jusqu'à l'autre côté du front pour te remercier.</p><p>Ce fut au tour de Sam de cligner des yeux bêtement.</p><p>- Une… pixie ? Ce n'est pas dangereux pour elle, d'aller toute seule dans un campement ennemi ?</p><p>Lucifer s'accouda sur la table et posa son menton dans sa main, un sourire de conspirateur étalé sur le visage.</p><p>- Très honnêtement, c'est le camp ennemi que je plains s'ils tentent quoi que ce soit contre elle. Les pixies sont petits, mais ce qu'ils perdent en taille, ils le gagnent en vitesse et en férocité. Il est déjà difficile pour un Fey d'attraper un pixie, alors un humain…</p><hr/><p>Dean, assis sur le tronc d'un arbre mort, fixait l'horizon sans discontinuer depuis plusieurs heures déjà. En dehors de ses devoirs d'artilleur, le jeune homme se cantonnait à attendre un signe de vie de son frère ou la défaite des Feys pour pouvoir aller fouiller leur camp et le champ de bataille, tout seul s'il le fallait. Ses amis avaient bien essayé de le déloger de son arbre, en vain.</p><p>Ils ne comprenaient pas. Ils ne savaient pas à quel point il était douloureux de ne pas savoir, d'attendre un signe qui ne viendrait jamais.</p><p>Dean, lui, avait déjà vécu cette situation plusieurs années plus tôt, quand sa mère avait essayé de fuir le pays avec Sam au début de la guerre. Dean et son père devaient les rejoindre quelques jours plus tard, mais Mary et Sam n'étaient jamais arrivés au point de rendez-vous. Morts d'inquiétude, Dean et John étaient retournés dans leur ville d'origine, où ils avaient trouvé Sam, chargé du cadavre de sa mère. Les soldats du Gouverneur les avaient arrêtés à la frontière et exécuté Mary pour l'exemple. Ils avaient ensuite enfermé le garçon et le corps de sa mère dans un fiacre pour les renvoyer chez eux.</p><p>John Winchester n'avait plus jamais été le même, après ça. Sam non plus, d'ailleurs.</p><p>En fait, plus Dean y pensait, plus il était tenté de tout plaquer pour retrouver Sam et l'emmener loin de ce pays pourri jusqu'à la moelle. Que les humains et les Feys aillent se faire foutre ! Quant au Gouverneur, s'il pouvait s'étouffer avec une arête de poisson…</p><p>Les pensées meurtrières de Dean furent interrompues par un drôle de bruit. Ça ressemblait à un bourdonnement de frelon, en plus bruyant. Le jeune homme leva la tête, puis la tourna dans tous les sens, mais l'insecte était invisible.</p><p>- Par ici ! cria une petite voix haut perchée.</p><p>Dean posa les yeux sur l'arbre mort et failli avoir une attaque en voyant une femme de dix centimètres de haut aux cheveux roux flamboyant et vêtue de vert. Une lame acérée pendait à sa taille et ses deux bras tendus reposaient sur un rouleau de parchemin aussi grand qu'elle. Le plus étonnant restait les quatre ailes de libellule qui battaient encore lentement dans son dos et répandaient de la poussière d'un rouge brillant.</p><p>- Noms des dieux ! s'exclama l'artilleur en manquant de tomber en arrière.</p><p>Il se rattrapa de justesse et crut voir le sourire de la toute petite femme s'agrandir. Bon, c'était une Fey, ça c'est sûr, mais… il n'avait jamais vu de créature dans son genre auparavant.</p><p>- T'es quoi, au juste ? demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment, persuadé qu'il était censé sortir son colt de sa ceinture et tirer sans sommation sur la Fey.</p><p>- Je suis une pixie, crétin. Je m'appelle Charlie, tu dois être Dean Winchester ? On m'a dit de chercher un grand type à l'air stupide avec des yeux verts et des taches de rousseur. Avec de l'anxiété chronique, aussi.</p><p>- D'une… je t'emmerde. Et ouais, c'est moi, Dean Winchester.</p><p>Charlie pencha la tête, méfiante, puis lâcha un mot, un seul, avec une drôle d'intonation :</p><p>- Connard ?</p><p>- Salope, répondit Dean sans réfléchir.</p><p>La pixie hocha la tête, satisfaite, et lui remit le rouleau de parchemin.</p><p>- Attends… c'est Sam qui t'envoie ?</p><p>- Hm, plus ou moins, fit la Fey sans plus se préoccuper de lui, concentrée sur les environs. Dis donc, ce qu'ils sont moches, vos uniformes !</p><p>- M'en parle pas.</p><p>Dean se hâta de dérouler le parchemin et se figea en voyant les quelques lignes tracées à l'encre par la main de son frère.</p><p>
  <em>Cher Dean,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dis donc, ça fait un bail ! J'ai bien reçu ta lettre de l'autre jour. Je vais très bien, je t'assure. Tante Cassandra est très gentille avec moi malgré les apparences et elle cuisine très bien, tu adorerais sa tarte ! Elle me laisse m'occuper de ses enfants, du coup je leur apprends mon métier, la pâtisserie. Bon, elle corrige toujours mes lettres avant de me laisser les envoyer, mais on s'entend bien.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tonton Michel ne me manque pas, l'un de ses chiens m'a mordu juste avant mon départ…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>J'espère que nous nous reverrons bientôt et que tu te portes bien !</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ton cousin Baloo.</em>
</p><p>Cette lettre ne voulait littéralement rien dire. Ils n'avaient pas de tante Cassandra ni de tonton Michel, et encore moins de chiens.</p><p>La signature le fit tiquer plus que le reste. Baloo, c'est le surnom que les amis de Dean (et son supérieur) avaient trouvé à Sam quand ils l'avaient croisé un jour pendant des manœuvres. Sam détestait ce surnom, mais c'était le seul qui n'évoquait pas directement son vrai prénom. Il ne l'aurait jamais donné à un ennemi, même sous la torture, donc c'était bien Sam qui avait écrit cette lettre.</p><p>Conclusion, toute la lettre était un code destiné à brouiller les pistes si le message était intercepté. Du coup la version traduite devait ressembler à :</p><p>
  <em>Cher Dean,</em>
</p><p><em>Je suis vivant et je vais bien. Le roi des Feys (?) est quelqu'un de bien et je pense que tu l'apprécierais. </em>(Dean avait des doutes sur cette partie) <em>Il me laisse m'occuper de ses sujets et je leur apprends la magie médicale. Il a relu cette lettre avant que je l'envoie, mais je le comprends.</em></p><p>
  <em>L'un des hommes du Gouverneur a essayé de me tuer juste avant ma disparition.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Porte-toi bien et ne fais pas de connerie.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sam.</em>
</p><p>Sam avait donc réussi à avoir l'autorisation de son ravisseur pour envoyer du courrier codé à son frère humain. Avait-il entourloupé le roi avec son charme elfique ? Ou simplement manipulé en un temps record pour le mettre dans sa poche ? Avec Sam, tout était possible.</p><p>De toute façon, Dean n'était pas trop sûr d'apprécier ce roi, qui avait tout de même kidnappé son frère, le dernier membre vivant de sa famille. Et puis, c'était quoi, cette histoire de cours de magie ? Les Feys avaient oublié comment l'utiliser ? Pourtant ils passaient leur temps à les bombarder de missiles magiques !</p><p>Quant à la tentative d'assassinat sur la personne de Sam, Dean n'avait aucun mal à le croire. Ces enfoirés d'officiers avaient beau être humains, ils étaient à ses yeux dénués de toute trace d'humanité.</p><p>En tout cas, Sam n'avait pas écrit sous la contrainte, sinon il aurait trouvé un moyen détourné de le lui dire.  </p><p>- Tu  veux lui répondre, Connard ? proposa Charlie, qui sautillait depuis un moment sur l'arbre mort.</p><p>Dean faillit lui taper dessus par principe, puis se ravisa. Bien sûr, qu'il allait répondre.</p><hr/><p>- De tous les noms de code possibles… pourquoi m'attribuer "Tante Cassandra" ? maugréa Lucifer, faussement vexé.</p><p>- Pourquoi pas ? répliqua Sam avec un sourire sadique.</p><p>- J'aurais pu accepter Tonton Rodolphe, qu'au moins je ne change pas de sexe dans la foulée, insista le roi.</p><p>- C'eut été moins drôle.</p><hr/><p>Charlie revint le lendemain matin (en plein milieu du cours de Sam) avec une lettre de Dean.</p><p>- Heu, je pensais que les pixies volaient super-vite ? s'étonna Sam, surpris de la voir revenir aussi tard.</p><p>- Oh, ouais, mais l'autre abruti n'a pas voulu que je vole dans le noir, du coup il m'a filé son oreiller pour la nuit et un toast au beurre à l'aube, expliqua Charlie en shootant dans une araignée qui passait par là.</p><p>Sam la considéra en silence, un sourcil levé, puis haussa les épaules et entreprit d'écrire une réponse à Dean. Ce ne fut que quand Rowena s'éclaircit bruyamment la gorge qu'il se rappela qu'il était censé donner cours.</p><hr/><p>Les jours passèrent, puis les semaines, et Sam osait à peine se l'avouer, mais il en était venu à adorer les Feys qu'il avait l'occasion de côtoyer chaque jour. Ses élèves faisaient des progrès fulgurants et certains avaient même accepté d'enseigner quelques tours de magie à Sam pendant leur temps libre. Rowena tenta bien de lui apprendre à chanter, mais les cordes vocales du jeune homme refusaient tout bonnement de se livrer à l'exercice. A côté de ça, il restait muet face aux saveurs que ces créatures arrivaient à produire, simplement avec quelques graines et un peu de magie. Sans parler des œuvres d'art qu'ils créaient sans même y penser du bout des doigts.</p><p>Il profita également de son séjour involontaire dans le camp adverse pour relever les spécificités biologiques des Feys. Par exemple, il comprit rapidement qu'il ne pouvait pas soigner une sirène, un elfe et un pixie de la même manière. Si la physionomie des elfes s'apparentait à celle des humains, il ne pouvait pas opérer de la même façon avec un pixie, dont le corps était une version condensée et miniaturisée d'un humain. De plus, les délicates ailes de libellules se déchiraient comme du papier de soie, aussi Sam devait-il agir avec prudence avec ses plus petits patients. Les sirènes qui gardaient les côtes possédaient quant à elles deux systèmes respiratoires indépendants, rien que ça. Sam avait dû demander un schéma précis à ses élèves avant de déterminer la meilleure façon de soigner une femme-poisson touchée par un harpon ennemi.</p><p>D'un autre côté, il trouva curieuse la manie qu'avait Gabriel de soigner ses hommes de façon artisanale, avec des bandages et du désinfectant. Bon, après, ils n'étaient jamais blessés gravement et guérissaient à une vitesse phénoménale. C'est à partir de ce moment-là que Sam réalisa une chose ; il n'avait aucune idée de la race à laquelle Lucifer, Gabriel et son escouade pouvaient bien appartenir. Il tenta bien d'aborder le sujet, mais les deux blonds restèrent évasifs. Les soldats de Gabriel, quant à eux, gardèrent tout simplement le silence.</p><p>A croire que leur race était un secret d'Etat.</p><p>A part ça, Sam entretenait une correspondance régulière avec son frère, toujours sous son pseudo de cousin Baloo. Dean, qui ne se faisait plus aucune illusion sur l'allégeance de son cadet, parvint à glisser des informations plus ou moins confidentielles dans ses courriers. Quand Lucifer apprit que Dean jouait les espions pour son compte, il confia à Charlie la mission de rester avec lui et de transporter tous ses courriers urgents en priorité. Pour les conversations plus légères, Sam payait les services d'un pixie mâle qu'il dédommageait avec du miel et des soins du dos.</p><p>Dean, qui avait au départ des réserves au sujet de Charlie, finit par s'habituer à la présence de la jeune femme, qui squattait son calot de soldat pendant la journée et son oreiller la nuit. Comme il passait le plus clair de son temps avec Dean, Castiel entrevit un jour la poussière étincelante de la pixie et, fasciné, entama une discussion animée à propos des abeilles avec le nouveau garde du corps de son ami. Il jura bien entendu de ne jamais ébruiter la présence de la Fey au camp des artilleurs et se fit un devoir de trouver de quoi nourrir la petite femme pendant son séjour parmi eux.</p><p>Une fois rassuré à ce sujet, Sam avait pu se consacrer à ses cours, mais aussi à Lucifer, qui paraissait de plus en plus éteint au fil des jours. Le teint du roi était pâle et il semblait constamment épuisé, ce qui déclencha l'instinct d'infirmier de son prisonnier.</p><p>- Vous n'allez pas bien, déclara un jour Sam en s'infiltrant sans s'annoncer dans les quartiers du roi.</p><p>Décontenancé par l'absence de ce dernier, il le chercha des yeux pendant un moment avant de le trouver debout sur un balcon qu'il n'avait jusqu'alors jamais remarqué. Toujours enveloppé dans sa cape de plumes noires, Lucifer contemplait l'horizon d'un air infiniment triste.</p><p>- Êtes-vous souffrant ? insista Sam en comprenant que le monarque ne l'avait pas entendu, trop pris par ses pensées.</p><p>- Non, Sam, je suis juste… he bien, fatigué, je suppose.</p><p>Le soigneur contempla le profil royal en silence avant de reprendre la parole :</p><p>- Ce n'est pas tout, vous avez l'air déprimé. Vous vous êtes pris un râteau d'une jolie elfette ? Ne vous en faites pas, ça arrive souvent à Gabriel, et regardez-le, toujours aussi lourdingue ! plaisanta Sam en montrant en contrebas  l'officier en train de raconter une blague à une courtisane rougissante.</p><p>Un petit sourire étira les lèvres du roi, qui coula un regard indéchiffrable vers son interlocuteur.</p><p>- Décidément, je suis heureux que toute cette histoire soit tombée sur toi, dit-il dans un souffle avant de se replonger dans son admiration du paysage.</p><p>Sam voulut se vexer, mais après tout, lui aussi était ravi d'avoir été "choisi" pour vivre cette expérience complètement dingue au milieu des Feys et de leurs drôles de coutumes.</p><p>- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il donc curieusement en lieu et place d'une exclamation outrée.</p><p>- Parce que parler avec toi est toujours rafraîchissant, répondit Lucifer sans le regarder.</p><p>Si seulement Sam avait pu en dire autant. En réalité, il admirait un peu ce roi solitaire qui protégeait tout un peuple sans rien demander en retour et qui trouvait même le temps d'organiser des fêtes au milieu d'une guerre pour préserver le moral des troupes. Le souci, c'est que Lucifer semblait toujours être à des kilomètres de là, comme s'il avait dû renoncer à une chose précieuse pour venir prêter main-forte aux Feys. Son regard était grave, presque trop ancien pour un homme de cet âge, et il se murait parfois dans un silence buté pendant les quelques festivités auxquelles il se donnait la peine de participer.</p><p>Sam avait l'impression qu'il se déridait quand ils discutaient tous les deux de choses anodines, mais dès qu'un officier ou un conseiller mettait le pied dans la conversation, Lucifer se refermait comme une huître et invitait Sam à quitter la pièce. Le soigneur ne savait jamais sur quel pied danser avec lui, mais comme le souverain s'amusait de son langage familier et populaire, Sam mettait un point d'honneur à s'adresser au roi comme il l'aurait fait avec son frère.</p><p>Peut-être était-ce cela qui faisait sourire le roi ?</p><p>- Vous dites ça parce que je n'embrasse pas mes genoux quand je viens vous voir ? s'enquit le jeune homme.</p><p>- Ça aussi, s'esclaffa le grand blond. Ce que j'aime chez toi, Sam, c'est que tu ne t'encombres jamais de politesses pour t'exprimer. Tu donnes ton avis, un point c'est tout.</p><p>Sam s'accouda sur la balustrade et imita le roi, qui regardait encore ses gens, riquiquis à cette distance.</p><p>- Je pense juste que ça doit être fatigant, de ne parler qu'à des gens qui passent leur temps à tourner autour du pot. Et agaçant, aussi. Quelque part… je vous plains sincèrement.</p><p>Lucifer leva des yeux étonnés vers lui, aussi Sam élabora-t-il le contenu de sa pensée :</p><p>- C'est vrai quoi, d'un côté il y a cette saloperie de guerre qui n'en finit pas, et de l'autre, tous vos sujets vous considèrent comme un genre de dieu intouchable qu'il ne faut surtout pas bousculer ! Le seul Fey qui vous parle normalement, c'est Gabriel, mais en même temps, c'est votre frère, donc bon…</p><p>- Tu viens de mettre le doigt sur le problème, approuva Lucifer. C'est pour ça que je pense refiler le poste à quelqu'un d'autre à la fin de la guerre. Tu ne voudrais pas devenir roi, des fois ?</p><p>Surpris à la fois par la déclaration et par le langage employé par son interlocuteur, Sam se tourna vers lui si rapidement que son coude faillit glisser du garde-fou.</p><p>- Vous… vous allez faire quoi ?</p><p>- Je vais abdiquer, soupira Lucifer. Je peux endurer ça si c'est vraiment utile, mais dès que les Feys n'auront plus besoin de moi, je me paierai des vacances très loin d'ici. Je te proposerais bien de venir, mais…</p><p>- Mais ? répéta Sam, ahuri.</p><p>- Mais tu as une famille et des amis ici, murmura Lucifer en jetant rageusement une plume noire dans le vide.</p><p>Sam fronça les sourcils, incertain. Lucifer serait-il… jaloux de Dean, Rowena et les autres ?</p><p>- Ça fait déjà plusieurs semaines que je suis ici, je pense que mon frère pourra survivre quelques semaines de plus sans moi, dit prudemment le jeune homme.</p><p>Les iris bleus le fixèrent plus franchement cette fois avec une pointe d'ironie assortie d'amertume.</p><p>- Je ne vais pas partir <em>quelques semaines</em>, Sam, corrigea le roi. Je vais m'absenter pendant une centaine d'années, le temps que tout le monde m'oublie.</p><p>Le soigneur ouvrit de grands yeux, choqué par ce rappel violent de la différence entre l'espérance de vie humaine et celle des Feys.</p><p>- Ah, heu… quand même, balbutia-t-il.</p><p>Autrement dit, s'il suivait Lucifer, il mourrait avant la fin du voyage et ne reverrait jamais Dean, en prime. Le roi parut suivre le fil de ses pensées, car il reprit aussitôt :</p><p>- Tu sais que tu pourrais vivre aussi longtemps qu'un Fey, avec la bonne hygiène de vie ?</p><p>- Ah bon ?!</p><p>Lucifer lui sourit, franchement amusé par son ignorance.</p><p>- La différence majeure entre les Feys et les humains, outre leur physionomie, c'est la magie. Quand un descendant Fey vit dans un environnement chargé de magie, il se met à vieillir moins vite et reste vif plus longtemps. Bon, en contrepartie, les Feys ont une période de fécondité plus courte, bien sûr, mais ils peuvent facilement vivre jusqu'à cinq cents ans. Certains ont même vécu mille ans avant de mourir de bêtes accidents.</p><p>- Je… je pourrais vivre aussi longtemps ? Mais je ne suis qu'un arrière-arrière-petit-fils de Fey !</p><p>- Tu es quand même Fey, biologiquement parlant, rit Lucifer en touchant du bout du doigt la pointe d'une des oreilles de Sam.</p><p>La pointe remua et Sam, pris au dépourvu, lutta contre l'envie subite de reculer d'un pas.</p><p>- Je ne sais pas quelles sont les mœurs en matière d'oreilles chez vous, mais je vous prierais de ne plus toucher les miennes, gronda-t-il tout bas.</p><p>Le sourire narquois du roi s'élargit et Sam ressentit une envie folle de le lui faire ravaler. Il se retint uniquement par politesse.</p><p>- Toujours est-il que vous n'avez pas besoin de vous enfuir dès la fin de la guerre, argua Sam pour changer de sujet. Vous pourriez simplement rentrer chez vous, ou bien acheter une maison dans un trou perdu, par exemple.</p><p>- Je ne "m'enfuis" pas ! se défendit le grand blond indigné.</p><p>- De mon point de vue, vous êtes comme un chanteur qui fuit ses groupies, expliqua calmement Sam. Vous pourriez venir passer quelque temps à Port Laurence, c'est là que je vivais avant tout ça. Tout le monde se fout de qui vous êtes, là-bas.</p><p>- Ça a l'air d'être un patelin très impoli, fit remarquer Lucifer.</p><p>- Mais c'est pratique pour passer inaperçu. Le Gouverneur pourrait arriver avec toute sa suite sans que les gens fassent attention à lui ! Là-bas, seul le savoir-faire compte, si vous n'êtes pas utile, les gens ne s'embêtent pas à se souvenir de votre tête.</p><p>- Hmmm, serait-ce un moyen détourné pour m'inviter à vivre chez toi ?</p><p>Sam roula les yeux et lui décocha un coup de poing dans l'épaule. Lucifer éclata de rire et se tourna à nouveau vers son peuple, un sourire satisfait sur le visage.</p><hr/><p>Après cet épisode, Sam passa une grande partie de son temps libre à chercher des raisons plus idiotes les unes que les autres pour parler à Lucifer et le convaincre de rester au pays après la guerre. Le roi, bien sûr, était loin d'être dupe, mais accueillait tous les sujets de discussion que lui proposait Sam avec plaisir. En plus d'essayer de faire plier le souverain avec plus ou moins de subtilité, Sam avait parfaitement conscience que leurs conversations étaient comme une bouffée d'air frais dans l'univers calfeutré et obséquieux de Lucifer, et cela le motivait d'autant plus à envahir son espace vital.</p><p>Ils se virent également lors d'occasions plus festives, comme lors du changement de saison, qui donna lieu à l'immolation d'un homme de bois et à de longues danses endiablées comme seuls les Feys pouvaient en inventer. Sam, prudent, préféra encore se tenir à l'écart des rondes pour préserver sa santé. Evidemment, Gabriel lui tomba dessus comme une chape de plomb à l'haleine chargée.</p><p>- Dis-moi, Sammish, tu passes beaucoup de temps avec Rowena, non ?</p><p>- Heu, elle vient à mes cours et on s'entend bien, ouais, répondit le soigneur suspicieux.</p><p>L'officier plissa les yeux, essayant de déterminer si Sam était sincère.</p><p>- Et c'est tout ?</p><p>- Oui, Gabe, c'est tout, soupira le jeune homme en levant les yeux au ciel.</p><p>Les manières du Fey changèrent du tout au tout et il attrapa Sam par le bras, secoué par on ne sait quoi.</p><p>- Dis, tu pourrais pas lui glisser un mot pour moi ? Quand j'essaie de lui parler, elle m'envoie bouler parce que "je manque de sérieux", je cite ! Je crois qu'elle me prend pour un type volage !</p><p>- Je ne vois pas <em>du tout</em> où elle a été chercher ça, ironisa Sam, amusé malgré tout.</p><p>Le regard embrumé par l'alcool de l'officier s'embua davantage alors qu'il essayait de savoir si Sam se moquait de lui, puis il finit par renoncer, trop entamé pour réfléchir.</p><p>- Tu veux bien lui parler ? Steuplaît, j'adore cette fille et elle me calcule à peine ! supplia le Général de Brigade.</p><p>- Mais… tu n'arrêtes pas de draguer tout ce qui bouge, lui rappela Sam, interloqué.</p><p>Gabriel poussa un long soupir qui éteignit les bougies les plus proches.</p><p>- La vérité, cher ami aux oreilles pointues, c'est que j'essaie de la rendre jalouse, mais elle ne s'en aperçoit même pas.</p><p>- Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous avec mes oreilles, sérieux ?! s'impatienta le soigneur en portant la main sur ladite pointe cartilagineuse qui perçait à travers l'épaisseur de ses cheveux.</p><p>- Ah, c'est Luci, il adore tes oreilles. Il ne te l'a pas dit ? Bref, pour Rowena…</p><p>- Ok, ok, je lui parlerai, souffla Sam, estomaqué.</p><p>- Oh, merci Samsquatch ! Tu me sauves la vie ! s'exclama le Fey avant de s'éloigner d'un bon pas vers la cruche d'alcool la plus proche.</p><p>Resté seul en bordure de la foule, Sam chercha Lucifer du regard et réalisa que le roi le matait de loin sans retenue, s'interrogeant sûrement sur la conversation animée qu'il venait d'avoir avec son frère. Le soigneur lui adressa un petit signe de la main embarrassé et se détourna rapidement, gêné par le fait que manifestement, le roi parlait d'un sujet aussi trivial que ses oreilles avec l'un de ses officiers. Pourtant il y avait des tonnes d'elfes à la cour, alors pourquoi s'intéresser uniquement aux pavillons auditifs de son prisonnier/prof de magie ? Et surtout, pourquoi en parler à Gabriel ?</p><p>Sam s'esquiva à travers la foule, se servant des fêtards pour se dissimuler loin des yeux bleus du souverain. Une fois sûr d'être hors de vue, il se tourna à nouveau vers le grand blond, qui discutait avec plusieurs de ses hommes d'un air absent. Sam le vit adresser plusieurs coups d'œil à l'assemblée et aux danseurs et sentit quelque chose remuer désagréablement dans sa poitrine. Est-ce qu'il avait choppé un parasite bizarre ?</p><p>Sam fut tiré de ses considérations médicales par un détail qui lui sauta aux yeux alors qu'il reportait son attention sur le roi des Feys. Lucifer avait les cheveux courts, réalisa-t-il en le voyant entouré de ses conseillers aux longues mèches. En général, les Feys avaient une coupe plus ou moins longue, selon leur sexe. Malgré son appartenance à l'armée humaine, Sam avait toujours gardé ses cheveux plus longs que ceux de son frère, malgré toutes les remarques sarcastiques que Dean lui faisait généralement. C'était une coutume inscrite dans les gènes des Feys. Pour eux, se raser la tête ressemblait à de la torture, voilà pourquoi le beau peuple avait tendance à repousser la coupe de leurs cheveux à plus tard. Et voilà que leur roi arborait le même genre de coupe en brosse que Dean.</p><p>Soit l'ennemi avait un jour mis la main sur le roi et l'avait rasé pour l'humilier, soit Lucifer n'était tout simplement pas un Fey. Or, Sam n'avait jamais entendu parler de soldats humains ayant capturé le tout-puissant roi des Feys. D'un autre côté, Lucifer avait l'espérance de vie d'un Fey, même si de toute évidence, il n'en était pas un.</p><p>Le mystère s'épaississait.</p><hr/><p>- Je crois que j'y suis, marmonna Rowena, les sourcils froncés par  la concentration.</p><p>La jeune femme essayait de guérir les blessures d'un soldat blessé quelques heures plus tôt et qui avait accepté d'être soigné par les apprentis de Sam, qui devenaient de plus en plus doués dans leur domaine. La rouquine se recula, satisfaite de son travail, et laissa Sam examiner la qualité de ses soins.</p><p>- La cicatrisation des tissus est encore un peu brouillonne, commenta Sam en passant une main au-dessus du torse fraîchement réparé du soldat, qui transpirait allègrement en attendant le verdict du prof.</p><p>Rowena se rembrunit, honteuse.</p><p>- Par contre, tu répares les os comme personne, approuva le descendant Fey avec un sourire encourageant. Vous vivrez, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse du blessé, qui soupira de soulagement.</p><p>- Comment puis-je améliorer ma pratique ? demanda Rowena, toujours très pro quand il s'agissait de la santé des autres.</p><p>- Continue de t'entraîner, conseilla Sam. Comme disait mon prof, il n'y a rien de tel pour pratiquer la formation des tissus que de faire repousser un membre ou deux.</p><p>Rowena adressa un coup d'œil sombre à son cobaye, qui avala difficilement sa salive en imaginant déjà la Fey en train de lui couper une jambe ou deux juste pour tester.</p><p>- Je n'ai presque plus rien à t'apprendre, reprit Sam, qui n'avait rien vu de la détresse du soldat. Félicitations, Rowena, tu as fini d'apprendre la magie médicale !</p><p>La sorcière rougit de plaisir et le cobaye profita de la diversion pour prendre la fuite.</p><p>- Ça va me manquer, fit la Fey. J'aimais beaucoup tes cours, moi !</p><p>Sam se gratta l'arrière du crâne, embarrassé.</p><p>- Merci, mais… tu sais déjà tout ce que je sais. Bon, j'ai dû vous apprendre tout ça en accéléré, mais le résultat est le même. Vous apprendrez le reste en pratiquant au quotidien.</p><p>Rowena fit la moue.</p><p>- Mais si tu insistes, tu peux m'apprendre les sorts que tu connais, proposa Sam. Les autres m'ont déjà montré quelques trucs, mais je suis curieux de voir ce que tu sais faire !</p><p>A peine eut-il fini de parler que Rowena lui retournait une expression enthousiaste.</p><p>- Oooh, oui ! J'ai inventé deux ou trois sorts que tu vas adorer, j'en suis sûre ! A mon tour, de t'apprendre des trucs !</p><p>- Voyons voir, Gabriel m'a déjà montré son sort d'Onde de choc et la Musique spontanée… il est très doué avec les illusions aussi, ajouta Sam, l'air de rien, pour respecter la promesse faite au Général de Brigade.</p><p>- Pffff, de la poudre aux yeux inutile au combat, grinça Rowena.</p><p>- Non non, je t'assure ! Je l'ai déjà vu se battre de loin, ses ennemis se cognent dans des murs invisibles et hurlent comme des fillettes ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il leur montre, mais il est très doué dans l'art de faire voir ce qu'il veut aux autres. Il n'en a pas l'air, comme ça, mais il est très fort.</p><p>La Fey leva un sourcil sceptique.</p><p>- Je le trouve trop insouciant. Nous sommes en guerre depuis des années et il court les jupons dès qu'il revient au château !</p><p>- Je ne l'ai jamais vu embrasser qui que ce soit, et encore moins inviter quelqu'un pour un rendez-vous galant, lâcha Sam. Je pense qu'il accoste plein de femmes pour attirer l'attention de l'une d'elles, mais laquelle ?</p><p>Rowena fronça les sourcils derechef, mais Sam put lire le doute et l'espoir dans ses yeux verts. Il s'accorda un point mental et estima en avoir assez fait. Gabriel se débrouillerait tout seul à partir de là. Ils restèrent un instant silencieux dans l'infirmerie et Rowena contempla les malades endormis d'un œil vide.</p><p>- J'espère que le roi continuera de te traiter comme il le fait même si tu n'es plus notre professeur, commenta-t-elle d'une voix si basse que Sam faillit ne pas l'entendre.</p><p>- Pourquoi ? Tu penses qu'il va me mettre dans un cachot et me nourrir au pain sec et à l'eau croupie ? plaisanta Sam malgré le doute qui commençait à l'envahir.</p><p>- Non, bien sûr que non, fit rapidement la rousse. Mais là, tu bénéficies de sa protection, aucun Fey ne se hasarderait à t'attaquer tant qu'il en va ainsi. S'il estime que les Feys n'ont plus besoin de toi…</p><p>- Il me jettera en pâture aux Feys qui veulent encore ma peau, termina Sam à sa place avec un frisson.</p><p>Venant du Gouverneur, cette décision ne l'aurait pas étonné. Cependant, Lucifer était différent. Il lui semblait que le roi l'appréciait, alors pourquoi le laisserait-il se faire tuer par ses propres sujets si c'était vraiment le cas ?</p><p>Un froufroutement poussa Sam à jeter un œil vers la porte, où il crut voir des plumes noires disparaître.</p><hr/><p>Il n'était pas encore sept heures du matin quand un bruit de tapotement tira Sam du sommeil. Le jeune homme bailla largement, se frotta les yeux, puis tourna la tête vers la fenêtre de sa chambre, contre laquelle se démenait une silhouette minuscule et visiblement surexcitée.</p><p>- Charlie ? lança Sam à voix haute en se levant pour aller ouvrir à la pixie.</p><p>- Sam, j'ai un message urgent pour toi ! annonça la petite rousse en se posant sur sa main levée.</p><p>Elle lui tendit un rouleau de parchemin avec insistance et le fixa avec intensité jusqu'à ce qu'il l'ouvre.</p><p>
  <em>Cousin Baloo,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tonton Michel est très énervé ce matin, il a jeté ses céréales partout et a inondé la cuisine. Il est parti à ta rencontre, je te conseille de te cacher chez Poughkeepsie, il ne pensera pas à te chercher là-bas !</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dean.</em>
</p><p>- Je comprends de moins en moins vos messages, rouspéta Charlie en lisant par-dessus son épaule.</p><p>Elle perdit l'équilibre quand Sam se leva d'un bond, horrifié, et déplia ses ailes en hâte pour se rétablir.</p><p>- Tu ne pourrais pas faire attention ?!</p><p>- C'est grave, balbutia Sam. Faut que je voie Lucifer !</p><p>Sam quitta sa chambre à toute vitesse, le parchemin dans une main et une tunique dans l'autre, vu qu'il ne portait en tout et pour tout qu'un pantalon de pyjama.</p><p>- Lucifer ! s'écria-t-il en tambourinant à la porte de la chambre du roi. Lucifer ! Hé, Majesté ! C'est grave, faut que je vous parle !</p><p>La porte s'ouvrit finalement sur un Lucifer impeccable, apparemment debout depuis un bon moment.</p><p>- Que se passe-t-il ?</p><p>Sam lui fourra le parchemin sous le nez en hâte, et Lucifer dut reculer pour ne pas se le prendre dans l'œil. Il parcourut le message des yeux et grimaça.</p><p>- Je… je vois qu'il se passe un truc, mais je ne comprends rien à votre charabia.</p><p>- Le Gouverneur va nous attaquer par surprise de partout à la fois et dans pas longtemps, ça urge ! le pressa Sam en tapant du pied. Pour mon frère et moi, Poughkeepsie veut dire "lâche tout et cours", c'est vraiment, vraiment urgent ! insista le jeune homme.</p><p>Lucifer le jaugea en silence pendant quelques secondes, puis abdiqua d'un signe de tête.</p><p>- Très bien. Va dire aux sentinelles de sonner l'alerte maximale, je vais me préparer.</p><p>Sam en resta bouche bée.</p><p>- V-vous allez vous battre en première ligne ?</p><p>- Bien sûr, confirma Lucifer avec une expression surprise. Où veux-tu que je sois ? Tu as bien parlé d'une attaque-surprise sur tous les fronts, non ?</p><p>- Heu, oui, bredouilla Sam. Vous voulez que je vienne aussi ?</p><p>Lucifer fronça des sourcils réprobateurs.</p><p>- Tu iras sur le front quand la bataille sera terminée, Sam. Si tu n'as pas d'arme, tu ne te bats pas, un point c'est tout.</p><p>Le soigneur le considéra en silence, stupéfait. Toujours aussi sérieux, Lucifer pencha la tête sur le côté avec impatience.</p><p>- Que fais-tu encore là ?!</p><p>- Ah, heu, oui, bien sûr, lâcha Sam avant de repartir à toute allure pour prévenir les sentinelles.</p><p>Lucifer et ses troupes quittèrent le château moins de vingt minutes plus tard. Le roi envoya ses officiers et leurs escouades vers tous les campements Feys pour les tenir au courant de l'attaque et leur venir en aide lors de la bataille qui n'allait pas manquer de dégénérer.</p><p>Sam, debout sur les remparts, se rongeait les ongles d'anxiété en imaginant l'ire des Feys si Dean s'était trompé, ou s'il avait mal compris son message. Quant à Lucifer, hé bien, il n'osait même pas imaginer à quel point il pouvait devenir effrayant sous l'emprise de la colère.</p><p>Il avait laissé Rowena et ses autres élèves préparer l'infirmerie pour un arrivage important de blessés et s'était posté là pour observer les combats à distance grâce à une paire de jumelle qu'il avait assortie d'un sort de Longue-vue.</p><p>Lorsque tous les préparatifs furent terminés, lorsque tous les Feys furent à leur poste, un silence morbide s'installa à la fois sur le front et sur le château.</p><p>Et ils attendirent.</p><p>L'attente mit tout le monde sur les nerfs, et plus le temps passait, plus les regards anxieux et sombres des Feys se tournaient vers Sam, qui essayait en vain de se faire tout petit. Bon sang, faites qu'il ne se soit pas trompé…</p><p>Sam se replongea avec fébrilité dans son observation du no man's land en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Il s'écoula encore quelques minutes, puis il vit l'offensive du Gouverneur débuter pour de bon. Il eut l'impression que la terre se retournait d'un seul mouvement en plein milieu du champ de bataille et ce, sur toute sa longueur, du Nord au Sud. Des soldats du Gouverneur émergèrent de ces tranchées camouflées, parfaitement synchronisés, et des boules d'un feu presque blanc décollèrent de là à toute allure pour aller s'écraser sur les campements Feys.</p><p>Sam plissa les paupières, essayant de voir d'où sortaient les projectiles, qu'il soupçonnait d'être imprégnés de magie. Encore une preuve des mensonges du Gouverneur. Malgré la fumée, il eut l'impression de voir des embouts de canons dressés à la verticale dépasser des nouvelles tranchées. Comment des canons pouvaient-ils tirer dans cette position ? C'était tout simplement impossible !</p><p>Enfin… Sam avait eu vent des expériences menées par les ingénieurs du Gouverneur et savait qu'ils cherchaient à améliorer l'armement des troupes humaines, mais il n'avait jamais vraiment vu leurs inventions à l'œuvre. Côté ingénierie, les nains de Lucifer venaient juste de fabriquer un bateau plus rapide que les voiliers du Gouverneur. Il fonctionnait à la vapeur, mais Sam n'y connaissait rien, aussi avait-il acquiescé sans comprendre quand le roi lui en avait parlé.</p><p>Sauf que là, un bateau ne pouvait rien faire pour eux, même s'il voguait à la vitesse de la lumière.</p><p>Sam secoua la tête pour revenir à l'instant présent, puis se concentra sur les camps Feys. Les soldats éteignaient déjà les débuts d'incendies et certains lançaient des sorts à longue portée sur les nouvelles tranchées pour tenter de mettre ces canons hors d'état de nuire. C'est en observant les dégâts que leurs malédictions engendraient sur ces derniers que Sam s'aperçut qu'une vague de soldats du Gouverneur déferlait sur le no man's land comme une marée humaine pour s'abattre sur les lignes Feys.</p><p>Lucifer leva son épée, lança un ordre, et aussitôt, tous les soldats Feys présents sur le front se ruèrent sur le champ de bataille sur les talons de leur roi en poussant des cris guerriers. Bientôt, l'Enfer se déchaîna : il y avait les coups de feu, le tonnerre des canons, les incantations, les explosions causées par les boules de feu des deux camps, le fracas des épées, les hurlements des soldats tombés au combat, mais aussi des bruits de tambours du côté humain et d'autres instruments Feys, qui servaient à lier les sorts entre eux et à soutenir le moral et l'énergie des combattants.</p><p>La fumée envahit la ligne de front comme un épais brouillard qui recouvrait tout et empêchait Sam de voir les humains les plus éloignés. Les boulets de canons longue distance projetaient les Feys dans tous les sens en touchant le sol, et les canons de plus petit calibre fauchaient les jambes des fantassins malchanceux, leur arrachant des plaintes déchirantes. Lucifer, Gabriel et leurs soldats étaient tous à cheval et ferraillaient sans pitié, ouvrant un passage dans les rangs ennemis pour que les Feys à pieds s'y engouffrent. Des étincelles colorées voletaient dans tous les sens alors que les pixies égorgeaient leurs victimes çà et là, les géants écrasaient littéralement les soldats sous leurs pieds tandis que les elfes transperçaient des lignes entières de leurs flèches.</p><p>Si l'Enfer devait ressembler à quelque chose, c'était à ça, pensa Sam.</p><p>Quand il allait sur le champ de bataille, il s'arrangeait toujours pour soigner les victimes d'armes à distance afin de ne pas trop s'approcher des combats au corps-à-corps, c'est d'ailleurs ainsi qu'il avait survécu pendant tout ce temps. En réalité, il ne voyait pas grand' chose du spectacle, il ne faisait qu'en constater les conséquences. Là, il ne pouvait plus se voiler la face.</p><p>Malgré la gentillesse des Feys et de leur roi à son égard, ces créatures étaient dénuées d'empathie une fois plongées dans la fièvre de la guerre. Elles répondaient aux tactiques humaines avec des sorts cruels, et usaient de leurs épées, haches, flèches, couteaux et massues avec une adresse et une rapidité hors du commun contre lesquelles les humains ne pouvaient pas rivaliser. Le Gouverneur avait sûrement décidé de faire le plus possible de victimes Feys, ce jour-là. Lucifer, quant à lui, mettait tout en œuvre pour protéger les survivants de cette race, quitte à tuer des centaines d'hommes qui ne faisaient qu'obéir aux ordres.</p><p>Voilà la différence entre les deux camps : les humains combattaient parce qu'on le leur ordonnait, parce qu'on les payait pour le faire.</p><p>Les Feys n'avaient pas le choix. Soit ils se battaient, soit leur espèce disparaissait.</p><p>Sam comprit mieux, tout à coup, pourquoi les Feys l'avaient tant détesté au début. Sans la protection de Lucifer, il serait mort depuis belle lurette. Pour eux, les humaines étaient des oppresseurs, des monstres génocidaires.</p><p>Choqué par la violence à laquelle il n'était toujours pas habitué, Sam essaya de retrouver le roi et son frère, mais la fumée masquait presque tout le champ de bataille, à présent.</p><p>- Bordel de merde, vous êtes où ?! s'impatienta-t-il.</p><p>Un Fey dut l'entendre, car une rafale de vent sortie de nulle part balaya une bonne partie du banc de brouillard sur son passage, permettant à Sam et à toute l'armée de voir ce qui se passait. Elle permit aussi à Gabriel de voir un boulet de canon foncer droit sur son frère à toute vitesse. Le Général de Brigade miroita, puis disparut d'un coup pour réapparaître au niveau de Lucifer, mais il était déjà trop tard.</p><p>Le projectile toucha Lucifer en pleine poitrine et le roi resta debout, choqué, pendant quelques secondes avant de s'effondrer sur le sol. Gabriel se laissa tomber à ses côtés et entreprit aussitôt de dégager les débris fumants du corps de son frère pour voir l'étendue des dégâts.</p><p>Sam, de son côté, décolla lentement les jumelles de ses yeux, ahuri par ce qu'il venait de voir.</p><p>- Lucif… non, c'est pas possible…</p><p>Le roi ne pouvait pas mourir ! Si quelqu'un devait gagner cette guerre, c'était bien lui !</p><p>- Par les dieux… souffla Rowena, anéantie, en voyant la scène malgré la distance, aidée par sa vue de Fey.</p><p>- Qu'est-ce qu'on va devenir ? couina un pixie en se laissant tomber d'un bon mètre avant de rétablir son vol.</p><p>- On va tous mourir, pleura un lutin.</p><p>- On va terminer les tunnels de secours, décréta un nain en entraînant ses amis avec lui vers la cour du château.</p><p>- Que tous les Feys capables de magie se préparent, nous allons fabriquer un bouclier autour du château ! S'il tombe, nous sommes tous perdus ! ordonna Rowena.</p><p>- Le roi est mort ! se lamenta un courtisan en larmes. Nous sommes fichus, Rowena !</p><p>- Rah, mais fermez-la ! leur cria Sam.</p><p>Les quelques Feys présents lui retournèrent un coup d'œil mi-surpris, mi-haineux.</p><p>- Tu dis ça parce qu'ils vont t'épargner quand ils prendront le fort, rétorqua une courtisane d'une voix vénéneuse.</p><p>- Ah tu crois ça ? s'impatienta Sam. Ils me détestent autant que vous ! D'accord, Lucifer est tombé, mais il y a une armée de Feys qui se battent là-dehors pour vous protéger ! En baissant les bras, vous les enterrez déjà !</p><p>A bout de souffle, Sam les considéra tous un par un, satisfait de les voir baisser les yeux de honte.</p><p>- Lucifer nous a tous sauvés avec ses compétences de guerrier et l'aide des membres de sa famille, Sam, fit doucement Rowena. S'il meurt, nous perdrons peut-être Gabriel et les autres, et sans eux, nous sommes incapables de l'emporter…</p><p>Sam s'étouffa d'indignation :</p><p>- Vous… vous croyez vraiment que Gabriel et les autres vont vous abandonner si Lucifer venait à mourir ?! Ils sont peut-être venus pour seconder leur frère, mais si Lucifer tombe sous le feu des humains, cette guerre deviendra la leur ! Et puis merde, vous n'entendez pas son cœur <em>battre</em> ?!</p><p>Stupéfaits, les Feys se calmèrent et tendirent l'oreille. Un par un, ils relevèrent des yeux remplis d'espoir sur Sam.</p><p>- Il est vivant, murmurèrent-ils, ravis.</p><p>- Yahouuuuh ! s'exclama Charlie, qui était restée avec Sam pour ne pas devoir survoler le champ de bataille.</p><p>- Bon, maintenant que vous avez arrêté vos conneries, je vais pouvoir aller le soigner, déclara Sam. Vous savez où je peux trouver un cheval ? Oh, et faites votre truc avec le bouclier, là, ça peut toujours servir.</p><p>- T-tu vas aller <em>là-bas</em> ?! balbutia Rowena en pointant l'Enfer qui régnait au pied des remparts.</p><p>- Qu'est-ce que tu crois que je fais depuis six ans, au juste ? ironisa Sam en enfilant sa cape.</p><p>La Fey le considéra en silence, puis esquissa un sourire.</p><p>- Très bien, mais tu n'auras pas besoin de cheval.</p><p>Au lieu de développer, elle se tourna d'un coup vers les créneaux, utilisa ses mains comme porte-voix et hurla à pleins poumons :</p><p>- GABRIEEEEEEEL !</p><p>Sam put voir le moment exact où la voix de Rowena parvint aux oreilles de son ami, qui leva les yeux du corps de son frère pour regarder le château. Le jeune homme vit à nouveau sa silhouette miroiter, puis disparaître sans laisser de trace.</p><p>- Mais quel genre de Fey peut faire un truc pareil ? souffla Sam, sur le cul.</p><p>- Les Feys les plus cool, répondit la voix de Gabriel à son oreille.</p><p>Sam sursauta violemment et se tourna pour voir l'officier pâle mais souriant lui faire face. Le visage de Gabriel était strié de sang et ses vêtements étaient lacérés par endroits, mais il avait l'air indemne. L'inquiétude avait transformé son faciès agréable en masque cireux, mais il arriva malgré tout à prendre un ton enjoué pour s'adresser à la rousse qu'il aimait :</p><p>- Alors, ma colombe, qu'y a-t-il pour ton service ?</p><p>- Emmène Sam auprès du roi, cingla l'infirmière d'un ton sans appel. Si quelqu'un peut le sauver, c'est bien lui.</p><p>De son côté, Sam additionnait deux et deux.</p><p>- C'est pour ça que vous êtes revenus si vite avec les blessés après le mariage…! s'exclama-t-il. Vous pouvez vous téléporter, tous autant que vous êtes !</p><p>- Un bon point pour Samsquatch ! claironna Gabriel en l'empoignant par le bras. Ce que femme veut, les dieux le veulent !</p><p>Sur ces paroles, Sam se retrouva plongé dans une cacophonie de cris et de plaintes tandis que l'officier les transportait directement près de Lucifer, dont le corps inerte était protégé par sa garde. La première surprise passée, Sam regarda autour de lui et finit par tomber sur le corps inerte du roi, dont la poitrine n'était plus qu'un cratère rouge, noir et fumant. C'était un miracle que son cœur batte encore. Le soigneur s'agenouilla en hâte au chevet du roi et passa une main au-dessus de son torse pour estimer l'étendue des dégâts. Ses organes avaient été réduits en bouillie par le choc, mais un genre d'énergie bizarre s'était enroulée autour de son cœur pour le protéger. Quelle que fut cette chose, Lucifer avait de la chance de l'avoir. A part ça, il lui restait en tout et pour tout un poumon fonctionnel, et Sam se demanda comment il pouvait encore être en vie après un choc pareil.</p><p>Il essaya de reconstruire l'autre poumon, mais étrangement, sa magie ne fonctionna pas du tout.</p><p>- Merde, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? grinça le jeune homme en plaçant sa deuxième main pour assurer les soins.</p><p>Il réessaya de toucher le poumon en bouillie, mais la chose qui protégeait le cœur repoussa le sort de Sam comme un fétu de paille.</p><p>- Gabriel ! Qu'est-ce qu'il a exactement ?! J'arrive pas à le soigner ! signala Sam au Fey qui affrontait trois humains à la fois un peu plus loin.</p><p>- Heu, laisse-moi une minute, tu veux ? siffla le soldat entre ses dents.</p><p>Le soigneur gesticula, impuissant, et tenta une troisième fois de sauver le souverain faiblissant.</p><p>- Allez, le truc bizarre, laisse-moi soigner Lucifer… grommela-t-il entre ses dents.</p><p>Il s'interrompit d'un coup, alerté par ses sens aiguisés que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il arrêta de bouger et s'aperçut qu'un sifflement aigu s'approchait de lui - et de Lucifer. Sans quitter sa position agenouillée, le soigneur se tourna vers les lignes humaines et leva la tête pour voir arriver… une boule de feu.</p><p>Horrifié, il tenta de pousser le corps du roi hors de la trajectoire du projectile, mais Lucifer était embourbé si profondément qu'il bougea à peine. Il le tira par le bras en plantant ses deux pieds dans le sol, en vain. Il n'avait plus le temps de demander de l'aide à qui que ce soit, pas le temps de lancer un sort…</p><p>Sam prit alors la décision la plus logique et la plus stupide de sa courte vie.</p><p>Il se jeta sans réfléchir sur le roi pour le protéger de son corps.</p><p>
  <em>à suivre…</em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Suspeeeeense !</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé :D</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. I will be your sword and shield, your camouflage</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Blotti contre Lucifer en attendant qu'un boulet de canon les percute de plein fouet, Sam essayait de se convaincre qu'il s'agissait d'une bonne idée. Tant que Lucifer était en vie, les Feys auraient de l'espoir. Sam ne leur servait plus à rien, alors autant se rendre utile une dernière fois…</p><p>Une main puissante se referma comme une serre autour de son épaule et poussa Sam sur le côté tandis qu'une ombre se dressait entre le missile enflammé et le soigneur. Sam roula sur le sol et se redressa juste à temps pour voir la haute silhouette du roi, debout devant lui. La cape de plumes sembla prendre vie et six ailes noires comme la nuit se déployèrent comme un bouclier, auréolant la forme de Lucifer, qui se mit subitement à briller comme une petite étoile, forçant Sam à fermer les yeux et à les couvrir de son bras replié.</p><p>- <em>Pas lui</em>, articula Lucifer d'une voix forte, irréelle, qui sonnait comme un chœur de trompettes de cristal.</p><p>Sam sentit plus qu'il n'entendit la déflagration qui secoua toute la zone sur deux kilomètres. Il s'aplatit sur le sol, projeté en arrière par la force de l'explosion provoquée par la rencontre entre Lucifer et un boulet de canon lancé à toute vitesse.</p><p>Soudain, tout s'arrêta. Le bruit, le tremblement de terre, la pluie de débris, mais aussi les cris des guerriers qui combattaient non loin de là. Sam ouvrit un œil prudent et s'aperçut que les soldats humains (et une partie des Feys) fixaient Lucifer, bouche bée. La garde royale reprit bien vite du service et tua les soldats ennemis sans émotion, éliminant ainsi les témoins du coup d'éclat de Lucifer.</p><p>Le grand blond, une fois son prodige accompli, se tourna lentement pour voir Sam et, alors qu'un sourire se formait sur son visage, il tomba à nouveau dans le cratère qui venait juste de se former, satisfait d'avoir sauvé son soigneur. Le jeune homme resta un moment immobile, puis guérit ses tympans percés d'un mouvement de la main avant de se précipiter à nouveau vers Lucifer, qui avait absorbé le plus gros de l'explosion magique pour sauver ses hommes. Et Sam.</p><p>Alors qu'il essayait pour la quatrième fois de soigner le roi, Sam réfléchissait à toute vitesse à ce qu'il venait de voir. Aucune race de Fey n'était pourvue d'ailes d'oiseau, il en était sûr. Ou plutôt… des ailes <em>d'ange</em>.</p><p>- Je le savais… marmonna la voix mystifiée de Gabriel, qui regardait tour à tour Sam et son frère avec des yeux ronds.</p><p>- Qu-quoi ? hoqueta Sam, encore secoué par sa découverte et la façon dont la mort l'avait effleuré.</p><p>- Je savais qu'il en pinçait pour toi ! scanda Gabriel sans montrer si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose.</p><p>Sam lui retourna un coup d'œil complètement perdu, sûr que le Général avait perdu la boule, puis se concentra à nouveau sur le roi, dont les blessures s'étaient aggravées après leur rencontre abrupte avec une foutue <em>boule </em>de <em>feu</em>.</p><p>- Je n'arrive pas à le soigner, Gabe ! Comment ça se fait ?! se lamenta Sam sans cesser de lancer des sorts de soin au grand blond.</p><p>Gabriel sembla revenir sur terre et secoua la tête pour sortir de sa transe bizarre.</p><p>- Il ne te l'a pas dit ? Pardon, je pensais que…</p><p>- Gabriel !</p><p>- Oui, oui ! Nous ne sommes pas des Feys, tu ne peux pas le soigner avec ta magie !</p><p>- Mais pourquoi m'avoir amené ici alors ?! s'insurgea le jeune homme, qui sentait des larmes d'impuissance couler sur ses joues.</p><p>- Parce que Lucifer se guérit tout seul, mais il a besoin de ton aide pour ça. Il faut que tu lui donnes de l'énergie, pas de la magie ! lui apprit Gabriel.</p><p>Frappé de stupeur, Sam secoua la tête, encore plus perdu que lorsque Lucifer avait déployé ses trois fichues paires d'ailes juste sous son nez.</p><p>- Et je fais ça COMMENT ?! hurla-t-il, hystérique.</p><p>- C'est un don… la force de ton âme, expliqua Gabriel en s'emmêlant les pinceaux. Raaaah, il aurait dû t'en parler plus tôt ! Tu dois lui ouvrir ton âme de ton plein gré pour qu'il ait accès à l'énergie dont il a besoin, voilà.</p><p>- Je n'ai aucune idée de comment faire, tu ne peux pas t'en charger à ma place ? l'implora Sam, qui sentait le pouls du roi s'affaiblir sous ses doigts.</p><p>- Non, je… je n'ai <em>pas</em> d'âme, Sam, avoua Gabriel, honteux. C'est comme pour la magie, tu dois y penser intensément et le laisser entrer.</p><p>- …Ça le sauvera ? demanda Sam, épuisé par les émotions contradictoires qui s'affrontaient en lui.</p><p>- Oui, Sam, ça le sauvera, assura le petit blond.</p><p>Le jeune homme inspira à fond, puis posa une main précautionneuse sur la peau brûlée de son ami.</p><p><em>Je… je t'offre mon énergie, Lucifer, prends-la et vis</em> <em>!</em> pensa-t-il de toutes ses forces.</p><p>Un fourmillement naquit contre sa paume et une conscience inconnue, primitive, s'insinua dans sa tête comme un serpent pour lui demander dans un langage étrange s'il acceptait de la laisser entrer. Sam comprit la question sans savoir comment, et il ressentit le besoin impérieux de répondre à voix haute, car ce genre de pacte devait être officiel, non ?</p><p>- <em>Oui</em>, souffla-t-il.</p><p>La présence parasite avala alors la conscience de Sam dans un genre de halo blanc aveuglant et le soigneur perdit connaissance, submergé par l'expérience.</p><hr/><p>Gabriel, interdit, vit Sam s'effondrer comme une masse sur le sol boueux, juste à côté de l'homme qu'il essayait de sauver. Inquiet, il tâta le pouls du grand brun, qui faiblissait de minute en minute alors que celui de Lucifer se renforçait peu à peu. La peau de Sam pâlit et Gabriel siffla en sentant à quel point elle était froide. Le torse de Lucifer se souleva bientôt plus franchement alors que sa peau se refermait lentement et blanchissait là où elle avait brûlé.</p><p>L'officier leva la tête et constata qu'avec tout ça, les combats touchaient à leur fin. Les humains avaient semble-t-il rappelé leurs hommes vu que l'effet de surprise n'avait pas pris, et les soldats vidaient peu à peu les lieux. Les Feys, quant à eux, se rassemblaient en petits groupes pour ramasser leurs morts et leurs blessés. Les frères et sœurs de Gabriel se tournèrent bientôt vers lui et, avisant la situation, lui firent signe de retourner au château pendant qu'ils s'occupaient de récupérer tout le monde.</p><p>Gabriel ne se fit pas prier et toucha l'épaule de son frère et de son ami pour les transporter tous les trois au château, directement dans l'infirmerie où les attendait Rowena.</p><p>- Par les dieux, qu'est-il arrivé à ce garçon ?! lança immédiatement la rousse en voyant l'état de Sam, qui ne souffrait d'aucune blessure visible.</p><p>- Il a donné de son énergie à Luci, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, il ne se réveille plus et son état empire, dit rapidement Gabriel.</p><p>L'infirmière activa sa seconde vue, parant son regard de violet, et scruta les corps des deux hommes endormis. L'énergie de Lucifer remontait à toute vitesse alors que celle de Sam le quittait à vue d'œil, faisant ralentir sa fréquence cardiaque et respiratoire. Entre les deux hommes pulsait un réseau d'énergie, comme un pont luminescent qui reliait le roi et le soigneur et les emprisonnait dans une toile d'araignée qui épuisait Sam et remettait en place les organes et les os brisés de Lucifer.</p><p>- Oh merde, siffla la jeune femme, ahurie par sa vision. Le roi est en train de tuer Sam !</p><p>Se souvenant des cours du soigneur, elle tenta de couper le lien, mais ce dernier résista et continua de vampiriser le jeune homme.</p><p>- Je ne suis pas une spécialiste, commença-t-elle lentement, mais il me semble que si la jauge du roi est gonflée à bloc, il va arrêter de puiser dans celle de Sam, je me trompe ?</p><p>Gabriel haussa les épaules, puis remarqua les mains tremblantes de l'infirmière.</p><p>- Je pense que oui. Mais pour rassasier Lucifer, Sam ne suffira pas, répondit-il. Je ne pensais pas que ça se passerait ainsi, l'état de mon frère doit être pire que je le pensais…</p><p>- Voilà ce qui se passe quand un amateur s'essaie à la médecine, grinça la rouquine en levant un doigt vengeur sous le nez de l'ange. Bon, je pense que j'ai une idée, mais j'ignore si ça va fonctionner. Si Sam meurt, nabot, ce sera ta faute, tu m'entends ?</p><p>- Génial, grommela Gabriel.</p><p>Le corps de Sam se mit à convulser sur son lit, et Rowena ne perdit pas plus de temps. Elle fila hors de l'infirmerie et se rendit dans la cour du château, où la plupart des Feys attendaient encore des nouvelles du champ de bataille.</p><p>- SOIGNEURS ! hurla-t-elle de toute la force de ses poumons. Sam Winchester est mourant et j'ai besoin de vous pour le guérir ! Qui est prêt à donner de sa personne pour sauver celui qui a ramené notre roi d'entre les morts ?!</p><p>Bon, elle en rajoutait un peu, mais c'était pour la bonne cause. Le pire, c'est que cela fonctionna, car tous les soigneurs formés par Sam se dirigèrent comme un seul Fey vers l'intérieur du château, Rowena à leur tête. Ils débarquèrent en nombre à l'infirmerie et poussèrent Gabriel dans le couloir, au grand dam du petit blond.</p><p>Dans l'infirmerie, Rowena plaça les soigneurs en arcs de cercles autour du lit de Sam et leur demanda à tous de se toucher pour former un réseau énergétique assez puissant pour gonfler à bloc les jauges de Lucifer et de Sam, dont les membres étaient toujours agités de spasmes. Les cheveux de la Fey furent parcourus d'électricité quand l'énergie de tous ses camarades la traversa, puis elle posa la main sur l'épaule de Sam pour lui transmettre la somme des forces vitales des autres.</p><p>Au début, il ne se passa rien, puis la guérison de Lucifer s'accéléra encore jusqu'à ce qu'il ne porte plus aucune trace des explosions successives qu'il avait prises de plein fouet. Après quoi, ce fut au tour de Sam de reprendre des couleurs. Ses tremblements cessèrent et sa peau retrouva une température normale. Ses organes mis à mal reprirent du service et son pouls repartit sans se faire prier tandis que les Feys gonflaient son âme à bloc.</p><p>Tout le monde retint son souffle avant de le relâcher d'un coup quand Sam se tourna sur le côté pour trouver une position confortable et se reposer. Les soigneurs se congratulèrent à mi-voix, puis s'éloignèrent pour prendre en charge les blessés qui commençaient à arriver au château. Rowena resta seule dans la salle, heureuse d'avoir pu sauver son ami et professeur.</p><p>Sam valait bien ça.</p><p>Par précaution, elle activa à nouveau sa seconde vue et sourit en voyant la silhouette de Sam étinceler d'énergie, à l'image de celle de Lucifer. Par contre, elle ne s'attendait pas à revoir le lien entre les deux hommes, mais ce dernier était toujours là et clignotait calmement dans le vide, aussi solide qu'au début de l'opération de sauvetage. Etonnée, elle n'essaya même pas de le briser.</p><p>Quand ce genre de truc s'installait entre deux personnes, c'était pour la vie, bien souvent. Dorénavant, dès que l'un des deux serait blessé, la force de l'autre viendrait le soutenir, juste le temps qu'il guérisse.</p><p>Restait à voir si c'était une bonne chose…</p><hr/><p>Lucifer fut éveillé par une lumière blanche qui lui vrillait les paupières. Il ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre, et papillonna plusieurs fois pour enfin reconnaître le plafond de l'infirmerie. La bouche pâteuse, il se redressa d'un coup, grimaçant quand ses ailes se coincèrent sous ses fesses. Voilà pourquoi il ne dormait jamais sur le dos. Un rire le fit sursauter et il reconnut péniblement Gabriel, qui était assis sur une chaise à la droite de son lit.</p><p>- Gabe ? articula-t-il difficilement.</p><p>- En chair, en os et en bouclettes ! Comment tu te sens, Luci ?</p><p>Lucifer s'immobilisa, puis se concentra quelques secondes sur sa propre personne.</p><p>- Je vais… bien, je suppose. Que s'est-il passé ?</p><p>Gabriel se tapota le menton pour replacer les événements dans l'ordre avant de répondre :</p><p>- Hé bien, tu nous as joué la Chevauchée des Valkyries avec panache, puis tu t'es pris un boulet en pleine poitrine et ton chevalier servant a accouru pour te sauver, il a failli mourir à cause d'un deuxième boulet et tu t'es jeté devant lui avec un sublime effet de ralenti pour le protéger. Dix sur dix pour ta prestation d'ailleurs. Par contre, si tu refais ça, même pour Samsquatch, je t'étrangle, mais passons. Après ça tu es retombé avec la grâce d'un toast beurré et un gros trou dans le bide. Sammish a essayé de te soigner, mais comme tu sais, les soins magiques ne fonctionnent pas sur nous, donc j'ai dû lui dire… tu sais ? La vérité sur nous ? Une partie en tout cas.</p><p>Lucifer se rembrunit. Il comptait annoncer lui-même la chose à son protégé avec le doigté qu'il savait son frère incapable d'utiliser.</p><p>- Et ? répondit-il d'un ton sec.</p><p>- Et il a joyeusement sacrifié son énergie vitale pour te sauver, voilà tout, conclut rapidement Gabriel en s'attendant - à juste titre - à un coup de sang du blond impassible.</p><p>- QUOI ?! gronda Lucifer, horrifié.</p><p>- Hé, du calme, il est vivant ! Rowena et les autres soigneurs l'ont éloigné du précipice comme des pros, il dort juste pour récupérer, là.</p><p>Le roi bondit de son lit et écarta son frère d'un geste pour atteindre la personne alitée que Gabriel camouflait depuis le début dans l'espoir d'atténuer le choc de Lucifer. Sam était là, sous ses yeux, et il dormait paisiblement du sommeil du juste.</p><p>- Oh, Sam, quel idiot tu fais… soupira le monarque en se penchant pour embrasser le front de son sauveur.</p><p>- Bon, par contre, il y a deux choses dont tu devrais être mis au courant, je crois, reprit Gabriel avec prudence.</p><p>- Quoi ? s'impatienta Lucifer.</p><p>- He bien, la première, c'est que tu as plus ou moins déclaré ta flamme à Sam sur le champ de bataille, en plus de cramer ton angélique attitude.</p><p>- N'importe quoi, j'ai juste protégé mon ami d'une boule de feu, il n'y a rien de romantique là-dedans.</p><p>- Excuuuuuuse-moi ? lança Gabriel, estomaqué. Tu parles du moment où tu t'es jeté au péril de ta propre vie en te fichant totalement de ce qui peut arriver à ton peuple entre un type que tu viens à peine de rencontrer et un projectile magique qui aurait pu te tuer ? Et je te passe le "Pas lui !" bien grave et rauque, avec les ailes déployées, l'auréole et tout et tout ! Personne ne sauve son pote comme ça ! Tu lui aurais fait une danse nuptiale que ça ne m'aurait pas étonné plus que ça !</p><p>Lucifer cligna des yeux avant de laisser son visage se décomposer devant la description pourtant très fidèle faite par son petit frère.</p><p>- Hé merde, grogna-t-il.</p><p>- Pour un type qui déteste les humains, tu t'es surpassé là, commenta le petit blond. Peux-tu au moins me dire pourquoi ? Tu as passé des années au milieu des Feys et tu n'as rien trouvé de mieux à faire que tomber amoureux d'une moitié d'humain !</p><p>Etonnamment, Lucifer ne s'emporta pas. Au contraire, il fixa le visage endormi de Sam avec étonnement, comme s'il venait à peine de découvrir qu'il était capable de sentiments.</p><p>- Je l'ignore. Il y a un truc chez lui qui me rend un peu moins nostalgique… un peu plus vivant, si tu préfères, expliqua-t-il devant l'air interrogateur de son frère. Quand il me parle, j'ai l'impression d'être à la maison. Comme si… comme si ce garçon avait le Paradis dans le sang. Quand je m'adresse à lui, je vois dans ses yeux qu'il <em>comprend</em>. Et il est au moins aussi courageux que les plus braves d'entre nous. Quant à ces oreilles…</p><p>Lucifer tendit une main pour effleurer les petites pointes roses qui émergeaient avec peine des cheveux épais de Sam, mais son frère poussa un sifflement d'avertissement.</p><p>- Je te le déconseille, on m'a dit qu'elles sont très sensibles. Si tu y touches, il va se réveiller et te trouver dans une situation très compromettante, ricana Gabriel. En même temps, si tu voulais des oreilles pointues, je te rappelle qu'il y a des centaines d'elfes sous tes ordres.</p><p>Lucifer se redressa, un air blasé plaqué sur le visage.</p><p>- Bon, et la deuxième chose dont tu voulais me parler ? rappela-t-il, histoire de changer de sujet.</p><p>- Ah, oui, alors en fait, en permettant à ta Grâce de lui piquer son énergie vitale, il a ouvert un genre de canal entre vous. Dorénavant, dès que l'un de vous sera blessé, l'énergie de l'autre ira le guérir. Enfin, d'après ce que j'ai compris des explications de Rowena.</p><p>Comme l'officier s'y attendait, les yeux de son roi s'écarquillèrent d'horreur tandis qu'il prenait conscience de toutes les conséquences de ce lien.</p><p>- Hé merde, répéta-t-il avec éloquence. Il y a moyen de le supprimer ?</p><p>- Pas sans vous tuer tous les deux, répondit Gabriel. Tant que vous vivrez, vous êtes liés.</p><p>- Mais Sam est un descendant Fey, il ne vivra jamais aussi longtemps que moi ! s'exclama Lucifer, épouvanté.</p><p>- He bien, il semblerait que ta propre longévité suffira à rallonger la sienne, lâcha Gabriel d'un ton fataliste. Vu que tu es amoureux de lui, c'est une bonne chose, non ?</p><p>- Tu ne comprends pas ! Son frère mourra dans cinquante ans avec un peu de chance ! Il ne pourra pas se marier sans voir sa femme vieillir jour après jour, sans pouvoir en faire de même ! Et non, Gabriel, je n'ai pas la prétention de croire que ce que je ressens est réciproque ! Je viens de le condamner à une vie de souffrances interminables !</p><p>Le visage de l'officier s'assombrit d'un coup alors qu'il comprenait enfin la détresse de son frère.</p><p>- Il y a… il y a peut-être un moyen d'empêcher ça, reprit-il. Rowena a mentionné l'éloignement géographique comme facteur pouvant affaiblir le lien… enfin, j'ai pas tout suivi.</p><p>Lucifer baissa un regard désespéré sur son protégé, qui n'avait pas bougé depuis le début de leur discussion.</p><hr/><p>Sam se réveilla avec la sale impression d'avoir été piétiné par un minotaure puis arrosé de poussière de pixie dans la foulée. Ouais, il se sentait en morceaux et… crade, ouais.</p><p>- Avant que tu ne poses la question, ça fait deux jours que tu es là, signala Rowena sans lever les yeux du patient qu'elle auscultait un peu plus loin.</p><p>- Tu deviens rudement douée en Détection, approuva Sam en vidant d'un trait le verre d'eau posée sur sa table de nuit.</p><p>- J'ai eu un bon prof, sourit la rousse.</p><p>Sam resta un moment assis dans son lit, histoire de remettre ses idées en place. Il se souvenait parfaitement du champ de bataille, des… ailes de Lucifer, et de la présence bizarre qui lui avait demandé la permission de lui sucer toute son énergie vitale. Parce que oui, il s'était senti mourir sans pouvoir l'empêcher.</p><p>Soudain, il rougit et ouvrit la bouche pour poser la question qui tue :</p><p>- Hum, Rowena ? Est-ce que la perte d'une importante quantité d'énergie peut être source d'hallucinations ?</p><p>La Fey termina d'examiner son patient et se tourna vers Sam, songeuse.</p><p>- Hm, non, tu vas juste te sentir fatigué pendant quelques jours, mais tant que tu dors bien, tu n'auras pas de séquelles trop lourdes.</p><p>Elle fronça les sourcils en voyant son ex-prof rougir comme une brique et posa une main sur son front, préoccupée par sa santé.</p><p>- Tu n'as pas de fièvre pourtant… marmonna-t-elle avant de s'éloigner quand Sam lui fit signe qu'il allait bien.</p><p>Resté seul sur son matelas, le soigneur avala bruyamment sa salive. Alors comme ça, il n'avait pas halluciné l'intervention flamboyante de Lucifer, ni ces deux mots possessifs, ni les conclusions que Gabriel en avait tirées. Par contre, il avait eu l'impression de sentir une caresse sur son front pendant son sommeil, mais il avait dû rêver.</p><p>…Alors comme ça, le roi des Feys avait craqué sur lui, une moitié d'humain qu'il ne connaissait que depuis deux mois ?</p><p>- Au fait, le roi a dit qu'il voulait te parler à ton réveil, se souvint Rowena en claquant des doigts. Tu ferais bien d'aller le voir quand tes jambes te porteront à nouveau !</p><p>La Fey regarda le grand brun s'étouffer avec sa salive sans comprendre pourquoi.</p><hr/><p>- Vous vouliez me voir ? fit Sam d'une toute petite voix, penché en avant pour ne passer que la tête dans l'embrasure de la porte.</p><p>- Ah, Sam, tu es réveillé ! s'exclama Lucifer avec une pointe de soulagement dans la voix. Entre et ferme la porte, je te prie.</p><p>Le jeune homme hésita, puis obtempéra, se glissant dans l'antichambre du roi sans mot dire. Parce qu'évidemment, le destin avait voulu qu'il se réveille en fin de soirée, au moment où le souverain se trouvait dans ses appartements…</p><p>- Ton frère a écrit, lui apprit le roi sans préambule. Il s'inquiétait pour toi - avec raison, je dois dire - donc je me suis permis de lui répondre en me faisant passer pour cette mystérieuse "tante Cassandra". Je suppose qu'il a compris le message, d'après ce que le pixie messager m'a dit.</p><p>- Merci, balbutia Sam, reconnaissant.</p><p>Il savait à quel point son frère pouvait s'inquiéter pour lui, et le laisser sans nouvelles aurait été cruel. Lucifer avait bien agi, encore une fois.</p><p>- Ce n'est rien, éluda le blond en invitant le jeune homme à s'asseoir sur un divan en cuir noir.</p><p>Sam s'exécuta encore une fois sans discuter et faillit gémir tant le meuble était confortable. Bon, il était temps de se jeter à l'eau…</p><p>- Je vous remercie de m'avoir sauvé la vie l'autre jour, dit-il doucement. Sans vous, je serais devenu un steak tartare en deux dimensions.</p><p>Le roi écarta ses remerciements d'un nouveau geste nonchalant, mais ses épaules étaient tendues, Sam pouvait le voir à travers la tunique vert sombre légère qu'il portait ce soir-là.</p><p>- Et je te remercie de m'avoir sacrifié ton âme, même si je désapprouve ta décision. Mais passons, tu as sans doute autre chose à dire que "merci", non ?</p><p>Surpris par l'impatience de ce roi habituellement calme et posé, Sam eut un mouvement de recul involontaire qui crispa davantage les muscles de son interlocuteur.</p><p>- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire…? demanda-t-il prudemment.</p><p>- Tu sais ce que je suis, m'a dit Gabriel. Je suppose que tu dois avoir des questions ?</p><p>Ah, donc il voulait attaquer ce côté-là. Très bien, Sam n'était pas contrariant, tant qu'il avait des réponses.</p><p>- J'ai cru comprendre que vous étiez un ange, acquiesça-t-il en prenant garde à conserver une expression neutre.</p><p>Lucifer le scruta en silence, puis se résigna à répondre sans avoir la moindre idée de ce que Sam pensait de lui, à présent qu'il connaissait son secret.</p><p>- Archange, corrigea-t-il. Mes frères et sœurs sont des anges, mais Gabriel et moi sommes un cran au-dessus. On nous appelle les archanges.</p><p>- Je pensais que ce n'était qu'une légende, souffla Sam, fasciné par la cape noire de Lucifer, dont il connaissait maintenant la véritable nature. Quant à vos ailes… j'étais persuadé qu'il s'agissait d'un accessoire.</p><p>- J'ai vite laissé tomber l'idée de les camoufler comme le fait Gabriel. Quitte à être un archange, autant en être fier, pas vrai ?</p><p>- Donc Gabriel aussi a six ailes ?</p><p>- Il les garde rétractées la plupart du temps. De mon côté, je n'ai pas pu m'y résoudre. Le nombre d'ailes d'un ange indique son rang et sa puissance, j'ai donc trouvé indigne de les dissimuler.</p><p>Sam se força à lâcher les plumes noires des yeux et se concentra sur le visage du roi pour remettre ses idées en place.</p><p>- Pourquoi vous êtes-vous impliqués dans cette guerre, au juste ? Je pensais que les seuls conflits auxquels vous preniez part étaient d'ordre spirituel ?</p><p>Lucifer se trémoussa sur son divan, et Sam s'attendit à une histoire longue et assez honteuse de la part de l'archange.</p><p>- Nous avons été bannis du Paradis, mes frères et moi, commença-t-il. On nous trouvait trop arrogants, pas assez protecteurs envers les créatures terrestres. Je t'avoue que personnellement, j'éprouvais - et j'éprouve toujours - une haine sans borne pour l'humanité. Les Feys sont plus respectueux du sol sur lequel ils s'épanouissent, si tu veux mon avis.</p><p>- Génial, grinça Sam en sentant une de ses illusions s'envoler en fumée.</p><p>La commissure des lèvres du roi frémit, et Lucifer sembla prendre sur lui-même pour ne pas grimacer. A la place, il continua à conter son histoire :</p><p>- Nous avons erré sur ces terres pendant quelques décennies avant de découvrir Olliande. A cette époque, le royaume était gouverné par une lignée de rois sages et pacifiques, et nous nous sommes engagés dans l'armée royale en espérant ainsi trouver une raison de vivre et apprendre suffisamment à leur contact pour pouvoir retourner chez nous. Hélas, le dernier roi est mort sans descendant et le conseil est parti à la recherche d'un nouveau dirigeant pour le mener. Mon frère aîné, Michel, a profité de l'occasion pour manœuvrer en secret et imposer un nouveau maître à ce pays. C'est ainsi qu'il est devenu celui qu'on nomme le Gouverneur, fit Lucifer avec amertume.</p><p>- Heu, le Gouverneur est un ange ? demanda bêtement Sam, un peu perdu.</p><p>- Archange, rectifia à nouveau le roi. Il cache ses ailes en permanence ainsi que ses pouvoirs, mais oui, le chef suprême des humains n'est pas plus humain que moi.</p><p>- Mais… pourquoi a-t-il fait tout ça ? Et pourquoi l'affrontez-vous ?</p><p>- J'y viens. Michel a toujours préféré les humains aux Feys, qu'il juge indignes de posséder des terres et trop faibles malgré leurs grands pouvoirs. Mon frère a longtemps confondu le pacifisme avec la faiblesse, vois-tu. Dès qu'il a obtenu tous les pouvoirs sur ce pays, il s'est aussitôt mis en tête d'éliminer tous les Feys du paysage. Il a commencé par envoyer ses troupes sur les terres des Feys comme ça, sans raison apparente, soi-disant pour protéger la population. Les semaines ont passé, et les Feys avaient de plus en plus l'impression d'être prisonniers de leurs propres villes tant on les contrôlait dès qu'ils entraient ou sortaient. Finalement, la situation a dégénéré quand un soldat a accidentellement abattu une gamine qui a eu le malheur de courir entre deux troupiers en faction.</p><p>Sam allait de découverte en découverte, mais cette dernière le choqua profondément.</p><p>- Ce n'est pas… ce n'est pas du tout ce qu'on nous a dit, murmura-t-il, pétrifié d'horreur.</p><p>- Bien sûr que non, soupira Lucifer. Michel avait prévu un accident de ce genre, et il n'a pas été surpris en apprenant le soulèvement des Feys, furieux de ce qui n'était à leurs yeux qu'un meurtre odieux. C'est à ce moment-là que mes frères et sœurs et moi avons décidé de quitter la capitale pour rejoindre Carnhall et nous mettre hors de portée de Michel.</p><p>- Mais vous n'avez pas essayé de l'arrêter ?! s'insurgea Sam.</p><p>- Nous n'imaginions pas qu'il irait jusque là, se défendit Lucifer. Nous n'étions pas tenus au courant de tout ce qui se passait au conseil, ni dans le reste du pays, et nous avons naïvement cru que mon frère tentait réellement de protéger ses sujets d'une menace avérée. Nous pensions tous que sa nouvelle position allait lui ouvrir les yeux sur les Feys et qu'il allait assumer son rôle en les mettant sous sa protection ! Nous nous sommes… lourdement trompés.</p><p>- C'est peu de le dire, ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir le soigneur indigné.</p><p>Le visage du grand blond se ferma, attristé par le regard furieux que Sam lui renvoyait à cet instant.</p><p>- Quand nous nous sommes rendus compte de ses plans, il était déjà trop tard, et nous avons fui avant d'être impliqués dans sa vendetta idiote contre les Feys. Pour nous, les Feys étaient des victimes au même titre que les humains entourloupés par notre frère, et nous ne voulions pas les combattre au nom de Michel.  Sauf que les Feys perdaient de plus en plus de terrain et de guerriers, et ils sont venus nous supplier de leur venir en aide. Comme cette guerre était de notre responsabilité, nous avons accepté leur demande et je suis devenu leur roi. Et nous voilà encore au même stade, des années plus tard. C'était ma responsabilité d'empêcher cette guerre, Sam, et j'ai échoué.</p><p>- Ce qui explique votre tronche dépressive de tous les jours, comprit le jeune homme sans se soucier d'y mettre du tact.</p><p>Lucifer lâcha un "tsss" agacé, mais ne releva pas, car Sam avait raison.</p><p>- Voilà des années que je tente de réparer mon erreur, que veux-tu que je fasse de plus ? s'impatienta-t-il tout de même.</p><p>- Oh, je ne sais pas, un bon gros "je suis désolé" serait pas mal pour commencer, ironisa le jeune homme sans se démonter.</p><p>Interloqué, Lucifer le fixa pour déterminer s'il était sérieux.</p><p>- Désolé…? tenta-t-il malgré tout.</p><p>- Voilà, c'était pas compliqué, approuva Sam avant de lui adresser un sourire. De toute manière, le connard de l'histoire reste Michel, et il ne s'en tirera pas avec des excuses, même si ce sera pour plus tard. Il y a des trucs particuliers que je dois savoir sur les anges, au fait ?</p><p>- He bien, à part les ailes, nous pouvons nous téléporter et nous pouvons vivre très, très vieux…</p><p>- Et à part ça ? demanda Sam. J'ai compris que vous vous soignez spontanément, et que vous avez un truc bizarre qui protège votre cœur en cas de problème. C'est le même truc qui m'a piqué toute mon énergie, d'ailleurs.</p><p>- C'était ma Grâce, avoua Lucifer. C'est l'équivalent angélique d'une âme et ça nous sert de réserve d'énergie pour utiliser nos pouvoirs et accessoirement rester en vie. La mienne était bien atteinte quand tu as décidé de lui donner un coup de pouce totalement irresponsable et suicidaire.</p><p>- Z'êtes bien content d'être en vie, si je ne m'abuse, grommela Sam. Donc… une seconde, ça veut dire que votre âme s'est infiltrée dans ma tête pour me parler ? C'est un peu intrusif, comme façon de faire !</p><p>- J'en conviens, admit Lucifer. Je n'avais pas d'autre option et ma Grâce s'est dirigée vers la première source d'énergie volontaire qu'elle a trouvée simplement par instinct de survie.</p><p>- Mouais, maugréa Sam, encore traumatisé par l'expérience.</p><p>Le blond laissa un ange passer (ahaha) avant de changer de sujet.</p><p>- Donc… j'ai appris que tu avais terminé tes cours de magie médicale, commença-t-il lentement, comme s'il éprouvait des réticences à aller jusqu'au bout de ses pensées.</p><p>Sam acquiesça en silence, car il sentait venir la catastrophe. Lucifer avait sa vie entre ses mains, quoiqu'il décide de faire de lui, Sam ne pourrait pas se défendre…</p><p>- He bien, merci d'avoir donné de ton temps à mes sujets, continua le roi sans le regarder. Tu es libre de rentrer chez toi, désormais.</p><p>- Heu, quoi ? tiqua Sam, qui s'attendait à être emprisonné dans un cachot, tué, torturé ou pire encore.</p><p>- Nous avions un accord, rappela Lucifer. Tu as rempli ta part du marché, donc je considère que tu as gagné le droit de rentrer chez toi jusqu'à la fin de la guerre.</p><p>Stupéfait, le soigneur mit un moment avant de réussir à ouvrir la bouche pour exprimer son opinion :</p><p>- C'est des conneries ! Si je rentre chez moi, on va me pendre pour désertion !</p><p>- Tu penses vraiment que les soldats de Michel n'ont que ça à faire ? contra le blond, les yeux fixés sur le sol. Ils ont déjà oublié ton existence, crois-moi. Et même s'ils te cherchaient encore, ils ne penseraient pas à aller dans ta ville natale, Port Laurence, si je ne m'abuse ?</p><p>Les sourcils de Sam se froncèrent dangereusement et il trouva un nouvel angle d'attaque :</p><p>- Je peux encore me rendre utile ici ! Je reste un soigneur et j'ai un espion de l'autre côté des lignes !</p><p>Là-dessus, Lucifer perdit son calme et faillit détruire la table basse en plantant son poing dans le bois massif.</p><p>- Et pour qui vas-tu te sacrifier, la prochaine fois ? Gabriel ? Rowena ? Un soldat dont tu ignores jusqu'au nom ? Je ne peux pas me permettre de te voir mourir pour un oui ou pour un non, Sam !</p><p>- Premièrement… cette phrase était très bizarre. Ensuite, je suis un adulte et un invité, donc je fais ce que je veux ! Si l'envie me prend de sauver vos hommes, je le ferai ! Peu importent les conséquences !</p><p>- Sam, ton instinct de survie frôle le néant absolu ! s'écria Lucifer, bien loin de son sang-froid légendaire. Je ne peux plus supporter de te voir inconscient sur un lit d'hôpital, tu comprends ça ? Je ne veux pas que tu meures, c'est pour ça que je t'envoie loin d'ici, espèce de sombre crétin !</p><p>- Je ne <em>veux</em> pas partir ! rétorqua Sam sur le même ton. Je suis à ma place ici, plus que je ne l'ai jamais été ! Vous ne pouvez pas me dire que les Feys sont des victimes depuis le début puis me demander de laisser tomber le combat pour aller me cacher comme un lâche !</p><p>- Tu partiras si je te l'ordonne !</p><p>- Vous n'êtes pas mon roi !</p><p>- Tu es dans mon royaume, ça revient au même !</p><p>Sam ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, puis la referma, visiblement furieux.</p><p>- Vous n'avez aucun droit sur moi, dit-il à voix basse. Et si vous me disiez exactement pourquoi vous voulez que je parte ?</p><p>- Très bien ! s'emporta Lucifer avec un geste vif dans le vide. Ton sacrifice de l'autre jour a créé un lien entre nous deux, et seule la distance peut nous en soulager. Si tu restes ici, dès que je serai blessé, tu souffriras à ma place, et ça je ne peux l'admettre. En plus, je te rappelle que ce fort est dans la ligne de mire de Michel, tu n'es donc pas en sécurité ici. Voilà deux raisons, il t'en faut plus ?</p><p>- Donnez-moi… une seconde, d'accord ?</p><p>Dire que Sam était abasourdi aurait été un euphémisme. Il était tout simplement si choqué par la révélation que son cerveau refusait de traiter ces nouvelles données.</p><p>- Nous… nous avons un lien énergétique et vous voulez le briser ? dit-il faiblement pour être sûr d'avoir bien compris.</p><p>- Pas le briser, corrigea patiemment le roi. L'affaiblir pour te permettre d'avoir une vie normale de descendant Fey avec ton frère et tes amis.</p><p>- Et si je ne veux pas ?</p><p>- P-pardon ? Ne vois-tu pas à quel point c'est dangereux pour toi de rester ici ? Tu pourrais mourir pour de bon, Sam, ma Grâce n'aura plus besoin de ta permission pour te drainer de toutes tes forces.</p><p>- Mais si je reste, vous ne mourrez pas aussi facilement, si ? s'enquit le soigneur, concentré.</p><p>- Non, mais…</p><p>- Alors c'est décidé, je reste.</p><p>Lucifer se pinça l'arête du nez et soupira longuement avant de se lancer dans de nouveaux arguments.</p><p>- Sam, même si nous survivons tous les deux à cette guerre, tant que je vivrai, tu vivras aussi. Tu seras incapable de mourir tant que ma Grâce te soutiendra, et tu sais combien d'énergie cela représente. Ce lien va foutre ta vie en l'air, pour parler crûment.</p><p>- Sauf si je décide de la passer avec vous, sourit Sam d'un air innocent. Je me fiche de vivre pour l'éternité si j'ai quelqu'un avec qui la partager. Laissez-moi être votre assurance-vie, d'accord ?</p><p>Lucifer piqua un fard. Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot pour désigner les rougeurs qui apparurent spontanément sur ses pommettes tandis qu'il écarquillait les yeux, stupéfait.</p><p>- Tu ne… tu ne peux pas… Sam, je ne pourrai pas te mentir aussi longtemps…</p><p>Le soigneur leva un sourcil et le roi, embarrassé, chercha ses mots :</p><p>- Je veux dire… je ne t'ai jamais menti, je t'ai juste caché une part de la vérité, mais si nous vivons ensemble aussi longtemps, je ne pourrai pas… comment dire… nous ne pensons sans doute pas l'un à l'autre de la même façon, c'est certain…</p><p>Sam pencha légèrement la tête vers lui, les paupières plissées par l'incompréhension. Lucifer, rouge de honte, se passa une main sur le visage pour reprendre ses esprits.</p><p>- Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'avant de t'engager à une vie aussi longue avec quelqu'un d'autre, tu devrais savoir ce que cette autre personne pense réellement de toi.</p><p>- Ah. Vous ne me supportez pas, conclut tristement Sam en faisant mine de se détourner pour sortir.</p><p>- Non ! Je veux dire… ce n'est pas ce que je voulais… oh et puis merde ! Sam, je ressens quelque chose pour toi ! Je voulais juste éviter de te mettre dans l'embarras en t'infligeant ça pendant des siècles !</p><p>- C'est donc pour ça que vous voulez que je parte, comprit Sam en cachant habilement son sourire amusé.</p><p>- Non… enfin, oui, il y a de ça. Je voudrais que tu restes, mais tu n'es pas en sécurité ici, capitula le monarque, le visage en feu.</p><p>- Voilà, là vous êtes sincère avec moi ! s'exclama Sam.</p><p>Lucifer le considéra en silence pendant quelques secondes, mystifié, puis se redressa d'un coup.</p><p>- Attends… tu n'es pas du tout surpris d'entendre… ça.</p><p>- He bien, votre frère m'a expliqué ce que vous ressentiez sur le champ de bataille. Et puis bon, j'ai des yeux, merci.</p><p>- Tu m'as laissé m'emmêler les pinceaux à dessein, espèce de sale petit… ! siffla Lucifer, indigné.</p><p>- Je voulais juste que vous me disiez toute la vérité, pour une fois, expliqua posément Sam. Et je voulais en être sûr, aussi.</p><p>Le grand blond le fixa avec réprobation et un air de reproche très prononcé.</p><p>- Bon, tu vas m'obéir et t'en aller alors ?</p><p>Sam se tapota le menton d'un air pensif avant de lâcher, d'une voix pleine de sous-entendus :</p><p>- Hmmm, va falloir être très convaincant, Votre Majesté…</p><p>Prises d'un spasme nerveux plutôt humoristique, les ailes de Lucifer se déployèrent en éventail dans son dos sans demander son avis à leur propriétaire, toujours aussi choqué de la manipulation dont il venait de faire les frais.</p><hr/><p>- Est-ce que Charlie a mangé aujourd'hui ? demanda Castiel, l'air de rien, en entrant sous la tente qu'il partageait avec Dean.</p><p>La pixie passa la tête par-dessous le calot de Dean et fit coucou à l'artilleur, qui lui répondit avec entrain, des étoiles plein les yeux.</p><p>- Bien sûr qu'elle a mangé, pour qui me prends-tu ? s'indigna le frère de Sam.</p><p>Mais Castiel ne l'écoutait déjà plus, trop occupé à discuter avec Charlie.</p><p>- Tu ne devineras jamais ce que j'ai trouvé au bord de la route en revenant du campement de l'Escouade D. Tadaaa ! s'exclama le soldat brun en extirpant une fleur blanche un peu abîmée de sa poche.</p><p>- Ooooh, merci Cas, tu gères ! s'enthousiasma la pixie en s'envolant pour aller faire du sur-place devant la corolle odorante que tenait l'ami de Dean.</p><p>La rouquine prit le cadeau à deux mains et s'éloigna à tire-d'aile vers le sommet de la tente pour extraire le nectar en toute tranquillité. Les deux hommes la regardèrent avec amusement, puis revinrent à leurs moutons.</p><p>- Comment va Sam ? demanda Castiel à mi-voix.</p><p>- La "tante Cassandra" a dit qu'il s'est mis en danger, mais qu'il va bien. Du Sammy tout craché, quoi.</p><p>- C'est une bonne chose, fit Cas en soupirant de soulagement. Par contre, je pense que Crowley s'est rendu compte que tu tirais délibérément comme une merde, Dean. Tu devrais te remettre à viser convenablement, ou tu vas avoir des problèmes.</p><p>Dean croisa les bras, songeur. Depuis qu'il correspondait avec son frère à propos des Feys, il tentait d'en toucher le moins possible, histoire de ne pas s'attirer les foudres des nouveaux amis de son frère. Bon, il n'écrivait pas son nom sur tous ses boulets, mais tout de même. Enfin, on leur avait donné de nouveaux canons appelés "mortiers" et ils avaient pour ordre de s'entraîner avec ce nouveau système en tirant sur l'ennemi. Dean pouvait très bien se porter volontaire pour tester ces trucs et en profiter pour tirer horriblement mal sans éveiller les soupçons.</p><p>Oui, ça pouvait le faire.</p><p>- Garde un œil sur le poêle, faut pas que la demoiselle prenne froid, intima Dean à son ami en se levant pour quitter la tente.</p><p>Castiel acquiesça avec vigueur et la dernière chose que l'artilleur vit de la tente fut la pixie qui se posait sur la tête du jeune homme pour l'embêter. Dean sourit malgré lui, attendri par le duo improbable, et s'éloigna un peu pour aller chercher de la soupe, car le temps était au vent et à la pluie. Ce faisant, le jeune homme obliqua innocemment vers la tente qui servait de QG à Crowley, l'officier en charge de ce camp d'artilleurs. Visiblement, le petit homme au crâne dégarni était en pleine discussion avec plusieurs personnes.</p><p>-…verneur est revenu en début de soirée sans une égratignure, disait une voix inconnue.</p><p>- Les dieux en soient remerciés, souffla Crowley avec emphase.</p><p>Bizarre, Crowley n'était pas du genre croyant...</p><p>- L'opération est donc un succès total, se félicita une autre voix masculine.</p><p>- Mais qu'en est-il de nos hommes ? demanda l'artilleur. Une attaque pareille a dû faire de nombreuses victimes, surtout que les hommes de Lucifer semblaient au courant de la manœuvre…</p><p>- L'un de ces fichus espions ailés, sûrement, éluda impatiemment la première voix. Et bien sûr, que nous avons eu des morts, mais c'est la guerre, mon ami. Qu'ils s'estiment heureux d'être tombés pour un projet qui nous permettra de gagner !</p><p>- Vous avez raison, s'apaisa Crowley. Pour quand est-ce prévu ?</p><p>- Les noces se dérouleront dans deux semaines. Une fois que ce sera fait, il ne faudra qu'une poignée de jours pour que l'armée de Carnhall intervienne.</p><p>Les yeux de Dean s'ouvrirent comme des soucoupes. Comme des troupiers passaient par là, il s'éloigna un peu et fit mine de manger sa soupe en rentrant la tête dans les épaules pour éviter la pluie.</p><p>Que venait faire le pays voisin dans une guerre civile ?! Toute cette histoire ne concernait en rien le roi de Carnhall, qui se targuait d'éviter les ennuis avec une adresse hors du commun !</p><p>Dean sentit son sang se glacer alors que la réalisation faisait son chemin dans son esprit. Carnhall se trouvait de l'autre côté des lignes Feys. Olliande était une péninsule, et toute la partie Ouest (celle des humains) était une longue côte bordée de ports de pêche. Leurs deux seules frontières terrestres se trouvaient du côté Fey, à l'Est, et la plus grande d'entre elles appartenait à Carnhall.</p><p>Autrement dit, si l'armée de Carnhall s'incrustait dans leur guerre, les Feys se retrouveraient pris en sandwich entre deux feux et ne survivraient pas longtemps avant d'être engloutis sous une attaque-surprise conjointe. Et la clé de cette alliance avec le roi de Carnhall semblait être un mariage, sûrement celui d'une des princesses et du Gouverneur…</p><p>Sauf qu'une proposition faite par écrit n'aurait jamais pu traverser le pays, pas avec les pixies et les sirènes qui coupaient toute la partie Ouest du pays du reste du continent. Le Gouverneur avait donc envoyé un messager en chair et en os… ou pire, il s'était déplacé lui-même, c'est ce que les officiers semblaient dire.</p><p>L'enfoiré s'était servi de l'offensive de l'autre jour pour faire diversion et avait profité de l'occasion pour passer discrètement de l'autre côté avant de revenir par une voie détournée pour éviter les Feys, raison pour laquelle il lui avait fallu deux jours de voyage.</p><p>Et d'après ce qu'il avait entendu, la proposition avait été acceptée et le mariage était déjà en préparation… Si tout se passait comme le gouverneur le souhaitait, Sam allait mourir à coup sûr dans l'affrontement.</p><p>Quels enfoirés, quand même ! Les Carnhalliens faisaient du commerce avec les Feys depuis le début des temps, et maintenant ils les poignardaient dans le dos !</p><p>Révolté, Dean voulut retourner à sa tente pour écrire à son frère, mais les officiers sortirent au même moment de leur réunion, le forçant à se cacher derrière un tas de caisses de munitions vides. Il risqua un œil dans leur direction et vit Crowley saluer les autres, qui s'en allèrent rapidement à cheval dans plusieurs directions différentes, sûrement pour aller retrouver leurs hommes.</p><p>Comme son supérieur ne le regardait pas, Dean se redressa et marcha sur la pointe des pieds dans la boue dans la direction de son abri, mais la voix rauque de Crowley l'arrêta net.</p><p>- Vous remettrez mes amitiés au roi, Winchester.</p><p>Mortifié, Dean se retourna lentement, s'attendant à être fusillé sur place, mais le petit homme brun le regardait avec un sourire entendu.</p><p>- … Comment ? articula difficilement le soldat.</p><p>Crowley regarda le ciel en fronçant les sourcils, puis se tourna à nouveau vers son artilleur, qui voulut disparaître sous terre pour toujours.</p><p>- Vous ne devriez pas faire voler un pixie par ce temps, la pluie pourrait lui déchirer une aile, continua Crowley avec bonhomie.</p><p>Et là, sous l'œil stupéfait du soldat, l'air ondula devant le visage de l'officier, qui continuait de sourire. Peu à peu, l'illusion se dissipa et les oreilles de Crowley s'effilèrent pour finir en pointes tandis que ses cheveux et ses poils de barbe rougissaient.</p><p>Leprechaun, reconnut la part primitive du cerveau de Dean. Un leprechaun géant.</p><p>Brusquement, l'expression du Fey changea et c'est avec sérieux qu'il dit :</p><p>- Attendez quelques jours avant de les mettre au courant, nos supérieurs sont déjà assez suspicieux.</p><p>- Mais comment…?</p><p>- Vous pensez donc être si discret que vous pouvez échapper aux sens d'un Fey ? se moqua Crowley avant de s'éloigner dans la nuit en sifflotant.</p><p>Dean, hébété, réalisa qu'il avait la bouche ouverte une bonne minute plus tard.</p><hr/><p>Sam se réveilla d'excellente humeur et sourit en reconnaissant l'aile noire qui reposait sur son flanc comme une seconde couverture. La nuit avait été courte mais intéressante, c'était peu de le dire.</p><p>Il tourna la tête sur sa gauche et tomba sur le visage de Lucifer, qui dormait sur son côté et mettait un point d'honneur à ne pas envahir l'espace vital de son invité malgré le fait qu'ils avaient partagé le même lit. Sam se redressa sur son séant et remarqua que l'aile suivait le moindre de ses mouvements malgré le sommeil de son propriétaire. Il laissa son regard remonter le long des plumes et tomba rapidement sur le dos du roi. Les six ailes étaient alignées le long de sa colonne vertébrale et étaient soigneusement repliées en arrière, à l'exception de celle qui recouvrait toujours Sam.</p><p>Son vœu de ne pas dissimuler ses ailes sous sa peau devait bien l'emmerder au quotidien, surtout quand il s'asseyait et se couchait…</p><p>- On joue les curieux maintenant ? marmonna Lucifer en posant un œil bleu sur lui.</p><p>- J'admirais tes ailes, sourit Sam sans plus se soucier de vouvoyer le souverain.</p><p>Après une nuit pareille, ils étaient au-dessus de ça, non ?</p><p>Lucifer semblait du même avis, car il ne releva pas le manque de respect de son compagnon de chambrée. Comme Sam avait toujours les yeux rivés sur les plumes noires, le roi les laissa là où elles se trouvaient et soupira d'aise dans le confort de ses couvertures.</p><p>- Tu… tu ne regrettes pas ? finit-il par murmurer.</p><p>Sam se concentra à nouveau sur le visage du blond et s'adossa à la tête de lit pour soulager ses coudes.</p><p>- Tu es la créature magique la plus cool que j'ai jamais rencontrée et le roi le plus intègre de ma connaissance. Tu as littéralement été modelé par un dieu et tu passes ton temps à protéger ton peuple et ton prisonnier de tout et n'importe quoi. Moi, ce qui m'étonne, c'est que tu n'ais pas une nuée de prétendantes à tes pieds. Les Feys doivent être aveugles.</p><p>- Je pense que je leur fais peur, avoua tristement Lucifer du bout des lèvres. Gabriel est comme moi, mais il est beaucoup plus ouvert, plus marrant aussi, ça le rend plus populaire... En ce qui me concerne, j'ai souvent l'impression qu'il y a un mur infranchissable entre eux et moi, et la seule personne capable de me parler familièrement depuis des années, c'est mon petit frère.</p><p>Son visage s'éclaira quand il regarda Sam à nouveau et il l'attrapa d'une seule main pour le faire tomber vers lui avant de poursuivre :</p><p>- Mais en fin de compte, il me suffisait de trouver un descendant Fey courageux et suffisamment impertinent pour me parler comme à un pote plutôt qu'à un roi, dit-il avant de se pencher pour embrasser l'épaule du jeune homme.</p><p>- Ça chatouille ! protesta le Fey en abattant son oreiller sur la tête du roi, qui poussa un ricanement assourdi par les plumes d'oies.</p><p>Leur hilarité mourut quand ils entendirent la trompette d'un des anges de Gabriel sonner l'heure du lever pour les habitants du château.</p><p>- Oh nooooon, râla Sam.</p><p>- Et voilà, retour à la réalité, soupira l'archange en lâchant Sam pour se lever et enfiler ses vêtements.</p><p>Le soigneur l'imita dans son coin, et les deux hommes hésitèrent avant de se tourner l'un vers l'autre dans un silence gêné.</p><p>- Et voilà… souffla Sam.</p><p>- Oui…</p><p>- C'était… c'était vraiment cool comme expérience, fit maladroitement Sam. Surtout les ailes et, heu… enfin, j'ai adoré… être avec toi, voilà.</p><p>Le Fey voulut se gifler. Il mouchait habituellement les gens sans même y réfléchir, et voilà qu'il rougissait comme un écolier après une seule nuit de folie ! Ok, c'était assez extraordinaire, comme situation - on ne partageait pas souvent un lit avec un roi, et encore moins un céleste - mais tout de même, un peu d'éloquence ne l'aurait pas tué ! Enfin, pour sa défense, le clairon avait tué l'ambiance.</p><p>- C'était pareil pour moi, admit Lucifer avec un sourire en coin.</p><p>Allez, un sujet de conversation, viiiiiite !</p><p>- Je me demandais… on ne pourrait pas raconter à tout le monde la vérité sur Michel ? fut la première idée qui effleura l'esprit de Sam.</p><p>Si Lucifer fut surpris, il n'en montra rien.</p><p>- Nous n'avons aucune preuve de sa nature d'archange, Sam, sinon je l'aurais fait il y a des années, répondit doucement le roi.</p><p>- Ah, oui, bien sûr, je suis bête. Dis, Lucifer ?</p><p>- Hm ?</p><p>- Si tu te retrouves un jour face à lui, est-ce que tu seras capable de le tuer ?</p><p>L'archange fronça les sourcils et considéra sérieusement la question. Il finit par laisser ses épaules s'affaisser avant de recroiser le regard de Sam.</p><p>- Je l'ignore. Je pense que je le saurai uniquement quand ça arrivera.</p><p>Le soigneur lâcha un "oh" sans émotion et s'assit au bord du lit pour enfiler ses bottes. Lucifer fit le tour du mobilier pour venir se placer face à lui, un genou à terre pour se mettre à hauteur des yeux de Sam.</p><p>- Sam… ce que je vais te dire me répugne, mais… aussi agréable que fut cette nuit, ce que je t'ai dit hier reste vrai : il faut que tu quittes le château, du moins pour l'instant. D'après mes calculs, si tu rejoins Port Laurence, nous serons assez éloignés l'un de l'autre pour que le lien ne t'affaiblisse pas si je suis blessé. Tu seras en sécurité chez toi.</p><p>Le grand brun ouvrit la bouche pour argumenter, mais la main droite du roi enserra la sienne, exprimant plus sûrement que les mots l'inquiétude qui rongeait l'archange en permanence depuis qu'il avait conscience d'aimer son prisonnier.</p><p>- Nous nous retrouverons après la guerre, assura Lucifer. En attendant, reste à l'abri.</p><p>- Et si tu mourais ? soupira Sam. Et s'il n'y avait pas d'après-guerre pour toi ?</p><p>- Dans ce cas, tu seras libéré de cette malédiction, répondit Lucifer d'un ton dégagé.</p><p>Sam le fixa en silence, tentant de trouver une faille dans le raisonnement de son roi, une faille dans le système qui lui permettrait de rester à ses côtés. Il dut cependant admettre que Lucifer avait raison. Il avait enseigné tout ce qu'il savait aux Feys, il ne pouvait pas sauver Lucifer avec sa magie sans mettre sa propre vie en danger et il ne pouvait même pas tirer convenablement avec un revolver, alors manier un sabre… Sam dut se rendre à l'évidence.</p><p>Il était inutile. Avec du recul, Sam réalisa qu'il aurait très bien pu partir une ou deux semaines plus tôt sans changer le cours des choses. Lucifer l'avait gardé jusque là à cause de l'affection qu'il lui portait et rien d'autre.</p><p>- Tu ne changeras pas d'avis hein ? fit sombrement Sam en se doutant de la réponse.</p><p>- C'est mieux ainsi, soupira Lucifer en se relevant, l'entraînant à sa suite. Tu peux envoyer un pixie à Dean pour le tenir au courant de la situation, bien sûr. Et n'hésite pas à prendre ton temps pour dire au revoir aux amis que tu t'es faits ici. Gabriel va nous faire une maladie si tu pars sans le saluer, tu le connais.</p><p>Lucifer ouvrit la bouche pour ajouter quelque chose, mais il la referma bien vite et hésita une seconde avant de se diriger vers la porte pour laisser à Sam le temps de digérer la chose.</p><p>- Je vais préparer ton départ, retrouve-moi dans la cour quand tu seras prêt.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Cher Dean,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tante Cassandra m'a envoyé à PL  jusqu'à la fin de la guerre. J'espère t'y voir bientôt, dès que tu auras une permission.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Avec toute mon affection,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Baloo</em>
</p><p>Le courrier était court, froid et sec. Sam avait l'air bouleversé, réalisa Dean en relisant la lettre. C'était clairement un rendez-vous que son frère lui proposait dans leur ville natale, mais le Fey semblait mal prendre son départ de Montrose. D'habitude, il enveloppait les nouvelles importantes dans des banalités sans intérêt pour faire tourner en bourrique de potentiels intercepteurs, mais là…</p><p>Décidément, il les aimait, ces Feys !</p><p>Dean se leva de son lit de camp, contourna Castiel, qui faisait essayer à Charlie les minuscules tenues qu'il lui avait taillées dans des uniformes hors d'usage, et se dirigea droit vers la tente de Crowley, qui buvait un verre d'alcool ambré en regardant au loin.</p><p>- Winchester, salua l'officier sans même le regarder.</p><p>Dean se mordit la lèvre, hésitant à lui parler du dernier message de Sam, mais la vision des oreilles pointues du leprechaun sous couverture était toujours gravée sur sa rétine.</p><p>- J'ai reçu un message de S… Baloo. Il veut me rencontrer en personne, donc je me demandais si vous pouviez me filer une permission dans les jours qui viennent.</p><p>Le regard foncé de Crowley se tourna vers lui l'espace d'une longue seconde, puis il tourna à nouveau la tête.</p><p>- Vous savez que ça ne fonctionne pas comme ça en général, hm ?</p><p>- Je sais, s'impatienta le jeune homme, mais j'ai le sentiment que c'est le meilleur moyen de mettre vous savez qui au courant de vous savez quoi. Le plus tôt il sera au courant, plus vite il pourra réfléchir à un plan pour contrecarrer celui de l'autre.</p><p>- Dites donc, heureusement que je sais de quoi vous parlez, je serais paumé sinon ! s'exclama Crowley.</p><p>Dean roula les yeux, exaspéré par les circonvolutions de son officier.</p><p>- Roh, ça va, je vous la donne, votre permission, espèce de grossier personnage ! J'ai juste besoin de temps pour les papiers.</p><p>- Super, merci ! grogna Dean sans enthousiasme.</p><p>Il fila sans demander son reste pour préparer son sac et réserver un cheval pour les jours suivants. La seule bête en bon état était celle de Crowley, justement, et Dean ne se sentit pas du tout coupable en la sellant discrètement à l'écart des autres sans en alerter son supérieur.</p><p>Il aurait la surprise.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>à suivre…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Un petit commentaire ? </em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. And you will be mine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Espèce de sale enfoiré… (coup de rame) Vais lui arracher ses plumes, moi… (coup de rame) "C'est plus sûr ainsi", mon cul ouais !</p><p>Sam ramait énergiquement pour faire avancer la barque offerte en cadeau d'adieu par l'équipage Fey qui l'avait escorté par voilier jusqu'aux limites du blocus installé dans la lagune par nul autre que l'homme sur lequel il rageait à haute voix depuis ce qui lui semblait des heures.</p><p>Il avait été amené au port militaire des Feys par Gabriel, qui avait regretté ne pas pouvoir le téléporter directement jusque chez lui, puis Sam avait été emmené au large sur un bateau de guerre peuplé de trolls et d'elfes qui l'avaient fixé avec curiosité pendant tout le trajet, se demandant sûrement qui était ce type qui poussait le roi à détourner l'un de ses navires les plus rapides. Quelques nautiques plus loin, alors que le bâtiment rejoignait la ligne formée par d'autres bateaux lourdement armés pour protéger les côtes Feys, un troll avait attrapé Sam par les épaules pour le soulever et l'asseoir d'autorité dans un canot de sauvetage, déguisé pour l'occasion en barque de pêcheur.</p><p>Ils avaient descendu son nouveau véhicule jusqu'en bas de la coque et quelques sirènes  lui avaient jeté des poissons morts pour entretenir l'illusion. Résultat, Sam puait, avait mal aux bras et ressentait des envies de meurtre à l'encontre d'un certain archange aux ailes noires.</p><p>- Ç'aurait été si difficile de me laisser emprunter un tunnel de secours ? "Tu verras, Sam, personne ne te remarquera !" singea le jeune homme en posant ses rames, les muscles en feu.</p><p>Pour être honnête, il avait un peu l'impression que maintenant que Lucifer n'avait plus besoin de lui, il le virait par la porte de service, et pas de la façon la plus élégante, je vous prie. En plus, maintenant qu'il y pensait à tête reposée, rien ne garantissait qu'il pourrait sortir de l'illégalité à la fin de la guerre. Si Michel gagnait, il ne serait rien d'autre qu'un déserteur, un espion et un traître. Peut-être était-il temps de quitter le pays ?</p><p>Sam croqua dans une pomme verte, cadeau des trolls, et lui trouva comme un goût de trahison. Le clapotis des vagues le poussa un peu plus loin des terres Feys et le jeune homme grimaça en sentant un tiraillement dans sa poitrine. Il se massa la cage thoracique d'une main et maudit l'affection qu'il ressentait encore à l'égard du roi des enfoirés. Ooooh, comme il regrettait de ne pas lui avoir collé son poing dans la figure avant de partir ! Mais non, au lieu de ça, il avait laissé le sale traître l'embrasser et lui souhaiter bon voyage avec son regard de chien battu.</p><p>Sam jeta le trognon de pomme au fond de son prétendu panier de pêcheur et récupéra ses rames, impatient de rentrer chez lui et d'oublier toute cette histoire, du moins jusqu'à la fin de la guerre. Et si Lucifer gagnait, he bien, il irait lui casser le nez en personne.</p><p>Plusieurs heures plus tard, il arriva enfin au large de Port Laurence, sa ville natale. Il la reconnut aux drapeaux blancs ornés de soleils enflammés noirs, blason d'un seigneur ayant régné sur la région une éternité auparavant. Le port avait bien changé, constata-t-il en voyant des dizaines de bateaux estampillés du sceau du Gouverneur et des troupiers en uniforme à tous les coins de rues. Les quais étaient bordés de canons prêts à faire feu vers la mer et les passants se faisaient rares. Ceux qui osaient sortir marchaient d'un pas pressant et évitaient de regarder les soldats, à l'instar des pêcheurs retardataires qui repliaient soigneusement leurs filets.</p><p>Sam alla amarrer sa barque entre deux bateaux de pêche et remercia le soleil de plomb, qui l'avait poussé à enfoncer un chapeau sur son crâne, cachant ainsi ses oreilles pointues aux yeux des troupiers. Il posa le pied sur un ponton et faisait mine de récupérer ses poissons morts quand une main lourde se posa sur son épaule.</p><p>- T'es qui, toi ? aboya le soldat qui s'était autorisé à le toucher.</p><p>- Heu… je suis pêcheur, bredouilla Sam en priant pour qu'il ne lui demande pas de retirer son chapeau.</p><p>- J'ai jamais vu ta tête ici, rétorqua l'autre, toujours aussi inquisiteur.</p><p>L'un de ses collègues les rejoignit sur le ponton et ils se retrouvèrent bientôt à deux à fixer Sam avec méfiance.</p><p>- Tu serais pas un espion Fey, par hasard ? émit le nouveau venu en matant la tenue passe-partout que Sam avait enfilée avant de quitter Montrose.</p><p>- Je vous assure que non…</p><p>- Qu'est-ce que tu fous, mon garçon, ça fait des heures que je poireaute en t'attendant ! s'exclama une voix bourrue depuis le quai.</p><p>Sam et les soldats levèrent les yeux et le descendant Fey faillit soupirer de soulagement en reconnaissant Bobby, un vieux pêcheur barbu qui avait tout appris aux fils Winchester alors que ceux-ci n'étaient que des enfants.</p><p>- Désolé, une grosse vague a retourné ma barque ! inventa rapidement Sam. Le temps que je la remette d'aplomb, la mer m'avait déjà poussé loin au large…</p><p>- Comment ça se fait que tu sois sec alors ? questionna l'un des soldats.</p><p>- Z'avez pas vu le soleil qu'on a aujourd'hui ? beugla Bobby en descendant à son tour sur le ponton. ça vous réchauffe les os en moins de deux heures, un temps pareil. Allez, gamin, prends tes prises et rejoins-moi à la maison, on a du boulot !</p><p>Sam attrapa son filet ainsi que son maigre contenu et s'apprêta à suivre son mentor quand la voix rauque d'un soldat les arrêta net.</p><p>- Dites donc, je me disais bien que ton visage m'était familier, le mioche ! Tu es ce sale déserteur de Sam Winchester !</p><p>Sam sentit son sang se glacer et adressa un regard éperdu à Bobby, qui ne perdit pas son sang-froid et répliqua du tac au tac :</p><p>- Vous devez faire erreur, messieurs, celui-là est bien un Winchester, mais pas celui que vous cherchez. Pas vrai Adam ?</p><p>Sam acquiesça avec force.</p><p>- Sam est mon frère jumeau, on nous confond souvent, balbutia-t-il en fixant les planches du ponton.</p><p>- Et vous avez des preuves de ce que vous avancez ? s'impatienta Soldat n°2.</p><p>- Bien sûr, répondit Bobby avec une joie sauvage. Il vous suffit d'aller consulter les registres de naissances à l'hôtel de ville. Par contre je vous préviens : depuis que vous avez enrôlé de force notre archiviste, c'est le bordel le plus total là-dedans ! Un cheval y perdrait sa queue !</p><p>Les deux hommes pâlirent, écartant mentalement l'option Archives de leurs plans pour la journée.</p><p>- Bon, mais si tu es bien qui tu prétends être, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici au lieu d'être au front ?</p><p>- Vous avez déjà embarqué ses deux frères, vous pouviez bien en laisser un derrière pour approvisionner notre <em>grande</em> patrie en nourriture, non ? persifla Bobby, de plus en plus irrité par leurs questions. En plus, il est déjà incapable de naviguer convenablement, vous iriez lui confier un fusil, vous ?</p><p>Si Sam avait réellement été Adam, le pêcheur pas doué, il aurait pu se sentir vexé.</p><p>- Bon, mais si c'est bien un pêcheur, pourquoi on ne l'a pas vu partir ce matin ?</p><p>- Parce que vous autres bande de fragiles dormez encore à quatre heures du matin, éluda Bobby en levant les yeux au ciel.</p><p>Les soldats maugréèrent un instant, réticents à l'idée de les laisser partir, et c'est à ce moment-là qu'une fine silhouette se détacha du bord du quai pour enfoncer le clou un peu plus loin.</p><p>- Bobby, Adam ! Qu'est-ce que vous foutez encore en bas ?  Vous allez manquer le repas !</p><p>- On arrive, Pamela, dès que ces deux zouaves arrêteront de nous pourrir la vie ! lança Bobby à l'amie d'enfance de Sam et Dean.</p><p>Le jeune homme prit sur lui pour ne pas faire de grands signes à l'adolescente devenue une grande et belle adulte et esquissa un sourire dans sa direction avant de revenir à la discussion houleuse avec les troupiers.</p><p>- Bon, ok, allez-y, mais on va fouiller ta barque, petit, et gare à ton cul si on trouve des objets Feys !</p><p>- C'est bien, faites donc ça, conclut Bobby en tirant Sam par le bras.</p><p>Les deux hommes escaladèrent la digue et adressèrent un sourire complice à Pamela, qui n'avait rien manqué de l'échauffourée. Ils marchèrent l'air de rien jusqu'à la maison des Winchester, qui était aussi propre que quand les deux frères l'avaient quittée des années plus tôt.</p><p>- On se relaie pour entretenir les maisons vides, expliqua Bobby en jetant les poissons de Sam sur l'évier. Dis donc, j'espère que tu n'as pas réellement pêché ces trucs ?</p><p>- Non non, ça faisait partie de mon déguisement, le rassura Sam en serrant Pamela contre lui.</p><p>La brune lui rendit son étreinte avant de céder la place à Bobby, qui engloutit Sam dans un câlin destructeur qui faillit lui briser la colonne vertébrale. Le vieil homme se laissa ensuite tomber dans un fauteuil et soupira longuement en massant ses genoux.</p><p>- Pfouuuu, je suis trop vieux pour ces conneries ! Bon, il va falloir que tu nous racontes ce qui t'est arrivé, mon garçon !</p><p>Sam prépara du thé pour tout le monde et leur raconta tout : l'enlèvement, les messages à Dean, les cours de magie, ce qu'il avait découvert sur le Gouverneur et les anges…</p><p>- Les anges existent alors…? murmura Pamela, abasourdie. Et tu dis que le Gouverneur est aussi une de ces créatures ?</p><p>- Je comprends mieux… fit Bobby. Je comprends aussi pourquoi tu reviens des mois après avoir été déclaré déserteur. Dean nous a dit que tu étais porté disparu, puis que tu te trouvais chez les Feys, mais bon, tu connais les services postaux de ce pays, impossible d'envoyer du courrier important au front sans qu'ils en perdent la moitié.</p><p>- Ça fait deux mois qu'on n'a plus de nouvelles de vous deux, expliqua Pamela avec un sourire contrit.</p><p>- Oublions ça, vous m'avez sauvé et c'est le principal, sourit Sam.</p><p>- Bon sang, j'espère que tu n'avais pas d'objets de Feys sur ce bateau ! lâcha Bobby en ouvrant de grands yeux effarés.</p><p>- Ne vous en faites pas, j'ai mangé toutes les preuves sur le chemin, plaisanta le soigneur en posant une main sur les genoux de son père de substitution pour apaiser ses articulations.</p><p>Bobby lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant et le regarda par en-dessous, ému :</p><p>- En tout cas, c'est bon de te revoir, mon garçon.</p><hr/><p>Dean débarqua à la maison familiale quelques jours plus tard après avoir changé de cheval à cinq reprises tandis qu'il descendait tout le long de la ligne de front pour rallier Port Laurence. Son uniforme et sa permission lui servirent de laissez-passer, et il se jeta dans les bras de son petit frère dès qu'il l'aperçut en train d'entretenir le jardin de la maison.</p><p>- Dean, une sec- ! s'exclama Sam en donnant un coup de pied au râteau posé sur le sol pour que son frère ne se le prenne pas en pleine figure.</p><p>- La ferme Sammy, tu m'as manqué, sale gosse ! renifla Dean dans son épaule.</p><p>- Mec, t'es dégoûtant ! répliqua Sam en rendant son étreinte à Dean.</p><p>L'aîné finit par se reculer d'un pas et examina Sam sous toutes ses coutures :</p><p>- Tout va bien ? Tu n'es pas blessé ? C'est moi ou tu as maigri ?</p><p>Le regard vert de Sam s'assombrit et il entraîna Dean vers l'intérieur, où il lui servit une part de tarte aux pommes en guise de cadeau de bienvenue. Il lui résuma ses dernières découvertes et regarda son frère manger.</p><p>- Donc… il t'a renvoyé à la maison ? Comme ça ? s'étonna le grand blond en mordant à pleines dents dans le dessert avant de fermer les yeux de plaisir.</p><p>- Oui, comme ça, confirma Sam en serrant le poing. C'est soi-disant pour ma sécurité, mais sans Bobby et Pam, je me serais fait arrêter avant d'avoir mis le pied sur le quai.</p><p>- Ben, quelque part, tu es quand même mieux ici qu'en première ligne, argua Dean, toujours fâché après l'entourloupe dont Sam avait fait les frais des années auparavant. Bon sang, cette tarte est une tuerie, tu n'en manges pas ?</p><p>Sam regarda la pâtisserie avec dégoût et ses épaules s'affaissèrent d'un cran.</p><p>- J'y arrive pas. La nourriture n'a aucun goût ici.</p><p>Dean le dévisagea, mi-inquiet, mi-soupçonneux, et haussa un sourcil.</p><p>- C'est une peine de cœur ou une maladie ?</p><p>- Ni l'une ni l'autre, soupira Sam. J'ai pris l'habitude de la nourriture des Feys et je ne supporte plus la bouffe humaine, c'est tout.</p><p>- Les contes disent vrai alors, fit Dean, un pli soucieux sur le front. Celui qui mange la nourriture des Feys reste prisonnier de leur royaume. Enfin, ce n'est pas à prendre littéralement, on dirait.</p><p>Sam se frotta la poitrine et son regard morne fila vers la fenêtre.</p><p>- Va quand même falloir t'y réhabituer, si tu ne veux pas mourir de faim.</p><p>- J'essaie, figure-toi, répliqua Sam d'un ton cassant. Mais c'est pas aussi simple que ça en a l'air, ajouta-t-il plus calmement en grattant à nouveau son thorax.</p><p>- Je suppose qu'on n'a pas encore inventé de sort pour décrocher ?</p><p>- Pas à ma connaissance, non, grommela Sam.</p><p>- Bon, y a plus qu'à retourner à Montrose et demander qu'on te mette en désintox, lâcha Dean avec fatalisme.</p><p>- Je n'y retournerai pas ! s'emporta Sam en haussant le ton.</p><p>Un silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce et Dean se pencha en avant, frappé par la réalisation :</p><p>- Tu l'aimes vraiment en fait, pas vrai ? Le Roi des Feys ? J'ignorais que tu fantasmais sur les ailes d'autrui, Sammy.</p><p>- Je ne l'aime pas, répondit Sam un peu trop vivement. Il m'a chassé comme un malpropre, comme un déchet dont on a honte ! Tu vois cette tarte ? Je l'ai faite cette nuit parce que je ne dors plus, figure-toi. Le lien entre nous est tendu au maximum, et ça… ça me fait mal à un point que tu n'imagines même pas.</p><p>- Et en plus il te manque, insista Dean, pas dupe.</p><p>Il ignora le regard noir que lui lança son cadet et continua :</p><p>- Franchement, vous êtes aussi bêtes l'un que l'autre. Vous vous aimez - ne le nie pas, vous partagez un truc qui vous lie l'un à l'autre et vous permet de vous protéger l'un l'autre, et toi, tu te barres dès qu'il te sort une excuse aussi débile que "tu es en danger ici" !</p><p>- Essaie donc d'obliger un type qui donne des ordres à tout le monde à faire un truc, grogna Sam.</p><p>- Cas dit toujours que l'amour est comme un champ de bataille. Si tu as peur de te battre pour garder la personne que tu aimes avec toi, accepte de la perdre. Tu ne peux pas fuir et ensuite le reprocher à l'autre.</p><p>Sam se rembrunit davantage et fit la grimace.</p><p>- Bref, de toute façon, si tu continues de fuir, ton roi ne sera bientôt plus que de la chair à saucisses, reprit Dean d'un ton dégagé.</p><p>Il eut un sourire satisfait en voyant le regard alarmé de son frère et continua sur le même ton :</p><p>- Le Gouverneur - Michel, il a un plan pour se débarrasser des Feys une bonne fois pour toutes. L'attaque de l'autre jour était une diversion qui lui a permis de concentrer les forces terrestres de Lucifer sur la ligne de front pendant qu'il passait par le Nord pour se rendre à Carnhall. Il a demandé une des princesses en mariage, et il va l'épouser dans un peu moins de deux semaines.</p><p>- Mais… c'est une catastrophe ! s'exclama Sam. S'il conclut une alliance avec leur roi, il va utiliser ses armées pour poignarder les Feys dans le dos !</p><p>- Exactement, et ton roi n'est pas au courant des manœuvres de l'autre con.</p><p>- Mais… comment va-t-il passer la frontière une deuxième fois ? Le roi de Carnhall ne laissera jamais sa fille traverser les lignes des Feys, même avec une escorte, donc c'est forcément Michel qui devra se déplacer !</p><p>- Il va sortir une deuxième diversion, supposa Dean. Je pourrais demander à Crowley s'il sait par où le Gouverneur compte passer, mais pas sûr qu'on le tienne informé de tout. Ah, oui, j'ai oublié de te dire : Crowley est un leprechaun.</p><p>Sam ouvrit de grands yeux en entendant la nouvelle, puis secoua la tête pour se recentrer.</p><p>- On pourrait envoyer des pixies pour espionner Michel à la capitale, mais si les anges ont la même ouïe que les Feys, il va les détecter et divulguer des informations contradictoires, ou pire. Ou alors, on pourrait renforcer la défense des mers pour le forcer à venir par les terres et poster des Feys tout le long de la frontière avec Carnhall…</p><p>- Je ne pense pas que Lucifer ait encore assez d'hommes pour défendre ses terres sur le front et pour garder la frontière, contra Dean. Non, il faudrait un moyen de découvrir ses plans sans qu'il se doute de rien et le piéger quand il passera à l'action. En attendant, il faut un espion du côté humain et un agent de liaison chez les Feys, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.</p><p>Sam lui rendit un regard blasé et soupira, résigné.</p><p>- Bon, j'en conclus que je dois retourner à Montrose pour prévenir Lucifer…</p><p>- Cache ta joie, petit frère, le nargua Dean avec un sourire carnassier. Dis-toi que si on gère bien notre coup, ça pourrait mettre fin à la guerre. En plus, Lucifer ne pourra pas t'envoyer les dieux savent où pour "te protéger", vu que tu es le seul à piger nos messages codés.</p><p>- Génial, grogna Sam en se levant pour enfiler sa veste et son chapeau de marin pour camoufler ses oreilles. Enfin, ça m'évitera de mourir de faim comme un débile…</p><hr/><p>Dean prit congé le lendemain et rendit son cheval à un Crowley fou de rage tandis que Sam reprenait la mer sur le bateau de Bobby, qui largua son canot à quelques kilomètres du port, loin des yeux des soldats. Le vieil homme, excité à l'idée de voir la guerre prendre fin dans les semaines à venir, salua son protégé avec effusions et repartit à Port Laurence sans tarder.</p><p>Sam soupira, s'assit sur son banc et se mit à ramer pour la seconde fois en moins d'une semaine, aidé par la voile que Bobby avait installée sur son embarcation. Cette fois, il ne lui fallut que deux heures pour atteindre le blocus Fey dans la lagune. La différence, c'est que cette fois, les gardes de Lucifer le traitèrent comme un ennemi.</p><p>Le premier signe d'agression que Sam détecta fut un bruit sourd dans la coque, qui s'arrêta net comme si elle avait heurté un récif. Etonné, le jeune homme essaya de s'éloigner des rochers en poussant ces derniers avec une rame, mais celle-ci ressortit en morceaux. Il l'approcha de son visage, éberlué, et crut reconnaître des traces de <em>dents</em> sur le bois.</p><p>Peu à peu, les flots s'agitèrent et de longues nageoires argentées fendirent l'eau en cercle autour de son bateau.</p><p>Des sirènes.</p><p>Sam, qui savait à quel point elles étaient douées pour lier des sorts avec leurs chants, se prépara à dresser un bouclier autour de lui au premier signe d'attaque magique, mais un visage séduisant émergea des eaux et lui fit face, une grimace guerrière soulevant ses lèvres sur des dents acérées.</p><p>- Fais tes prières, lui conseilla-t-elle en plantant ses doigts palmés et griffus sur le bord du canot.</p><p>- Je ne suis pas un ennemi ! s'exclama Sam en ôtant son chapeau pour montrer ses oreilles.</p><p>- Il y a des dessssscendants Feys du côté du Gouverneur, il va falloir être plus convaincant, siffla une seconde sirène dont le regard jaune lui fila des frissons dans le dos.</p><p>- Je suis… je suis au service du roi Lucifer, d'accord ? Je suis soigneur, et il y a quelques mois, les Feys m'ont enlevé sur le champ de bataille pour que je serve de prof aux médecins de Montrose.</p><p>- Donc tu es dans l'armée du Gouverneur ! déclara une sirène triomphante. Tuons-les, mes ssssœurs !</p><p>- Je suis Sam Winchester, vous n'avez jamais entendu parler de moi ?! s'écria Sam, de plus en plus paniqué alors que de nouvelles nageoires apparaissaient autour de lui.</p><p>Les sirènes se préparèrent à attaquer, toutes griffes dehors, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix féminine les rappelle.</p><p>- Sssssam Winchessster ? Je le connais, il m'a ssssauvé la vie !</p><p>Aussitôt, les sirènes se calmèrent et laissèrent passer celle qui venait de parler.</p><p>- J'allais mourir à cause d'un coup de harpon et il m'a ssssoignée avec ssa magie, compléta la sirène qui arborait effectivement un visage familier.</p><p>- Cccce petit homme maigrichon ? Sssérieux ?</p><p>Sam roula les yeux, agacé.</p><p>- Je suis toujours là, vous savez ?</p><p>- Ssssam Winchessster est un allié des Feys, déclara solennellement la sirène qu'il avait soignée. Nous pouvons le laisssser passser.</p><p>Les sirènes s'écartèrent sans se faire prier et ouvrirent un passage entre les navires de guerre de Lucifer, qui évitèrent donc de lui tirer dessus à vue. La sirène brune qui l'avait aidé l'escorta jusqu'à terre et lui offrit même un rare sourire plein de dents quand il débarqua sur les quais.</p><p>- Merci pour ton aide.</p><p>- Mercccci à toi, Ssssam Winchessster, Ami des Ssssirènes, salua la jeune femme en s'éloignant à toute vitesse.</p><p>Sam contempla l'horizon pendant un instant, puis tourna les talons pour trouver un fiacre pour Montrose. Il se retrouva coincé parmi un groupe d'ingénieurs nains, qui insistèrent pour lui montrer toutes leurs inventions pendant le voyage en constatant qu'il n'y connaissait rien. Sam se fit donc un devoir de complimenter le génie des nains tout en soupirant de soulagement quand le fiacre s'arrêta enfin en contrebas du château de Lucifer.</p><p>- Sam ? Je me disais bien que je reconnaissais ta tête pleine de cheveux ! s'exclama un Gabriel souriant en apparaissant juste devant lui.</p><p>Le soigneur râla pour la forme et étreignit l'archange comme s'il ne l'avait pas vu depuis des années.</p><p>- C'est bien que tu sois revenu, Lucifer déprime depuis que tu es parti, on dirait un panda ! Remarque, toi aussi t'as une sale gueule. Et tu as maigri. Ça t'arrive, de manger ?</p><p>- Merci, Gabriel, moi aussi je suis content de te voir…</p><p>L'archange s'esclaffa et fit jaillir une pomme de nulle part avant de l'offrir à son ami, qui se jeta dessus comme un affamé, ce qu'il était, au fond.</p><p>- Wow, tu as sauté combien de repas, au juste ?</p><p>- Une dijaine, articula Sam en mâchonnant.</p><p>Le visage de Gabriel se décomposa et il tira énergiquement son ami par le bras, pressé de l'amener devant Lucifer. Qui sait, si leur séparation avait provoqué un tel déclin de leur santé, peut-être que leurs retrouvailles leur redonneraient le goût de vivre ?</p><p>Il entraîna le descendant Fey dans les couloirs de Montrose et entra dans le bureau de son frère sans frapper. Le roi avait le cheveu terne, des cernes profonds sous les yeux et le teint pâle, comme s'il ne dormait pas non plus depuis des jours. Il leva paresseusement la tête en entendant la porte s'ouvrir, puis son regard s'éclaircit quand il reconnut Sam dans ses appartements.</p><p>- Je me disais bien que je n'avais plus mal à la poitrine… marmonna-t-il avant de se lever pour prendre Sam dans ses bras.</p><p>Il s'accrochèrent l'un à l'autre comme deux naufragés  et sentirent avec soulagement toute trace de douleur les quitter brutalement.</p><p>- Bon, je vais vous laisser hein, bredouilla Gabriel en les voyant s'ausculter l'un l'autre des yeux, de plus en plus proches.</p><p>L'archange prit courageusement la fuite, laissant les deux hommes en tête à tête dans la salle à peine éclairée.</p><p>- Tu es maigre comme un clou, déplora Lucifer en tâtant franchement les côtes de Sam.</p><p>- Tu as une sale gueule, répliqua Sam sur le même ton.</p><p>- Je n'ai pas dormi depuis des jours, mais merci pour le compliment.</p><p>- Idem pour moi, en plus je suis incapable de me remettre à la nourriture humaine après avoir goûté la cuisine Fey.</p><p>- Oh, Sam, tu dois être affamé…</p><p>- Et toi mort de fatigue !</p><p>- Je suis un archange, je survivrai. Va dormir, je te réveillerai pour manger.</p><hr/><p>- Mais quelle sale tronche tu tires ! s'exclama Rowena en remplissant l'assiette de Sam sans lui demander son avis, quelques heures plus tard.</p><p>- Moi aussi je suis heureux de te revoir, grommela Sam.</p><p>Comme promis, le roi était venu le réveiller en personne pour l'amener jusqu'à sa salle à manger personnelle, où il avait convié Gabriel, Rowena et un officier en comprenant que Sam avait des nouvelles à leur transmettre. Personne n'eut le cran de questionner à voix haute la présence de l'infirmière, et Gabriel s'était empressé de s'asseoir auprès d'elle avec un air d'imbécile heureux sur le visage.</p><p>- Donc, qu'est-ce qui a motivé ton retour ? lança Lucifer alors qu'un silence pesant s'installait sur le petit groupe.</p><p>- C'est évident, répondit la rousse outrée à la place du soigneur, le pauvre garçon a failli mourir de faim et d'épuisement à cause de ce lien que vous avez tous les deux !</p><p>- En réalité, commença Sam, ce n'est pas la raison qui m'a ramené ici.</p><p>Rowena lui retourna une œillade furibonde, indignée que sa santé ne soit pas sa première préoccupation, et lui donna un coup de coude pointu dans les côtes.</p><p>- Aïe, fit platement Sam pour lui faire plaisir. Il se trouve que l'attaque qui a bien failli coûter la vie à Lu… au roi était en réalité une diversion du Gouverneur pour passer la frontière de Carnhall.</p><p>L'officier lui fit immédiatement signe de se taire et désigna Rowena du doigt :</p><p>- Est-ce une bonne idée de laisser une personne extérieure participer à cette réunion ?</p><p>- Etant donné que c'est moi qui coordonne les gens qui vous maintiennent en vie, vos soldats et vous, oui, c'est une bonne chose, répliqua férocement Rowena.</p><p>- Je me porte garant de Rowena, ajouta Gabriel en jetant un coup d'œil émerveillé à la rouquine, qui ajusta sa robe d'un geste sec.</p><p>- Elle a prouvé à de nombreuses reprises qu'elle méritait notre confiance, affirma Lucifer, toujours concentré sur Sam. Continue, Sam.</p><p>- Michel a demandé la main d'une des princesses carnhaliennes, poursuivit le jeune homme. Dans une semaine et demie, il se rendra à nouveau à Carnhall pour l'épouser, et il se servira des armées du roi pour nous prendre en sandwich et nous anéantir jusqu'au dernier.</p><p>- C'est ridicule, émit aussitôt le soldat sexiste. Nous avons de très bonnes relations avec Carnhall.</p><p>- Mais le meilleur des traités ne remplacera jamais un bon vieux mariage, contra Rowena. Les liens familiaux sont plus puissants que n'importe quel accord commercial.</p><p>Gabriel les regarda tous en mode "j'vous avais dit que j'avais bien fait de l'emmener !" et se rencogna dans son siège en croisant les bras, satisfait.</p><p>- Il faut donc trouver un moyen d'intercepter Michel avant qu'il ne franchisse la frontière, sinon la première agression à son encontre provoquera un incident diplomatique avec Carnhall, réfléchit Lucifer à voix haute en se tapotant la lèvre supérieure. Tu as une idée de l'endroit où il compte traverser ?</p><p>- Pas vraiment, mais je pense qu'il est possible d'influencer ses plans. Après tout, lui aussi doit avoir des espions qui l'informent de nos mouvements de troupes, n'est-ce pas ? Donc, si on augmente la surveillance des mers, on pourrait le pousser à passer par les terres, vous en pensez quoi ?</p><p>- Cela pourrait fonctionner, acquiesça l'officier. Mais ce ne sera pas suffisant pour pouvoir organiser une embuscade. Il nous faut connaître le lieu exact où il traversera la frontière. Je propose d'envoyer des espions pixies pour espionner l'état-major du Gouverneur.</p><p>- Excellente idée, approuva Lucifer tandis que Gabriel se retenait manifestement de se frapper le front du plat de la main.</p><p>- Mais… commença Sam.</p><p>- Ce ragoût est excellent, s'exclama Lucifer en haussant la voix, chose suffisamment rare pour que Sam comprenne le message.</p><p>Le roi était au courant d'un truc et ne souhaitait pas que Sam s'exprime plus longtemps sur le sujet de leur future embuscade. Le soigneur resta donc silencieux, persuadé que le grand blond lui expliquerait tout après coup. Il passa le reste du repas à profiter de la nourriture, qui lui avait manqué, et à observer avec une pointe d'amusement les tentatives de Gabriel pour engager la conversation avec Rowena. L'infirmière prit un air ennuyé, mais le jeune homme la vit rosir à la lueur des torches.</p><p>Comme quoi, tout était possible.</p><p>Quand le repas se fut achevé, tout le monde se leva et salua le roi avec respect avant de quitter la pièce. Comme il le pensait, Sam fut arrêté dans son élan d'une main fraîche sur son bras et resta en arrière tandis que le grand blond fermait la porte derrière les autres convives. Lucifer prononça quelques mots dans une langue que Sam n'avait jusque là jamais entendue (excepté lors de cette nuit qu'ils avaient passée ensemble), et les murs se mirent à luire comme des miroirs avant de reprendre leur aspect initial.</p><p>- C'est… de la magie angélique ?</p><p>- Exact, sourit Lucifer en revenant s'asseoir à ses côtés.</p><p>Il considéra son interlocuteur en silence pendant une longue poignée de secondes avant de reprendre la parole avec douceur :</p><p>- Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te dire à quel point tu m'avais manqué. Je ne pensais pas que ton absence aurait cet effet-là sur moi, pour tout te dire.</p><p>- Je crois que le lien est plus puissant qu'on ne le pensait, répondit Sam, un peu gêné.</p><p>- De toute évidence. Je n'ai jamais vu Gabriel aussi sérieux et Rowena à ce point à cran. Tu leur as manqué aussi, sache-le.</p><p>A ces mots, Sam ne put s'empêcher de sourire avec tendresse, car il avait regretté ses amis, même si l'absence la plus pesante était celle de Lucifer.</p><p>- Bien, tu avais des remarques à faire sur notre opération d'espionnage, je me trompe ? reprit plus sérieusement le roi.</p><p>Sam fronça les sourcils.</p><p>- He bien, je me disais que si le Gouverneur est un archange, comme toi, il n'aura aucun mal à entendre les pixies arriver. Je m'étonne d'ailleurs qu'aucun espion n'ait été attrapé pendant toutes ces années.</p><p>- Détrompe-toi, Michel sait parfaitement que je le fais espionner et je sais qu'il me surveille. C'est comme un jeu, si tu veux. L'espion le plus doué remporte la partie et fait gagner son camp.</p><p>Sam prit le temps d'avaler la nouvelle, puis comprit où le roi voulait en venir.</p><p>- Donc l'officier qui a mangé avec nous…</p><p>- Je le soupçonne fortement d'être un espion à la solde de mon frère, oui. C'est pourquoi nous allons effectivement envoyer des pixies pour espionner Michel, mais nous n'arrêterons pas là.</p><p>- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? s'inquiéta Sam.</p><p>Lucifer le dévisagea avec un sourire malicieux, puis montra la salle à manger d'un geste souple du bras.</p><p>- Observe la pièce avec ta seconde vue, si tu veux bien.</p><p>Sam s'exécuta sans trop savoir ce que Lucifer comptait faire, et laissa ses yeux se colorer du jaune de sa seconde vue, celle qui permettait de détecter la magie comme plein d'autres choses.</p><p>- Il n'y a rien de spécial, dit-il après avoir balayé chacun des murs avec attention.</p><p>- Exactement. Meg ? Montre-toi.</p><p>Sam eut à peine le temps de récupérer sa vision habituelle qu'une petite femme brune se détacha d'un des murs comme si elle venait juste de le traverser. Elle effectua une courbette sarcastique et alla se poster derrière le roi.</p><p>- Sam, je te présente Meg, mon espionne personnelle. Jusqu'à présent, j'étais le seul à être au courant de sa présence au château.</p><p>- M-mais… comment est-ce possible ? C'est de la magie ? Du mimétisme ? s'étrangla Sam, toujours surpris de l'arrivée impromptue de l'espionne.</p><p>- C'est très simple : Meg est l'une des rares métamorphes restantes du continent. Elle peut imiter tout ce qu'elle veut et me sert d'yeux et d'oreilles, même au sein de ma propre armée.</p><p>- Je n'avais jamais entendu parler de ce genre de Feys,  s'étonna Sam sans quitter la jeune femme des yeux.</p><p>- On a un don pour se faire oublier, plaisanta la petite brune avec un sourire carnassier.</p><p>- C'est elle qui me tient au courant des petites magouilles qui ont lieu dans ce château, expliqua Lucifer. Tu as compris quelle était ta mission, Meg ?</p><p>Celle-ci s'inclina profondément devant son souverain, une étincelle dans le regard :</p><p>- M'infiltrer à la capitale et découvrir par quelle portion de la frontière l'enfoiré va se rendre à son mariage.</p><p>- Très bien, va maintenant, ordonna le roi.</p><p>La femme disparut d'un coup sous les yeux ébahis de Sam et il ne comprit qu'elle sortait de la pièce qu'en voyant la porte s'ouvrir d'elle-même.</p><p>- C'est impressionnant, dit Sam une fois la porte refermée.</p><p>- La première fois qu'elle est apparue dans ma chambre il y a des années, j'ai failli me faire dessus, avoua Lucifer. Bref. Grâce à elle, nous allons découvrir les plans de Michel jusqu'au moindre détail sans qu'il le sache.</p><p>Effectivement, si les pixies revenaient avec des informations sur le Gouverneur et que ces informations s'avéraient fausses, cela voudrait dire que l'officier était bien un agent double. Dans un même temps, Meg l'indétectable découvrirait la vérité directement auprès du Gouverneur. Sam pensa un instant qu'il serait plus simple pour tout le monde si la métamorphe profitait de l'occasion pour égorger le Gouverneur, mais après tout, c'était peut-être plus sage de s'abstenir. Les archanges n'avaient pas l'air faciles à tuer et si l'espionne se mettait en danger pour l'attaquer, ils risquaient de la perdre aux mains de l'ennemi dans un attentat-suicide.</p><p>Soudain, une pensée incongrue fit son chemin jusqu'au cerveau de Sam, qui rougit comme une brique :</p><p>- Heu, elle ne te suit pas partout, <em>partout</em>, hein ?</p><p>Lucifer mit une seconde à comprendre où il voulait en venir, puis il s'esclaffa.</p><p>- Non, elle ne me suit pas jusqu'à ma chambre, Sam, rassure-toi, rigola-t-il avec bonne humeur.</p><p>Sam acquiesça lentement, rassuré, puis regarda à nouveau le roi :</p><p>- Comment allons-nous attraper Michel ? S'il est aussi coriace que toi, ça risque d'être compliqué, et on ne pourra pas emmener tout un régiment si on veut rester discrets…</p><p>Lucifer perdit son sourire.</p><p>- Je sais, j'y ai pensé. Je sélectionnerai un petit groupe d'assaut mis au secret et quand viendra le moment de défaire Michel, he bien… je m'en occuperai en personne.</p><p>Sam fixa sombrement la table et Lucifer décida qu'il était temps de changer de sujet. Il se leva et se dirigea droit vers son invité, les bras ouverts.</p><p>- C'est bon de te revoir, Sam, ronronna-t-il en essayant d'étreindre les larges épaules du Fey.</p><p>Sam frissonna et se tourna de l'autre côté dans un geste de rejet très net. Heurté, Lucifer se figea sur place, baissa la tête avec déception et retourna s'asseoir.</p><p>- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'enquit-il tout de même, désireux d'apaiser la tension qui habitait son amant.</p><p>Le grand brun hésita visiblement à répondre, puis il leva la tête vers son interlocuteur, bien décidé à exprimer ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.</p><p>- Par où commencer ? Ah, oui. Quand Michel a lancé cette attaque qui a failli te coûter la vie, j'ai regardé les Feys et les anges combattre. En six ans sur le front, je n'ai jamais vu autant de cruauté chez des soldats humains. J'ai compris qu'en temps de guerre, il n'y a pas de bon ou de mauvais côté, il n'y a que des soldats prêts à tout pour survivre. Les humains sont plus nombreux, c'est vrai, mais les Feys compensent par du sadisme. J'ai vu des elfes découper les corps de leurs victimes avant de daigner donner un coup fatal, j'ai vu des géants s'amuser à piétiner leurs ennemis… cela ne m'étonne pas, que les humains en soient venus à détester les Feys.</p><p>La voix de Sam mourut sur ses mots et Lucifer se pencha en avant, interdit.</p><p>- Où veux-tu en venir, au juste ? Nous sommes en guerre, et chaque guerre a son lot de pertes, c'est ainsi. Si les Feys font peur aux humains, c'est peut-être une bonne chose, non ?</p><p>- On n'est pas obligés d'accepter ça ! On vivait heureux, avant qu'un archange ne prenne le pouvoir ! Les humains et les Feys vivaient en harmonie, ils s'échangeaient des sorts contre de la technologie et tout se passait très bien, mais avec cette maudite guerre… Je n'en peux plus, Lucifer, il faut que ça cesse !</p><p>- C'est ce que je m'efforce de faire, Sam, fit doucement le roi. Mais ça ne dépend pas que de moi, tu le sais bien.</p><p>- Je le sais, oui. Ce que je sais aussi, c'est qu'à aucun moment tu ne t'es inquiété de ce qui pouvait m'arriver, même après que tu m'ais révélé tes "sentiments", siffla le jeune homme.</p><p>Indigné, Lucifer se raidit et ses yeux rougeoyèrent. Il tenta de reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions, mais la façon dont Sam avait lâché ces derniers mots était comme un coup de poignard dans le cœur.</p><p>- Je te demande <em>pardon</em> ? Tout ce que j'ai fait ces derniers temps, c'est m'assurer qu'il ne t'arrive rien ! Je t'ai gardé en sécurité au château, je t'ai logé, nourri, protégé, et quand la situation est devenue trop explosive, je t'ai envoyé à l'abri chez toi avec une escorte !</p><p>- Oh, oui, mais tu oublies que nous avons failli mourir tous les deux grâce à cette excellente décision, rien qu'avec ce fichu lien. Oh, et à mon arrivée au port, j'ai failli être exécuté sur place par des troupiers qui m'ont pris - à juste titre - pour un espion Fey !</p><p>- Je ne te considère pas comme un espion…</p><p>- Ça ne change rien ! Sans l'intervention de mes amis, je serais mort à l'heure qu'il est ! Et quand j'ai repris le bateau pour te prévenir des plans de ton frère, une bande de sirènes se sont disputées pour savoir si elles devaient me tuer ou pas ! Je dois la vie à l'une de mes patientes qui a heureusement une bonne mémoire ! Il ne t'est pas venu à l'esprit que si tu voulais me mettre en sécurité, il était préférable de faire circuler mon signalement parmi tes troupes pour éviter de me faire tuer bêtement ?! Bon sang, même les espions de Michel doivent savoir que je suis ici ! Ou mieux encore, tu aurais pu me laisser rester ici comme je le désirais !</p><p>Ce n'est que quand Sam s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle qu'il réalisa qu'il venait de hurler sur le roi des Feys. Trop en colère pour s'en soucier, il ne prit même pas la peine d'avoir l'air gêné. Lucifer, de son côté, semblait trop estomaqué pour aligner deux mots sans l'étrangler. Il finit cependant par se reprendre.</p><p>- Tu… tu t'imagines que je… Sam, te rends-tu compte de l'énormité de ce que tu me reproches ? J'ai des milliers de personnes à coordonner et à protéger <em>chaque jour</em>, je suis cerné par des ennemis dans et hors de ces murs, mon… <em>ton </em>peuple se meurt et tu penses que ma priorité, c'est de dire à tout le monde "Hé, je sors avec ce type, ne le tuez pas s'il vous plaît !" ? Ta sécurité est importante à mes yeux, c'est vrai, mais c'est pour cette raison que je t'ai renvoyé chez toi, pour commencer ! Je ne pouvais pas savoir que tu allais revenir aussitôt ! En plus, n'importe quel espion aurait pu faire usage d'un sort pour prendre ton apparence et s'infiltrer de ce côté des lignes ! C'est le boulot des sirènes, justement, de ne pas laisser entrer le premier venu !</p><p>- J'étais parfaitement en sécurité ici, avec toi ! rétorqua Sam. Si tu ne m'avais pas renvoyé, tout ça ne se serait jamais produit ! Regarde-toi ! Tu tiens à peine debout ! Est-ce que ça valait vraiment la peine de m'envoyer de l'autre côté des lignes ennemies ?!</p><p>Le grand blond le dévisagea, visiblement blessé, puis secoua la tête pour retrouver son sang-froid.</p><p>- Sam, tu es fatigué, tu as eu une journée difficile et tu ne sais pas ce que tu racontes. Nous reprendrons cette conversation quand tu auras retrouvé le sens des réalités. Va dormir, maintenant.</p><p>- Tu me fous à la porte maintenant ?! s'insurgea le jeune homme. Je ne suis pas un de tes…</p><p>- Tout de suite, Sam, ordonna Lucifer d'un ton sans appel, ses iris bleus lançant des éclairs.</p><p>Le soigneur sentit ses muscles se mettre en branle d'eux-mêmes et n'eut d'autre choix que de quitter la pièce. Il voulut se retourner pour adresser un mot au roi, mais ce dernier avait déjà claqué la porte derrière lui.</p><hr/><p>Pendant les deux jours qui suivirent, Sam évita Lucifer comme la peste, même quand le roi le salua de loin dans la cour du château. Il passa tout son temps à l'infirmerie avec Rowena ou au camp d'entraînement de tir avec Gabriel.</p><p>- T'as une sale gueule, le salua justement ce dernier en le voyant arriver, l'air sombre et anxieux, sur le champ en friche où les Feys s'exerçaient en balistique.</p><p>- On n'a toujours pas de nouvelles des plans de Michel, j'ai mal dormi et ton frère m'énerve, expliqua Sam d'un ton morne.</p><p>- Etonnant, d'habitude c'est moi qui énerve les gens, s'étonna Gabriel avec bonne humeur. Il a fait quoi ? Une tentative avortée de massage pas assez coquin sur ta personne ?</p><p>- Il… commença Sam avant de s'arrêter net. Il dit qu'il m'aime, que je suis spécial à ses yeux, puis l'instant d'après il m'envoie dans les bras de l'ennemi et quand j'essaie de revenir pour l'avertir du piège de Michel, ses soldats essaient de me tailler en pièces juste par principe.</p><p>Gabriel le fixa d'un air circonspect, puis indiqua à l'un des tireurs qu'il s'était gouré dans ses calculs.  Une fois le canon replacé dans la bonne position, Gabriel revint vers lui, les sourcils haussés.</p><p>- Tu… sais que mon frère est un handicapé des sentiments, hein ? C'est la première fois en plusieurs siècles qu'il tombe amoureux, le pauvre, essaie de le comprendre. Avant que tu ne débarques dans sa vie, il était allergique aux humains et passait son temps à se battre et à jeter des regards noirs à tout le monde, alors oui, le fait qu'il tombe amoureux d'un demi-humain a dû le choquer, ça c'est sûr.</p><p>- Ce n'est tout de même pas une excuse pour se conduire comme le dernier des enfoirés oublieux !</p><p>Le regard whisky de Gabriel s'assombrit.</p><p>- Ne le traite pas trop durement, Sammish. Il n'a que cette guerre en tête depuis des années, il ne pense qu'à ça, ne parle que de ça, ne voit que ça. Il est écrasé par les responsabilités, et oui, avant que tu n'arrives, il était incapable de sourire comme il le fait depuis des semaines. C'est écœurant, d'accord, mais bon. Le fait est que tu le distrais, et ça lui fait peur.</p><p>- Je le <em>distrais </em>?! répéta Sam, incrédule.</p><p>- Bien sûr que oui ! Là où il ne voyait que des cartes, des tranchées, du matériel militaire et des ennemis, il y a tes grands yeux, tes fossettes, tes dents propres, tes oreilles et ton derrière rebondi ! Sans parler des cheveux !</p><p>- Il y a un problème avec mes cheveux ? se défendit Sam.</p><p>L'archange le dévisagea en mode "t'es con ou tu le fais ?" avant de reprendre sur un ton qui transpirait le sarcasme :</p><p>- Ouais ! T'es son genre et ça le perturbe ! Il est comme un ado qui découvre sa libido, vu qu'elle ne l'avait jamais dérangé avant ! Alors oui, effectivement, ça ruine sa concentration et il commet des erreurs, et ça, en temps de guerre, ça finit mal en général. D'autant qu'il était réellement convaincu de te protéger en t'envoyant à Port Laurence. Le lien que vous avez se produit rarement et on en sait trop peu sur lui, on ne pouvait donc pas prévoir quel effet il allait avoir sur vous quand vous vous êtes séparés. Quant aux soldats Feys, ils ont autre chose à faire que de mémoriser les traits de ton magnifique visage, vois-tu.</p><p>Le regard de Sam se perdit dans les mottes de terre retournée et il rougit, embarrassé.</p><p>- J'ai merdé, hein ? souffla-t-il si bas que Gabriel crut rêver.</p><p>- Ouaip, répondit l'officier sans aucun tact. Tu t'es conduit comme un sale gosse mal élevé qui fait un caprice. Le pire, c'est qu'il est encore capable de te pardonner, ce crétin.</p><p>Le visage du soigneur se détendit un peu en entendant ces paroles et il se concentra sur les tirs.</p><p>- Au fait, les pixies sont revenus tôt ce matin, lui apprit Gabriel sur le ton de la conversation. Ils nous ont dit que Michel projette de traverser nos lignes par le Sud après avoir balancé tous ses soldats sur nos hommes pour trouer nos défenses.</p><p>- Donc il ne passera pas par là, n'est-ce pas ? fit Sam à voix basse.</p><p>- On est d'accord, répondit le petit blond avec un clin d'œil. Je me demande quand même ce que Lucifer compte faire pour l'empêcher de passer, parce que le temps passe et je n'ai reçu aucune info…</p><p>L'archange avait l'air ouvertement inquiet, à présent, mais Sam se retint de lui parler de Meg. Après tout, Lucifer avait fait sortir son frère de la pièce avant de la présenter à Sam, donc il ne voulait pas que Gabriel soit au courant de son existence. Peut-être jugeait-il son cadet trop bavard ?</p><p>- Ne t'en fais pas, je suis sûr qu'il a un plan, assura Sam en priant pour que ce soit vrai. Ce qui m'étonne, c'est que Michel ne se contente pas de se téléporter d'un pays à l'autre, tout simplement. Pourtant c'est un archange comme toi, non ?</p><p>- Il ne peut pas utiliser ce don devant ses officiers sans cramer sa couverture, murmura l'archange. Bon, c'est pas tout ça, bande de sales morveux, mais on est des Feys ! A quoi ça sert d'avoir de la magie si on ne se sert que des canons ?! lança-t-il sans temps mort à ses élèves.</p><p>Sam l'observa donner ses instructions d'une voix forte pour plusieurs sorts permettant d'améliorer la visée ou la puissance d'un projectile et sourit en voyant une forme orange et rose se frayer un chemin entre les arbres pour regarder les exercices. Rowena avait cédé aux charmes du Général de Brigade, semble-t-il…</p><p>Le soigneur se retint de s'esclaffer et écouta Gabriel expliquer l'un des sorts d'artillerie en détails. Il fronça les sourcils, puis se redressa d'un coup loin de la barrière contre laquelle il s'était appuyé plus tôt. Il ne prit même pas la peine de saluer ses amis et s'éloigna en courant comme s'il avait un monstre aux fesses.</p><hr/><p>- J'ai une idée ! hurla Sam en entrant sans frapper dans le bureau de Lucifer, qui sursauta  à peine.</p><p>Le roi remonta un regard blasé vers l'intrus, qui eut le bon sens de rougir.</p><p>- Heu, pardon de te déranger, bredouilla-t-il, mal à l'aise. Vois-tu, je reviens du champ où s'entraînent Gabe et les Feys, et j'ai eu une idée ! On a inventé un sort qui permet de téléguider un projectile, non ? En général on s'en sert pour tricher pendant les matches de foot, mais imagine qu'on s'en serve sur un boulet de canon !</p><p>Lucifer lâcha son expression rancunière.</p><p>- Continue ?</p><p>- On se fiche de l'endroit où va passer Michel ! On n'a qu'à lui envoyer un boulet avec son nom dessus directement en pleine poire !</p><p>Le grand blond leva un sourcil sceptique et sa bouche se tordit en un rictus peu convaincu.</p><p>- Tu sais que la magie a ses limites ? Même si on pouvait lui balancer un boulet à une telle distance, qui dit qu'il aura assez de puissance pour l'atteindre "en pleine poire" ? Si ça se trouve, le Fey qui lancera le sort mourra d'épuisement avant que Michel entende siffler l'obus.</p><p>Les épaules de Sam s'affaissèrent d'un cran.</p><p>- Oui, bien sûr, désolé, je me suis laissé emporter par mon enthousiasme… ronchonna-t-il.</p><p>- Pas grave, coupa Lucifer sans cesser de le scruter avec attention. Pour en revenir à notre discussion de l'autre jour…</p><p>- C'est bon, ne dis rien ! l'interrompit Sam. J'ai merdé et j'en suis conscient. Je n'ai pas imaginé une seule seconde à quoi tu étais confronté, avec la guerre et tout ce qui nous est tombé dessus ces derniers temps et j'ai été con avec toi. Je te demande pardon.</p><p>Les yeux bleus et fatigués de Lucifer s'arrondirent sous la surprise tandis qu'il se levait pour contourner son bureau.</p><p>- Tu… Je pensais que tu me détestais…?</p><p>Ce fut au tour des sourcils de Sam de se rejoindre au milieu de son front :</p><p>- Te détester ? Non, j'étais juste fâché à cause d'un tas de trucs qui ne dépendent même pas forcément de toi, et je t'ai tout reproché comme si tu en étais l'unique responsable ! Je suis vraiment désolé, Lucifer. J'espère que tu sauras me pardo-</p><p>Il se tut brusquement, le souffle coupé par l'étreinte d'ours dans laquelle Lucifer l'enferma. Le roi promena son nez dans les longs cheveux bruns et sourit même si le jeune homme ne pouvait pas le voir.</p><p>- Bien sûr que je te pardonne. Tu as vécu des moments difficiles et il est normal que tu réagisses mal. Je suis quant à moi désolé de t'avoir indirectement mis en danger. Je m'en veux terriblement pour tout ce que tu as dû subir par ma faute, crois-moi.</p><p>- C'était… pas si terrible, balbutia Sam, choqué que ses excuses soient acceptées aussi vite.</p><p>Quand il se disputait avec Dean, son frère lui faisait habituellement la tête pendant des jours avant d'enfin accepter de lui reparler, ce qu'il faisait à contrecœur. Obtenir le pardon du roi aussi facilement était plutôt rafraichissant, en fait.</p><p>Sam, mal à l'aise, se dégagea doucement du câlin royal et eut la surprise de sentir des plumes dans son dos. Ah ouais, il avait eu droit au câlin intégral, avec les ailes et tout. C'était… adorable, ouais.</p><p>Les six ailes de Lucifer se décroisèrent lentement et retournèrent à leur place derrière le roi, libérant leur prisonnier fasciné. Sam dut se faire violence pour les lâcher des yeux et se secoua pour reporter son attention sur son interlocuteur.</p><p>- Heu, des nouvelles de Meg ? lança-t-il à tout hasard pour changer le sujet.</p><p>- Pas encore, souffla Lucifer avec un sourire pas dupe. La route est longue jusqu'à la capitale et elle est censée se faire discrète, je te rappelle.</p><p>- Ah. Oui. Cela va de soi. Il paraît que les pixies sont déjà revenus de leur mission d'espionnage, au fait.</p><p>- Oui, et je suis prêt à parier que Meg va nous rapporter des données différentes.</p><p>Un silence inconfortable s'installa entre eux, et Sam revêtit son plus beau sourire avant de s'approcher du roi pour lui souffler à l'oreille :</p><p>- Bon, du coup, si on a le temps… on pourrait le passer ensemble… tu vois ?</p><p>Lucifer piqua un fard et s'écarta d'un pas tout en retenant Sam par les coudes pour que le jeune homme ne le prenne pas mal.</p><p>- Ce n'est… ce n'est peut-être pas le moment, balbutia le grand blond, que Sam n'avait jamais vu perdre son assurance sans faille.</p><p>Curieux, le jeune homme leva un sourcil interloqué face au visage rouge du souverain.</p><p>- Ce n'est pas contre toi, pas du tout même, mais j'ai encore pas mal de boulot et… enfin, comment dire… ?</p><p>Sam continua de le considérer avec attention avant de se souvenir des confidences de Gabriel. Sa bouche s'ouvrit dans un "oh !" muet et il vit la gêne apparente de Lucifer sous un autre jour.</p><p>- Alors c'est vrai ? Je te déconcentre ?</p><p>Le regard bleu fila vers le sol comme une flèche et Lucifer tripota l'ourlet de la tunique de Sam dans un geste nerveux pour le remettre bien droit.</p><p>- La dernière fois que nous… enfin… tu vois ? Je n'ai réussi à penser qu'à ça pendant des heures, c'était atrocement gênant, admit le roi avec embarras en évitant le regard de son amant Fey. Mes officiers se sont demandés si je couvais quelque chose et j'ai dû annuler mes réunions du jour…</p><p>Sam ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Alors comme ça, le puissant et terrifiant roi des Feys qui faisait trembler les humains avait honte de ses pensées les plus inavouables ? Amusé et attendri, il se pencha pour embrasser la lèvre inférieure de Lucifer avec toute la tendresse dont il était capable.</p><p>- Tu n'es pas fâché ? demanda Lucifer quand ils se séparèrent, le souffle court.</p><p>- Je comprends, assura Sam. Pour l'instant, restons-en là, d'accord ? On se rattrapera dès que cette fichue guerre sera terminée.</p><p>Il recula vers la porte, mais le grand blond l'arrêta net en le tirant par la manche.</p><p>- Attends. Si c'est ce à quoi j'ai droit en attendant, je vais avoir besoin de faire des réserves.</p><p>Et il attira Sam dans une nouvelle étreinte pour ne le relâcher que cinq bonnes minutes plus tard, échevelé et à la limite de l'asphyxie.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Une semaine plus tard</em>
</p><p>- … Nous avons tout calculé, Excellence, nous lancerons les attaques de diversion juste avant votre départ pour couvrir votre passage. Les Feys ne verront rien venir.</p><p>- Bien sûr qu'ils vont le voir venir, soupira Michel en tirant sur le col de son manteau d'apparat. Lucifer n'est pas idiot, il a très bien compris ce que je tramais, il m'a même envoyé des espions pour récolter directement les infos à la source. Mon attelage est-il prêt à partir ?</p><p>L'officier en uniforme gris et or avala de travers, nerveux à l'idée que Michel le tienne pour responsable des brèches dans la sécurité de la capitale, mais le Gouverneur ne le regardait même pas, concentré comme il l'était sur son reflet.</p><p>- Votre escorte n'attend plus que vous pour partir, Excellence. Nous avons diminué les effectifs comme vous l'avez demandé, mais il est toujours temps d'ajouter une dizaine d'hommes à votre garde si vous le désirez…</p><p>- Surtout pas, le coupa Michel en aplatissant une mèche rebelle noire sur son crâne. Les Feys ont des sens affûtés et leurs troupes se déplacent à une vitesse surhumaine. Si nous sommes trop nombreux, ils nous trouveront sans difficulté.</p><p>Le regard bleu arctique du Gouverneur se posa alors sur son bras droit, qui sentit une fine transpiration lui dégouliner le long du front. Les paupières de l'archange sous couverture se plissèrent et il considéra l'officier avec méfiance.</p><p>- Y a-t-il une information que m'auriez cachée concernant mon départ ?</p><p>- Heu, he bien, ce n'est pas en rapport direct avec votre mariage, Excellence, mais il se trouve que j'ai découvert des mouvements de troupes que l'Etat-major n'a pas coordonnés, expliqua rapidement le soldat avec nervosité.</p><p>Michel fronça les sourcils, puis fit la moue.</p><p>- Nous avons toujours suffisamment d'hommes en position pour l'opération d'aujourd'hui ?</p><p>- Bien entendu, Votre Excellence.</p><p>- Dans ce cas, faites accuser ces hommes de désertion, retrouvez-les et exécutez-les. Je n'ai pas besoin de pions hors de contrôle sur le champ de bataille.</p><p>- A vos ordres, Excellence !</p><p>Sur ces mots, Michel sortit de la tente qu'il occupait jusque là d'un pas vif, provoquant un mouvement de surprise chez les soldats du camp où il avait décidé de passer la nuit. Il était parti la veille de la capitale pour rallier le front et atteindre Carnhall plus rapidement. Il se fichait bien de limiter la durée de la diversion, après tout, ce n'étaient jamais que des humains, mais il avait hâte d'en finir avec cette guéguerre stupide qui s'éternisait à cause de ses idiots de frères.</p><p>Bien entendu, il regrettait la situation et était prêt à pardonner la désobéissance de Gabriel, mais Lucifer devait être puni. Ils avaient combattu des siècles durant du même côté, et voilà que son plus proche confident le trahissait pour défendre une bande de monstres de foire ! Non, les actions de Lucifer étaient tout bonnement impardonnables. Justement, une cage l'attendait avec impatience en Enfer…</p><p>Le Gouverneur donna ses derniers ordres et régla sa montre à gousset sur celle de ses officiers, qui envoyèrent des pigeons voyageurs aux autres camps pour leur communiquer l'heure de l'attaque. Il monta ensuite dans le fiacre relativement discret qu'il avait choisi spécialement pour ce jour et grogna quand ses genoux rencontrèrent abruptement le tas de cadeaux de mariage choisis par le conseil d'Olliande. Voilà à quoi leur rôle se résumait depuis huit ans : donner des suggestions que Michel n'écoutait jamais (car ces idiots préconisaient une armistice depuis le début du conflit) et prendre des décisions concernant les problèmes quotidiens de la capitale. Les lois les plus importantes étaient du ressort de Michel, et ça lui convenait très bien.</p><p>Les humains qui n'avaient pas été enrôlés de force dans l'armée travaillaient dans les champs et les usines pour fournir les troupes, et ils étaient si abrutis par leur labeur qu'ils n'avaient pas le loisir de se rebeller contre les mesures sévères établies par leur bien-aimé Gouverneur, d'autant qu'il avait fait en sorte de les assommer de propagande anti-Feys. Les villages les plus proches de la ligne de front avaient tendance à se plaindre, c'est vrai, mais Michel projetait déjà de les effacer de la surface de la carte "par accident" en même temps que les derniers Feys. En blâmant Lucifer et ses monstres, bien entendu.</p><p>Une vingtaine de soldats à cheval encadrèrent le fiacre sans attendre, et Michel donna deux coups contre la paroi du véhicule pour signaler au cocher qu'il était temps de partir. Ils quittèrent rapidement le camp et rejoignirent une forêt miraculée qui avait survécu aux bombardements depuis le début de la guerre. Michel soupçonnait ses hommes de croire à la légende qui la disait hantée. Les Feys, quant à eux, n'avaient tout simplement pas vu l'intérêt de tirer sur une forêt inhabitée.</p><p>De ce fait, les arbres avaient continué de croître sans rien pour les arrêter de part et d'autre des lignes, et c'était pour cette raison que Michel avait décidé de passer par là. Ce chemin offrait plusieurs avantages, comme le fait de pouvoir traverser le no man's land à couvert et sans risque de se faire tirer dessus…</p><p>Michel fut tiré de ses pensées par l'ouverture subite de la portière du fiacre. Le Gouverneur se demanda s'il s'agissait d'un défaut de fabrication - et envisagea de punir le coupable - et referma vivement la porte sans se laisser démonter. Un bruit d'insecte le fit se raidir, mais le claquement d'ailes s'éloigna rapidement de la route empruntée par le cortège. Il ne pouvait pas s'agir d'un pixie, il l'aurait senti en entrant dans l'habitacle…</p><p>Une démangeaison subite au bras droit le détrompa. Michel remonta sa manche pour se gratter et constata que son avant-bras était couvert de plaques rouges et irritées, signe indéniable qu'il venait d'être la cible de la poussière d'un pixie. Il y avait donc bien un de ces sales petits espions dans sa voiture depuis leur départ du camp, et il ne l'avait pas détecté. Comment était-ce possible ?</p><p>- Ralentissez ! ordonna-t-il au cocher, persuadé que ce pixie n'était pas venu seul.</p><p>Après tout, comment aurait-il pu ouvrir la porte du fiacre de l'intérieur et ce, sans qu'il le voie ?</p><p>Le conducteur intima aux chevaux de ralentir le pas, et l'ouïe surdéveloppée de Michel lui signala que quelque chose n'allait pas.</p><p><em>Attendez… attendez… Maintenant !</em> disait une voix masculine non loin de là.</p><p>L'archange ouvrit de grands yeux en entendant quelqu'un chanter un sort et se coucha sur le sol du fiacre sans réfléchir. Il fit bien, car l'habitacle vola en éclats moins de deux secondes plus tard, arrosant le Gouverneur de morceaux de bois. Il leva la tête juste à temps pour voir un boulet traverser l'arbre qui se dressait de l'autre côté du chemin, et le tronc gigantesque se mit aussitôt à gémir avant de basculer dans sa direction.</p><p>- Merde ! grogna Michel en se levant aussi vite que possible pour se mettre hors de portée du mastodonte.</p><p>Il sortit en catastrophe de ce qui restait de son carrosse et tomba en plein milieu d'une scène apocalyptique. Ses hommes affrontaient une petite armée d'hommes bruns pourvus d'oreilles pointues dans un fracas indescriptible. Ce qui frappa Michel de prime abord, c'est que tous ces hommes portaient le même visage, celui d'un jeunot aux yeux changeants et au sourire plein de dents bien blanches. Ce ne fut que quand un soldat frappa le Fey de son épée et tua un autre humain sans le faire exprès que le Gouverneur comprit ce qui se passait.</p><p>- Arrêtez, abrutis, c'est une illusion ! aboya-t-il pour couvrir le bruit.</p><p>Il dégaina sa propre épée et plissa les yeux pour trouver le sorcier qui avait produit ce sort. Ce dernier baillait d'un air blasé, accoudé sur un canon encore fumant qui appartenait visiblement à l'armée humaine. Michel comprit ce qui était réellement arrivé à ces soldats déserteurs quand son regard tomba sur les hommes qui accompagnaient le Fey nonchalant. Il y avait là deux grands types en uniformes d'artilleurs qui rechargeaient justement le canon à toute vitesse. Un troisième, petit et roux, portait des galons d'officier et bourrait une pipe en frêne sans faire attention à ce qui se passait.</p><p>- Crowley ! Un coup de main peut-être ?! s'impatienta le plus grand des artilleurs, un jeune homme blond manifestement irritable.</p><p>- Vous vous débrouillez très bien sans moi, lâcha le leprechaun en uniforme gris sans lever les yeux de son occupation principale.</p><p>- Crowley, espèce de traître ! siffla Michel en lançant un couteau dans sa direction.</p><p>La lame tournoya un instant dans les airs, puis arracha la pipe des mains de son propriétaire. Immédiatement, les joues du rouquin se couvrirent de plaques rouges et son visage détendu se tordit en une grimace monstrueuse.</p><p>- Comment <em>OSES-TU</em> ?! hurla le leprechaun en claquant des doigts.</p><p>Un nuage vert explosa au-dessus de la route et envoya des projectiles dans toutes les directions, stoppant net les soldats qui tentaient de rejoindre le Gouverneur pour le protéger de leurs attaquants. Michel bloqua l'un des projectiles du plat de son épée et constata, ahuri, qu'il s'agissait en réalité d'une chaussure en cuir d'excellente facture. Cette espèce de monstre les attaquait à coups de godasses !</p><p>Au moins, les bottes, souliers et autres sandales volants eurent le mérite de faire disparaître les Feys illusoires qui sévissaient encore sur la route, ne laissant que le quatuor de traîtres et leur canon face à la colère du Gouverneur et de ses hommes.</p><p>- CHARGEZ ! cria une voix familière un peu plus loin sur la gauche.</p><p>Michel tourna la tête juste à temps pour voir des anges et des pixies menés par nul autre que Gabriel prendre ses soldats d'assaut et les égorger sans émotion, aidés par l'effet de surprise. Le Gouverneur se détourna de ses gardes sans hésiter et bondit dans la direction du leprechaun et de ses amis pour les embrocher tous les quatre avant qu'ils ne lui tirent à nouveau dessus.</p><p>- Oh merde ! glapit le grand blond en le voyant charger.</p><p>Avant que le Fey et le leprechaun ne puissent réagir, l'autre artilleur se jeta entre Michel et son partenaire, offrant sa poitrine à l'épée du Gouverneur. Ce dernier n'hésita pas et lança son bras armé en avant… pour se retrouver bloqué à deux centimètres du cœur du grand brun pâle de terreur.</p><p>Michel fronça les sourcils pour la seconde fois et allongea le cou pour voir ce qui avait empêché la mise à mort du traître.</p><p>Tout ce qu'il vit, c'est une petite boule de lumière rouge de colère qui crachait de la poussière étincelante de tous les côtés. Elle brillait comme une étoile, mais l'archange réussit à distinguer la créature inconsciente qui osait protéger l'artilleur. C'était une femme rousse de dix centimètres de haut pourvue d'ailes et d'une épée minuscule mais acérée. Elle grimaçait sous le poids de l'arme de Michel, mais cette garce tenait bon, réussissant même à lui siffler des menaces :</p><p>- Même pas en rêve, espèce de gros enc- !</p><p>- Charlie ! s'écria l'artilleur blond tandis que l'autre reprenait lentement ses esprits, stupéfait d'être encore en vie.</p><p>Michel s'apprêtait à asséner un coup à la pixie quand une force invisible et très familière le heurta, l'envoyant quelques mètres plus loin.</p><p>- Lucifer… Montre-toi, espèce de lâche ! hurla le Gouverneur, hors de lui.</p><p>- Tu parles de lâcheté ? cingla la voix désincarnée de son frère.</p><p>Alors que le dernier soldat de Michel s'effondrait, raide mort, Lucifer apparut d'un coup au milieu de la route, la main droite coincée entre les doigts d'une petite brune qui tenait une rousse tout aussi menue de l'autre main.</p><p>- Un sort d'invisibilité ? supposa Michel. Non, je t'aurais senti…</p><p>- Pas de sort, juste une métamorphe, répondit la brunette à la place de Lucifer.</p><p>C'est là que l'archange remarqua la petite boule bleu électrique posée sur l'épaule de la métamorphe. Il s'agissait en réalité d'une pixie aux longs cheveux blonds tressés qui posait sur lui un regard sadique.</p><p>- Alors, comment va ce bras ? susurra-t-elle, visiblement ravie des démangeaisons qu'elle lui faisait subir.</p><p>Michel jaugea le petit groupe du regard et comprit enfin ce qui venait de se passer. La métamorphe s'était introduite à la capitale pour l'espionner et communiquer à Lucifer l'itinéraire que Michel avait choisi pour aller à Carnhall. Au lieu de rentrer à Montrose, elle l'avait collé comme du double-face sans jamais se faire remarquer et était montée à bord du fiacre avec la pixie blonde qui lui faisait à présent coucou de la main. C'était elle qu'il avait heurtée avec ses genoux, pas les cadeaux de mariage.</p><p>Lucifer avait reçu ses informations et avait alors élaboré un guet-apens qu'il avait mis en place avec des soldats de confiance, faisant fi des officiers qui espionnaient pour Michel. Il avait transmis le plan à la changeforme et à la pixie, qui avaient sauté hors du fiacre pour les forcer à ralentir à hauteur du canon qui les attendait au tournant. La pixie s'était servie de sa vitesse pour donner le signal de l'attaque à ses alliés et le sorcier avait lancé son sort d'illusion pile au moment où le canon lui tirait dessus, juste pour gagner du temps et créer le chaos dans la forêt. La métamorphe s'était quant à elle empressée de rejoindre son maître, Gabriel et la rouquine pour cacher leur aura aux yeux de Michel, le prenant à nouveau par surprise.</p><p>L'archange esseulé considéra les soldats ennemis qui l'encerclaient, ses frères armés jusqu'aux dents et bien décidés à le tuer, puis ses propres hommes, tous inertes sur le sol inégal.</p><p>Un sourire se dessina sur son visage, et il fut ravi de voir Lucifer esquisser un pas en arrière.</p><p>- He bien, je dois te remercier, Lucifer. Grâce à toi, je n'ai plus besoin de cacher ma vraie puissance.</p><p>Michel ferma les yeux et laissa son corps refléter ce qu'il était vraiment. Ses ailes blanches surgirent dans son dos tandis qu'une lumière bleue aveuglante le nimbait des pieds à la tête, éblouissant les Feys et les humains encore debout.</p><p>- Couchez-vous ! ordonna Lucifer.</p><p>Tout le monde lui obéit sans discuter et se laissa tomber par terre, juste à temps pour éviter l'onde de choc causée par les pouvoirs trop longtemps enchaînés de Michel. L'aîné des archanges retourna un sourire effrayant à son frère, qui déglutit et jeta un coup d'œil furtif au sorcier brun couché à plat ventre derrière le canon.</p><p>- Je suppose que c'est lui, le Sam Winchester que tu poursuis de tes assiduités, lâcha Michel avec délice. Je me ferai une joie de le dépecer sous tes yeux, mon frère.</p><p>Lucifer le fusilla de ses yeux rouges, mais la colère disparut de son visage aussi vite qu'elle y était apparue.</p><p>- Mon frère, nous ne sommes pas obligés d'en arriver à un combat à mort. Nous pouvons encore laisser les humains et les Feys vivre en paix et régler ce différend sans effusion de sang !</p><p>Michel éclata d'un rire sans joie.</p><p>- M'est avis que tu ne sors pas souvent de ton petit château, Lucifer ! Les humains et les Feys se détestent, et ce n'est pas en disparaissant du paysage que leurs relations s'arrangeront !</p><p>- A qui la faute !? s'écria Sam. Vous avez déclenché cette guerre, alors assumez et mettez-y un terme !</p><p>- Les Feys et les humains vivaient très bien ensemble avant que vous ne débarquiez pour tout détruire ! renchérit l'artilleur brun dont les mains formaient toujours un bouclier protecteur autour de la pixie rousse.</p><p>- Tu n'avais pas le droit de plonger tout un pays dans une guerre sans fin, ajouta Gabriel, dont le regard habituellement malicieux se durcissait alors qu'il considérait son grand frère avec peine.</p><p>- Je ne veux pas te tuer, mon frère, plaida Lucifer. Répare tes erreurs, retire-toi d'Olliande et nous pourrons repartir sur de bonnes bases.</p><p>- Me tuer ? répéta Michel. Tu te crois assez fort pour me <em>tuer </em>? Toi ? Tu ne m'arrivais déjà pas à la cheville il y a huit ans, en quoi es-tu différent aujourd'hui ?</p><p>- Aujourd'hui je ne suis pas seul, affirma Lucifer sans cesser de le considérer calmement.</p><p>Les yeux de Michel s'étrécirent et il brandit son épée, qui prit une couleur or avant de se couvrir de flammes si brûlantes qu'elles en devenaient blanches. Sans prévenir, il bondit sur son frère, qui ne dut la vie sauve qu'à l'intervention de Gabriel, qui avait utilisé son propre sabre pour parer l'attaque de Michel. L'arme fondit sous la chaleur intense déployée par les flammes de Michel, et Lucifer leva à son tour la lame recourbée qu'il portait à la taille.</p><p>La reconnaissant, Michel recula de quelques pas et la lame s'illumina brièvement avant de perdre sa couleur métallique pour prendre l'aspect du verre. Une aura glaciale enveloppa Lucifer et couvrit de givre le sol autour de lui. C'est là que les combattants qui n'avaient jamais vu l'archange sous son vrai jour comprirent que son épée était de glace tout comme celle de Michel était de feu.</p><hr/><p>Rowena s'éloigna prudemment de son roi et fila rejoindre Sam et les autres à l'écart du combat de titans qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux.</p><p>- Tout va bien ? s'enquit-elle en cherchant des blessures à soigner.</p><p>- A part mon amour-propre, tout va bien, ronchonna Crowley en contemplant tristement le trou dans sa pipe.</p><p>- Oh, ne te plains pas, vieux râleur, rétorqua aussitôt la rouquine, on t'en trouvera une autre plus belle que celle-là !</p><p>- C'était un cadeau de mon fils !</p><p>Sam, Castiel, Charlie et Dean, quant à eux, ne pouvaient détacher leurs yeux du combat archangélique. Les coups pleuvaient avec une violence inouïe, et pour la première fois de leur vie, ils purent voir Lucifer faire étalage de sa véritable force.</p><p>Quand le pied du roi creusa un cratère dans le sol là où Michel se trouvait une seconde auparavant, Sam réalisa qu'en fait, Lucifer pouvait très bien lui briser la colonne vertébrale d'une pichenette s'il le désirait. Voilà de quoi remettre en perspective tout ce qu'il pensait savoir sur le roi des Feys… D'un autre côté, après avoir rencontré Michel, Sam était maintenant sûr de lui. Lucifer disait vrai depuis le début et son frère était un menteur pathologique.</p><p>Personne n'osa intervenir pendant le duel d'anthologie qui opposa le Roi au Gouverneur. Rowena chanta cependant un sort de Soutien ciblé pour son souverain  et les autres anges s'assurèrent que la forêt entière ne prenait pas feu.</p><p>Pendant plusieurs minutes, les échanges de coups furieux ne révélèrent ni vainqueur, ni perdant, mais la situation se renversa quand Michel se souvint de l'existence de Sam alors que Lucifer lui opposait une résistance farouche et surtout inattendue, galvanisé par la présence de son amant.</p><p>Une lame fila vers Sam, comme aimantée par le jeune homme, et Lucifer se désengagea de son duel pour la dévier d'un geste. Le couteau s'enfonça profondément dans le tronc d'un arbre, à deux centimètres de la tête de Sam, et Michel profita de l'instant d'inattention de son cadet pour lui enfoncer sa lame incandescente dans l'épaule.</p><p>Le hurlement que Lucifer lâcha faillit faire exploser tous les tympans des environs, et l'archange resta debout, hébété, alors qu'il retirait lentement la lame de sa blessure. Sam voulut hurler son désespoir, mais la baisse brutale de son énergie vitale lui coupa les jambes. Il se raccrocha à Rowena, qui comprit aussitôt ce qui se passait et lui transfusa un peu de ses forces pour combler le manque.</p><p>Michel, de son côté, fixa son frère avec satisfaction avant de perdre de sa superbe en voyant son adversaire rester obstinément debout.</p><p>- Que… Comment est-ce possible ? C'est une lame archangélique, tu devrais être mort !</p><p>Lucifer laissa son regard filer vers Sam, qui tentait vaillamment de rester éveillé, puis adressa un sourire contrit à son frère aîné.</p><p>- He bien… j'ai pris une assurance-vie.</p><p>- Dean, souffla Sam au même moment, alors que Rowena le laissait glisser à terre, appuyé contre un arbre.</p><p>- Pigé, répondit Dean sans temps mort.</p><p>L'artilleur laissa la Fey rousse entonner un sort à voix basse, puis tira un obus sans même changer la direction du canon, qui visait toujours la carcasse fumante du carrosse. Le projectile décolla à toute vitesse, dessina une courbe impossible et fila comme une flèche vers Michel, qui le vit arriver avec des yeux ronds et le dévia d'un geste vif. Sam soupira en voyant le boulet s'envoler hors de vue et se tourna vers Lucifer, qui lui adressa un signe de tête furtif après une hésitation.</p><p>- Dean, plan S, commanda le roi des Feys en repartant à l'attaque après avoir changé son épée de main pour soulager son épaule blessée.</p><p>L'aîné des Winchester fit signe à Castiel et ils chargèrent à nouveau le canon tandis que Sam lançait un sort de protection entre le duel et son groupe. Lentement, sans que Michel s'en rende compte, les anges et pixies présents sur les lieux disparurent les uns après les autres, et Gabriel rejoignit d'autorité Rowena, qui se remettait déjà à incanter. Meg la métamorphe et Claire la pixie blonde disparurent à leur tour entre les arbres jusqu'à ce que tout le monde les perde de vue.</p><p>- Charge, signala Castiel, qui tenait un boulet d'un blanc nacré entre ses mains jointes.</p><p>- Paré à tirer, signala Dean une fois la charge placée au fond du canon par son collègue.</p><p>Les incantations de Rowena et de Sam se turent au même moment, et un silence irréel s'abattit sur la forêt alors que Michel réalisait que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Lucifer choisit ce moment pour lancer un dernier ordre avant de se blottir contre le torse de son grand frère, offrant le dos ailé de ce dernier au tir de Dean.</p><p>- FEU ! hurla Lucifer.</p><p>Dean tira sur le fil de détente et tout à coup, le monde se mit à brûler.</p><p>Le boulet obliqua à nouveau vers Michel grâce au sort de Rowena et explosa en l'air après une demi-seconde, projetant des shrapnels argentés dans tous les sens. Les minuscules fragments de lame archangélique s'écrasèrent contre le bouclier de Sam et contre Michel, qui poussa un hurlement d'horreur en les sentant pénétrer les chairs de ses ailes et de son dos. Lucifer, protégé par le corps de son frère, ne reçut heureusement aucun projectile et attendit la fin des explosions en chaîne pour sortir de derrière sa cachette. Sam, pour sa part, finit par s'évanouir, mais son bouclier ne s'effondra qu'après avoir rempli son office et protégé tout le monde des shrapnels brûlants.</p><p>- T-Tu as défiguré ta propre épée pour me frapper dans le dos, accusa un Michel choqué et chancelant avant de basculer en avant.</p><p>- Je n'aurais jamais réussi à te battre sans faire usage de la ruse, expliqua Lucifer sur un ton d'excuse en le retenant pour l'empêchant de tomber sur le sol. Seul, je n'aurais eu aucune chance.</p><p>- L-lâche, bredouilla Michel en crachant un filet de sang dans lequel brillait une substance d'un bleu lumineux.</p><p>- Je suis prêt à être considéré comme tel si ça peut mettre fin à la guerre, fit durement le grand blond.</p><p>Il coucha son frère sur le sol et fila voir comment allait Sam alors que les anges revenaient aussi vite qu'ils étaient partis pour pointer leurs épées sur le Gouverneur déchu. Le Roi vit avec soulagement les yeux de Sam s'agiter derrière ses paupières et le confia aux bons soins de Gabriel et de Rowena.</p><p>- He bien, qu'attends-tu pour me t-tuer, mon frère ? lança Michel avec défiance.</p><p>Lucifer se redressa de toute sa hauteur, endossant de nouveau son rôle de roi, et considéra la forme désolée de son frère.</p><p>- Tu as raison. Que va-t-on faire de toi ? demanda-t-il doucement.</p><p>- Si vous me permettez, mon Roi, j'aurais bien une idée…, commença Meg de son habituel ton amusé.</p><hr/><p>A son réveil à l'infirmerie de Montrose, Sam apprit plusieurs choses.</p><p>Premièrement, après avoir lui-même soigné sa blessure, Lucifer l'avait veillé toute la nuit pour s'assurer qu'il récupère bien toute son énergie.</p><p>Deuxièmement, Michel était en détention quelque part d'où il ne pourrait jamais s'échapper, selon les mots employés par le Roi des Feys.</p><p>Troisièmement, il fut impossible de détacher Castiel des pixies après qu'il les ait tous rencontrés, appris leurs noms et promis de leur tailler de petits vêtements comme ceux qu'il avait faits pour Charlie. Dean, quant à lui, fut absolument charmé par les visages séduisants des elfettes et anges de sexe féminin qu'il rencontra au château. Si les Feys montrèrent de la réticence à s'ouvrir à un humain, il leur suffit de voir le sourire émerveillé du jeune homme devant leur magie pour qu'ils le prennent sous leur aile.</p><p>Quatrièmement, il s'avéra que Crowley était resté du côté humain des lignes pendant toute la durée de la guerre car il était en froid avec sa mère au moment où les conflits avaient éclaté et n'avait pas pu traverser les lignes par après. Il apparut rapidement que les leprechauns avaient la rancune tenace, considérant que la mère en question continua de lui faire la tête après plus de huit ans de séparation. Allez comprendre les leprechauns.</p><p>Enfin, Gabriel et Rowena disparurent pendant quelques jours après le réveil de Sam et ne revinrent que sur ordre du Roi, qui souhaitait discuter diplomatie avec son frère. La Fey et l'archange reparurent donc un matin, un large sourire aux lèvres et les vêtements en charpie.</p><p>Après leur victoire sur Michel, les combats s'espacèrent de plus en plus, car les humains n'avaient plus personne pour donner des ordres. Les officiers tentèrent bien de profiter de la situation pour monter en grade, mais il s'avéra assez vite que les soldats en avaient marre de se battre sans arrêt contre d'autres citoyens de leur pays. Les sous-officiers prirent donc l'initiative de faire déposer les armes à tous leurs hommes, et les Feys en firent de même de leur côté. Les humains vécurent quelque temps dans la peur des représailles Feys, mais comme rien ne se passait, ils reprirent rapidement leur vie d'avant. Le pays entier resta figé pendant plusieurs jours, dans l'attente d'une annonce, d'une reprise des combats, ou mieux encore, de la signature d'un traité de paix entre les deux peuples, et Lucifer attendit sagement que les humains retombent sur leurs jambes pour aller à leur rencontre et apaiser les tensions.</p><p>Le roi prit le temps de faire libérer tous les prisonniers humains en signe de bonne volonté et fit enfermer les espions de Michel, juste pour pouvoir les garder à l'œil. Une fois les geôles relativement vides, il partit avec toute sa suite pour la capitale et ressortit un Michel échevelé, ailé et étrangement muet des oubliettes pour prouver aux humains que oui, ces huit dernières années étaient le fruit d'un énorme mensonge doublé de manipulations à n'en plus finir.</p><p>Sam, Dean et Castiel suivirent les Feys et les anges à la capitale, où ils expliquèrent en long, en large et en travers tout ce que Michel avait fait. Les anges ouvrirent les ateliers où les descendants Feys étaient contraints de fabriquer des armes magiques pour le compte de Michel. Les Feys furent libérés des prisons et des usines, et Sam retrouva avec bonheur son ancien prof de magie, qui rayonna de fierté en apprenant que son élève de jadis avait contribué à sauver le pays de la destruction assurée.</p><p>Une fois le choc de toutes ces révélations passé, un nouveau conseil formé en catastrophe voulut offrir le trône à Lucifer, qui déclina poliment car, après tout, il n'avait plus rien à faire dans ce pays maintenant que la guerre était terminée. Les humains insistèrent, et l'archange accepta de constituer un conseil national composé d'humains, de Feys, de descendants Feys et d'anges. Gabriel refusa tout net d'y siéger et refila la patate chaude à son grand frère, qui lui fit la tête pendant des jours avant de capituler.</p><p>Etonnamment, on découvrit chez Crowley un don inné pour la paperasse, la diplomatie et le commerce. Lucifer profita de son influence pour former une escouade d'anges voués à enquêter sur les méfaits de Michel partout dans le pays, histoire de réparer les torts dont il n'aurait pas eu vent. Sam lança un nouveau programme d'éducation magique pour les Feys et descendants Feys destiné à rapprocher les deux peuples. Il passa beaucoup de temps dans les classes pour expliquer la magie médicale et majoritairement pour raconter son histoire aux enfants enthousiastes.</p><p>Dean devint conseiller en charge de l'agriculture, rôle qui lui permit de passer beaucoup de temps avec les Feys qui lui faisaient goûter tous leurs produits, transformés ou non. Le gourmand fit passer de nouveaux règlements pour les échanges humains-Feys et leva officiellement les embargos des sirènes le long des côtes Feys.</p><p>Charlie, devenue la voix des pixies suite au rôle capital qu'elle avait joué pendant la guerre et grâce au grand courage qu'elle avait montré face à un archange, rédigea avec l'aide de Castiel le premier code pénal adapté à ses semblables.</p><p>Quant à Michel, he bien… Meg avait découvert le sort qu'il réservait à Lucifer, à savoir la détention éternelle dans une cage capable de retenir indéfiniment un archange en Enfer. L'ex-roi des Feys avait donc trouvé juste et particulièrement ironique d'y envoyer son grand frère y passer quelques années afin de réfléchir à ses actions.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Cent ans plus tard</em>
</p><p>Sam inspira à fond et se retourna pour contempler le paysage qui s'étalait à ses pieds. Devant lui s'étendaient les champs, les forêts et les mers turquoise qu'il avait parcourus pendant des années. Tout cela allait lui manquer.</p><p>- Ça va aller ? s'inquiéta Lucifer, juste derrière lui.</p><p>Sam se tourna vers le grand blond, qui avait quitté ses vêtements martiaux pour une tenue de voyage décontractée qui lui donnait l'air d'un alpiniste. Ses grandes ailes s'ouvraient et se fermaient au rythme de ses pas, mais Lucifer gardait toujours au moins quelques-unes de ses plumes contre Sam, comme pour s'assurer qu'il était toujours là.</p><p>- Ça va, je regardais juste Olliande une dernière fois, répondit le jeune homme en reniflant.</p><p>Lucifer avisa son nez rougi par l'altitude et pencha la tête sur le côté, visiblement préoccupé.</p><p>- Nous reviendrons, assura-t-il en essuyant du bout de l'index une larme qui avait échappé au descendant Fey.</p><p>- Je sais, mais… j'ai vécu tant de choses ici, ça me fait bizarre de m'en aller, balbutia Sam quand Lucifer prit son visage en coupe pour le scruter de ses grands yeux bleus.</p><p>Ils en avaient décidé ainsi au tout début de leur relation, qui datait d'un peu plus de cent ans. Ils étaient restés au conseil pendant un siècle pour s'assurer que tout se passait bien, puis avaient laissé la place à d'autres en s'apercevant que le pays se portait bien. La technologie évoluait de jour en jour, de nouveaux sorts apparaissaient çà et là chaque année, et aucun conflit armé n'avait été à déplorer pendant tout ce temps.</p><p>Sam avait passé beaucoup de temps avec son frère, surtout quand le visage de ce dernier avait commencé à se creuser de rides. Rowena, toujours fidèle au poste, s'était portée volontaire pour s'occuper de Dean pendant ses vieux jours et le bougre avait réussi à se faire admettre dans la maison de repos où Castiel avait élu résidence et passait son temps à le défier à des courses de chaises roulantes, au grand dam de son infirmière. Dans l'intervalle, les deux hommes avaient trouvé l'amour parmi le peuple Fey et ajouté quelques descendants Feys à la population. Les deux meilleurs amis s'éteignirent dans la même semaine entourés des gens qu'ils aimaient et leurs obsèques donnèrent lieu à une minute de silence observée dans tout le pays.</p><p>Gabriel et Rowena partirent en lune de miel juste après cet épisode, et il fallut plusieurs années à Sam et à Lucifer pour franchir le pas à leur tour. Ils avaient vu Olliande en long, en large et en travers, et Sam n'avait jamais quitté son pays auparavant, ce que Lucifer trouva inacceptable. Ainsi avaient-ils décidé d'entreprendre un tour du monde en version longue, histoire que Lucifer puisse montrer à son homme toutes ses destinations préférées.</p><p>- C'est normal d'avoir le mal du pays, mais en général c'est <em>après</em> avoir quitté le pays, plaisanta Lucifer en prenant les mains de Sam entre les siennes pour les réchauffer.</p><p>- Ah, ah, ironisa Sam. Attention, je pourrais te pousser par accident dans le ravin.</p><p>- Tsk, tsk, tsk, tu ne me ferais jamais de mal, rigola Lucifer.</p><p>- On parie ? Allez, avance, je ne sens plus mes orteils.</p><p>- Oh, mais je peux te réchauffer si tu retires tes vête-</p><p>- La ferme ! s'exclama Sam en rougissant comme une brique. Tu es insortable, Ta<em> Majesté</em> !</p><p>- Ça fait cent ans que je ne suis plus roi ! Enfin, je suis toujours le roi de tes nuits, mais…</p><p>- La ferme je te dis !</p><p>Sam poussa Lucifer pour qu'il cesse de bloquer le sentier et ils repartirent doucement, Lucifer en ricanant, Sam en grognant dans sa barbe.</p><p>Ils avaient le monde à explorer, après tout.</p><p>.</p><p>Enfin, pour commencer, ils allaient faire un petit détour par Carnhall…</p><p>FIN</p><hr/><p>
  <em>I</em>
  <em>Un petit commentaire ? O:)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A la prochaaaaine !</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>